Intertwined
by loyalluv
Summary: Edward is picked on and an outcast.Bella comes to forks with a horrible past and hopes of being popular.Edward&Bella share a secret bond that no one knows about.other students go threw terrible things several POV's Lemons,abuse,death,possibly rape
1. Chapter 1

**DICLAIMER:** Only in my dreams do I own Twilight and it's characters

* * *

(**EPOV)**

You know how teenagers are always complaining about high school? Ya, well they might have a reason too. I do. I guess the other kids in Forks high school find it entertaining to pick on me. A very -and I mean _very_- small part of me can't blame them, because it's so damn boring here. Forks is this small tedious town full of dull people who make it their life's purpose to make my life hell. Well not everyone in this town. My family every now and then, try to stop the pranks from getting too serious, otherwise I'm by myself.

My family is really nice. Well except Rosalie, she's one of the kids that laugh and trip me in the halls. Rosalie is often telling me "I'm disgraced to call you my brother!" She's so melodramatic.

When we first came here freshman year I only talked to my family and shrugged other people off. Its not that I don't like to talk -I do in fact- its just everyone else here is just so…typical. Also I'm not interested in fakes.

Girls used to chase after me but I guess my indifference finally got to them. None of them really attracted me and they were just so uninteresting. I can't say I miss the attention though. Now the girls that flirted with me pick on me.

Today was Monday and it was 7:47 we needed to leave if we didn't want to be late. "Come on! I don't want to be late again!" I called from downstairs.

"Were coming, were coming!" Alice said running downstairs followed by Jasper and Emmett. She paused and looked at me, "don't you look nice." She said smiling at me. I looked down and expected myself, I was wearing a tight dark blue V-neck with black jeans and my favorite chucks.

"Um thanks I guess," I said awkwardly. Alice was wearing a designer pink shirt with rhinestones on the short sleeves and a short denim skirt. Dragging Jasper towards the car who was wearing simple jeans and blue turtleneck.

"Those two, I swear." I sighed. Emmett's booming laughter filled the room, but then was interrupted as he gasped when Rosalie came down the stairs. She was wearing a low-cut tank top that show a little more cleavage than necessary and very short shorts. _I never understood how girls clothing had so little fabric, yet cost so much._

"Way hot babe," he said then grabbed her for a very passionate kiss. Ugh, gross. They needed to get a damn room; actually they need to live in a completely different house! Let's just say the walls are thin…ya its really disgusting.

"Get a room!" I yelled.

"Get a life!" She replied with one of her famous glares.

"Clever, Rosie." I said sarcastically. She hated when I called her that.

"What the hell did I tell you about calling me that!" She screeched. Emmett took her hand and tried to comfort her while he led her to my Volvo. Where Jasper and Alice were patiently waiting. I rolled my eyes at Rosalie's behavior.

We luckily weren't late; I went to my first and second periods, till it was time for lunch. My family was already at our usual table, and was in deep conversation about something.

"Edward have you seen the new girl, Isabella Swan?" She asked excitedly.

"The who?" I asked confused.

Then the cafeteria doors opened to the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, entering the cafeteria. She took my breath away she must be the new girl…Isabella swan.

**AUTHORS NOTE=**

**The next chapter's are a lot better **

**Please give me your opinion. It gets better from here I promise!!**

**Please review!!**


	2. Chapter 2:New outlook

**Disclaimer****= I don't own Twilight and I never will **

* * *

**(EPOV)**

To say this girl was pretty would be an insult. She was breath taking! Beautiful mahogany hair a couple inches past her shoulder, pink plump lips, and a heart shaped face. She was wearing skinny jeans and a red collared shirt unbuttoned to the point were you could see a hint of lace of her black bra.

All the guys were ogling her especially that revolting Mike Newton; who caused many of my torments.

I felt the strange feeling of jealousy; it was strange because I never felt it before.

I was studying her beautiful face when I noticed she looked perplexed. Ah, she must be looking for a place to sit. Then I saw her take a deep breath- to calm herself I suppose- then a smile appeared on her face.I thought she was beautiful before but that smile accented her beauty.

She started walking when Mike practically ran towards her with an eager expression filling his face. She looked surprised by his actions, but kept the smile on her lovely face.

_What are they talking about!?_

Was he asking her out? What would she say to him? Then I heard her laugh, it was so alluring. But that only added to my theory of Mike flirting with her.

_I need to know what their talking about!!!_

"Ugh, the slut! Look at all those guys drooling over her! I don't like her already." Rosalie said interrupting my thoughts. I was about to defend Isabella when…

"Oh shut it Rose! Stop being so damn judgmental, she looks nice." Alice said. I noticed she was jumping in her seat. _What was she so excited about?_

"Alice?" I said raising my eyebrow at her. She was about to answer when a look of disappointment shot across her face. I looked to see what she was staring at. She was staring at Isabella going to sit with Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Tyler, Angela, and Eric. Then I had the same look on my face: disappointment.

I ignored the jocks in the next table throwing there food at me, by staring at Isabella throughout lunch. Then she turned her head and caught me staring at her.

I was filled with embarrassment, I tried to look away but she held my gaze. Then she winked at me.

_Whoa did she just wink at me!?_

**(APOV)**

Isabella is perfect for my crew! Ha-ha crew. That's it I have my mission this year! Not only will Isabella be popular, but were also going to be best friends. How dare Rose insult my soon to be best friend like that.

I didn't notice that, while I was thinking about making Isabella my best friend, that I was practically vibrating in my seat.

"Alice?" Edward said making my name into a question. I was about to answer him when I noticed Isabella going to sit with Mike and his gang. She's suppose to sit with us! How can she not sit with her best friend!

_Cuz she doesn't know she's your best friend idiot!_

_Oh shut up!_

_No you!_

And I spent the rest of my lunch half arguing with myself and the other half planning on how Isabella will become my best friend!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3:inner struggle

**Authors note! =**** Here your going to take a look at Bella's mind. And you'll see she wasn't always the person she was now.**

**DISCLAIMER****= I own nada of Twilight I can only wish I did**

**

* * *

**

**(BPOV)**

I'm living with my father now because of my old school in Florida . They picked on me, put gum in my hair, left unpleasant things in my locker, and a lot of other things that i don't want to think about. At first I just dealt with it, but over the years I just kept getting more and more angry. So now I'm using my new attitude to be better in this school. I'm never gonna be picked on again.

But the old me hasn't fully gone away.

It's just another part of me I guess. I call her Marie, I'm constantly fighting with her, she represents the old me. I want to be: a strong, outspoken, cool girl with an 'I don't give a shit' attitude. Yet I still am the old girl I once was: the nice, quiet, girl, who allowed people to push her around. I tried to push her away, but there were times when I wondered if I really wanted to be a new girl.

_Fuck ya I do!_

**_No! She's cruel to undeserving people!_**

_If that's what it takes to be popular then so be it!_

**_Since when did you care about being popular?_**

Why did I care? Why do I all of a sudden want to be part of the very kind of people that made my life hell? Oh yea because you either join them or become there victims and I wont allow that to happen. Not here.

My dad came into the kitchen were I was eating cereal and grabbed his hat. He was the police chief of Forks. Which means he'll know if I do any law breaking.

_Damn!_

"Bye Bells! Have a good day at your new school, and uh, make new friends." He said leaving the house. Man I though he would never leave!

I looked at my self in the mirror and smiled. I looked pretty damn good. Not to be vain of course.

I got into my red truck and headed towards school. The parking lot was packed so I had to drive around until I finally found a parking spot.

I went into the office and got my class schedule. I got lost twice, but it's all good. In my first two classes boys checked me out and gave me flirting smiles. I returned those smiles adding a few winks here and there or a casual wave of my hand.

When I walked in the cafeteria for lunch, I had no idea where the hell I was going to sit! I looked around, and everyone was all in there own little groups. People were starting to look at me, and I didn't know what to do!

Suddenly this cute blonde haired boy with blue eyes sprinted towards me. His fast movements caught me off guard. I gave the cafeteria a quick once over; they had a lot of cute boys. I had experience with boy's, with one relationship ending with tears and heart brake, but I wasn't going to think about _him_. He ruined me and I wouldn't let him take more tears from me.

"Hey I'm mike!" Mike said.

"Ah the cutie has a name," I said smiling.

"Uh y-y-a. That's m-me," he stuttered and I laughed at his stuttering.

"So…" I asked while making a hand gesture asking why he ran up to me.

"oh!" He seemed to remember why he came up to me. "I wanted to ask you if you, uh, maybe wanted to sit with me and my friends."

Saved by the cutie. "I would love to!" He led me to a table with six kids. They somehow knew my name, but I quickly told them I preferred to be called Bella. Isabella ugh what a formal name.

They introduced themselves and asked me all sorts of questions and I asked questions in return. I learned that Mike was loyal and doesn't give up (on flirting with me). Jessica has a major crush on Mike and loves gossip (typical). Lauren seems like a bitch, I mean she kept glaring at me the whole damn time and slyly insulted me every chance she got. Tyler is pretty cool, and Eric is kind of quirky. Angela is the nicest girl I ever met, she's awesome.

During lunch I couldn't help but feel like someone was staring at me. When I decided to check it out I was met with startling green eyes.

He was gorgeous, my heart skipped a beat just looking at him. I did the only thing I could think of, and winked at him. He seemed shocked and looked down at the table.

_Really Bella? You winked! How lame can you be!_

**She'll have her good moments and then she'll have her bad moments. You'll see soon! Wink wink nudge nudge ;]**

**Okay I promise this time that the next chapter will have Edward and Bella interaction!!!**

**Review please!!**


	4. Chapter 4:Reality

**DISCLAIMER****=I don't own Twilight is I did I'd be in like Hawaii or something!**

**

* * *

**

**(BPOV)**

I wasn't used to all this positive attention! Especially from the guys, it felt nice to be desired. No one has really captured my eyes in a romantic kinda way though.

Looking around the halls I realized not a lot of kids were still around. Fuck, I was going to be late. I ran to biology and sat down at the only empty seat feeling embarrassed. I hate that as soon as you enter the room everyone stares at you. The teacher just glared at me and continued on with the lesson.

"Hello Isabella, I'm Edward Cullen," the boy next to me said with such an angelic voice. He raised his hand silently asking me to take it. I was so embarrassed that I haven't even realized that copper hair -oops Edward I mean- was sitting next to me.

Then I realized he was still holding his hand out for me.

_Take his fucking hand!_

"Please call me Bella," I said finally taking his hand. I was shocked at the tingly sensation that went through our combined hands. He smiled taking our handshake as an acceptance. Why would he be surprised that I was talking to him? Surely he must be used to it.

"So…Bella," he said. I looked at him and soon we started talking about ourselves and our interset. I told him about my parent's divorce, and also my mom's newfound love. Including the reason why I wanted to move with Charlie. While I was telling him all this it amazed me the way he looked at me, like he was hanging on every word and he looked completely interested.

_That's a good sign!_

_Don't talk too much about yourself! Ask him questions!_

"So…Edward," I said while he smiled. His face turned into a thoughtful yet sad expression as he told me about being adopted and not really remembering too much about his parents, which honestly made me quite sad. His face brightened up as he told me about his adoptive parents Carlisle and Esme. Which of course made me happy. Then he went on talking about his adoptive brothers and sisters, which I recognized as the most popular kids in school. When he talked about how much his siblings were liked here, I noticed he didn't mention himself.

The bell rang causing kids to run out that classroom or pack up there stuff. Edward said goodbye to me when he left the class but I was close behind. Looking at the back of his head I realized I really do like him.

Since I was gazing intently at his head I quickly realized that it was no longer in my line of sight. My eyes shifted to the floor to see Edward on the ground and his stuff scattered all about.

"Loser, watch were your going!" said by one of the football players. I noticed, because he was wearing the team jacket.

_Wait a minute! What did he mean by loser?_

I was about to help him when I realized a crowd of kids laughing at him and calling him all sorts of names. Some of the kids stepped on his stuff, while others kicked them even further from his grasp.

_Okay this isn't making any sense! If he was popular why the fuck were they treating him like this?_

"He's so hot, but to bad he is the school loser." I turned see Jessica next to me laughing along with the other kids, at Edward. What did she mean by the school's loser? I gave her a questioning look, hoping she would give me more information. She sighed before answering "He's been the biggest loser of this school since,like, the end of freshman year. It's,like, his own damn fault if you ask me. So now it's like a part of the school day to pick on him. If only you were here to see some of the pranks we pulled on him over the years!" She said with such a sickening laugh.

"But isn't his family really popular in this school?" I asked wondering how they could allow this to happen to their brother.

"Oh they are! I guess there dear brother just didn't make the cut. The only thing he has going for him is his hot looks, but even that is not enough!" She laughed pointing at Edward calling him a loser.

I noticed all the other kids were doing the same thing. To be popular I couldn't be his friend or his anything and that made me angry. I really liked him!

I sighed and did what the other kids were doing. I laughed at him.

**_You're such a bitch!_**

_I know…_

* * *

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5:Confused

**So now the thoughts in bold (in Bella's POV) is Marie talking which represents the old Bella (who tries to knock some sense into the now Bella). The thoughts that are not in bold, is the Bella she is now or trying to be. **

**Disclaimer= I do not own Twilight but I can dream right!**

**

* * *

**

**E (POV)**

When Brandon knocked me down, I was only fazed for a little while. I was used to this by now.

While I was trying to get my stuff, the student body was having there usual fun by laughing at me. I knew it wouldn't last long, class was going to start soon. So I just had to wait for them leave.

Then I heard something that caused my heart to crack. It was _her_ laughter. Bella was laughing at me.

_How can you think that! She wouldn't…would she?_

I was angry with myself for thinking we made a connection in biology class, and I how I got beautiful shocking tingles in my body when she touched me.

I turned my head slightly to have my fears realized. There she was; radiating beauty as her laughter filled the halls. Maybe I just wanted to hope, but I could of sworn her laughter was forced, and what could it be, sadness, guilt maybe, in her deep brown eyes?

_Your imagining things! _I thought sadly.

The bell rang causing all the students to scatter, allowing me to gather my stuff. I started to grab my papers that were the closest to me and put them into neat piles. I sighed thinking about all the rest of my papers and notebooks that were laying everywhere, now decorated with the shoe prints of my peers.

The hall was quiet since class has officially begun. Now I was alone picking up the remains of my stuff.

Then I heard ruffling sounds and footsteps. Then a pair of feminine hands handing me my two notebooks and some loose papers. I looked up to thank the kind girl who helped me, when my breath caught.

When I looked up, Bella's beautiful brown eyes memorized me. I caught a glimpse of her beautiful soul; I wanted to stare at them forever. Then I remembered that she had ridiculed me and then I soon became a mixture of anger and complete depression. I grabbed my stuff from her hands harsher then intended, as I prepared to leave as soon as possible.

"Thank you," I replied curtly.

"Edward I'm so sorry. I can only imagine what you think of me for laughing at you, but I- I just-

"Save it!" I interrupted. I didn't need her excuses, luckily all my stuff was now in my backpack. "Okay I get it you hate me, I hope you enjoyed the fucking show!" I usually didn't like talking like that, especially to women, but I felt so angry, so betrayed. I started to walk away when Bella grabbed my hand, still kneeling on the floor.

"No Edward! You have it all wrong, I really like you!" she said. I marveled at what she just said and the fact that just her touch could calm me. "A lot more then I should" but she said it in a such a faint whisper that I wasn't sure if that's what she really said. She probably didn't plan on me hearing it.

"Then why-why did you laugh at me?" This was getting really confusing, I didn't understand what was going through her mind.

"Because… I-I can't say it okay. You'll hate me," she said looking at the ground.

_I could never hate you_

"Please," I whispered causing her to look at me with a sad expression. "Just tell me! You have no idea how confused I am. Everything was going great in class, and then you laugh at me in the halls. Please just tell me why you did that. I don't know why you did that or what I did to deserve that!"

"Because if I didn't I couldn't be popular okay!" she screamed. I expected to see anger in her eyes instead, her eyes where pleading with me to understand. "I know that makes me sound so horrible, and I hate myself for it, but you have no idea how my life was in my old school!"

"Then tell me," I said my voice no longer filled with anger instead desperation and concern.

"Not here…are you strongly against skipping school with me?" she asked hopeful.

_I've never skipped school before! But if I do go that's alone time with Bella and then she'll hopefully tell me everything._

"Let's go then," I said my voice and face lacking emotion. She nodded and we walked to my car. My face was empty, but in the inside I was scared. This conversation could mean being friends. Or this could be a goodbye…

**B (POV)**

I prayed that Edward would understand. I didn't realize how selfish I was until today.

I so badly wanted to be cool to be one of the powerful kids in school that no one ever dare picked on. Then I also wanted Edward. I wanted him to be _mine!_

Whoa possessive much. Did I want him to be mine? Well that was easy, yes I did.

**_You don't deserve him_**

This time I didn't argue because she was right.

* * *

Review!


	6. Chapter 6:Cruel past

Okay so remember thoughts that are slanted and underlined is Marie talking while just the plain italic is the now Bella. P (m) me if your confused!

BEWARE- there is some language in this chapter!

**Disclaimer****= I along with many others only wished we owned Twilight**

**B (POV)**

I told Edward to drive to the park. The park was neutral, so if we got really angry he could get in his car and go home and I could walk to my house, since it's close by. I don't know what to say to him! He's probably waiting for one hell of an explanation for making fun of him.What can I say to make him understand?

_**Tell him all the things that happened to you in your old school!**_

_So what, I'm going to guilt him into being my friend?_

_**No if you tell him he'll understand why you did what you did!**_

Would I be able to tell him? I guess I had no other choice. We were in the park's parking lot, and I wasn't sure whether to stay in the car or get out. Edward answered my silent question by getting out of his car. I winced when he slammed the door. When I reached the door handle he had already opened it for me. It was obvious that I was shocked, even when he was mad at me he was still a gentlemen.

I saw a picnic table and went to it, with Edward following closely behind. I sat at the table with my feet were your butt should be. Edward was standing in front of me with his hands in his pockets while he shifted from foot to foot, staring at the floor. I sighed causing him to look at me.

Might as well get it over with

"Okay, do me a favor and try your best to not interrupt," he nodded. "You'll be able to ask questions after I'm finished,"_ I'm just not sure if I can answer them _"and I'm sorry if I talk really fast, this is really hard for me to say."

He nodded trying to encourage me I suppose. It sort of helped, well not much. I looked into his green eyes to find strength in his eyes. "My life started to change in the ninth grade. I had friends but they kind of abandoned me to go into other groups. Some became popular, some nerds, while others were just normal teens dealing with school. I was a loner girl I guess, I never really hanged out with anyone and no one really offered either."

I sighed, saying this was harder then I thought. I was going to talk about _him_. Edward was patient and thankfully didn't rush me. So I went on "The most popular guy in school started talking to me! I was so shocked and so was the whole damn school, they figured if he liked me then they had to."

Edward looked at me curiosity burning in his eyes. "I'm sorry about interrupting but what was his name?" he said apologetically.

"His name was James," my heart ached saying his name. "I was so happy to be noticed, to feel like I mattered to somebody. It was a beautiful feeling that I hung onto for dear life." I laughed humorlessly. "Soon I was hanging out with the cool kids, and everyone seemed to know my name. Things went to awesome to perfect when James asked me to be his girlfriend! Of course I agreed without hesitating." I looked up to see Edward with a sad yet angry expression on his face.

Wonder what's that about

E (POV)

For some reason it stung to think about Bella with this guy James. Hell with any guy! She sat there looking so sad. I knew by her face that this story was only going to get worse.

"He was my first kiss and I thought it was so fucking magical," she sighed. "He made me so happy!"_ I can make you happy_ "Soon enough I thought I was in love with him, and stupid me thought he was in love with me to." She started to lightly cry, I wanted to comfort her but I wasn't sure if she would let me. "Soon our kisses started to get more passionate and I could tell he wanted things to go farther, but I was so scared I've never had sex before. So I kept on telling him 'I'm not ready, I'm not ready' he started to get impatient." She cringed from the thought.

I was scared on where this was heading. My mind was coming up with horrible possibilities and I started praying that they weren't true.

Please don't let it be what I think it is!

"One night, when my mom was out, who knows where and Phil was at a baseball game, he told me the one thing I wanted to hear the most… he finally said 'I love you' oh god was I happy. In fact I fucking squealed then I hugged him." She paused to shake her head as if she were angry with herself. "Then he-he asked if he could make love to me. The way he said it made it seem less scary than just simple sex. Then I… then I just nodded, and before I knew we were naked in by bed. I felt like I was being split into, I was crying and there was blood, but I was thankful that he didn't seem grossed out." Her tears were falling more freely now.

I couldn't take it anymore; I sat next to her wiping her tears and holding her left hand. It seemed to comfort her slightly. Again the shocking sensation through our body contact was amazing. She gave me a small smile, silently thanking me.

"The next day James convinced me to skip school, I didn't know what he had planned when he drove to my house," she let out a huff of air as she continued. "He told me "were going to get you used to it' a-and that's what we did! Soon enough I started to actually like it, it didn't hurt that much anymore. I'm on birth control and he wore condoms so I wasn't worried about getting pregnant. So I was happy that I could share that experience with him." She seemed disgusted with herself.

Just the thought of her with someone else hurt, but not as much as seeing the pure agony on her face. I knew from the beginning that this wasn't going to be happy story. She turned her head so she was staring directly at me with her deep eyes showing anger and betrayal. I never wanted to see that look again.

"The next day at school I was practically skipping down the halls when I saw James at his locker talking to his best friend Laurent. I was going to say something but I noticed there were talking about me, so I hid to listen to what they were saying."

(A/N- okay you know how in movies when the character is explaining something to another character you see it on screen, well here Bella is explaining it to Edward, so the flashback coming up is Bella telling Edward what happened that day, the flashback is in Bella's POV but when it ends its back to Edwards)

**FLASHBACK**** B (POV)~~**

I hid behind the door to see what they were saying. I know I shouldn't be snooping but I'm to damn curious! I leaned a little closer to better hear what they were saying.

"_Dude you actually popped Bella's cherry!" Laurent said excitedly._

"_Hells ya dude! So you and the guys lost the bet. I knew I would get in her pants sooner or later." He grinned and gave Laurent a high five. _

"_So now what are you going to do?"_

"_I'm going to fuck her a couple more times then just dump the chick." He said, proud of himself._

"_That's cold man!" Laurent said laughing._

_I walked up to them with tears pouring from my eyes. "Hh-h-how c-could you!" I was so disgusted with not just him but with myself. I was mad at me for believing his crap, for giving him my virginity, and most of all for loving him._

_He just smirked at me and grabbed my neck fiercely. The look in his eyes scared the hell out of me. "Sorry baby, but it was a bet I couldn't turn down. Don't worry I'll tell everyone you were a good lay. So then the guys can go with my leftovers," He looked me up and down "If they take you." He laughed and walked away leaving me on my knees on the floor with what seemed like never ending tears. _

_I couldn't handle it anymore I drove home and ran to my bed and just cried. The whole time I was yelling at myself for being stupid. What I didn't know was that things were just going to get worse._

END OF FLASHBACK~~

**E (POV)**

I was just stunned! Not only that but never in my life have I felt so much anger towards a person. I wanted to kill this James! Agh just thinking his name made me sick to the core. Poor Bella, she started to talk to again. THEIRS MORE!

"I didn't go to school that whole week, until my mom said I had to go." Her sobs were getting loud and uncontrollable. So I put my arm around her shoulders to try to calm her. "Whe-when I got to school it turned into utter h-hell! The girls were calling me a 'slut' and a 'whore' or that I was a 'pity lay.' Then they would take my stuff, and push me around, cut my clothes during P.E. so it would show my bra or underwear. They'd put horrible things in my locker! The guys started to grope me in the halls," she looked away from me when she said "One guy followed me into the bathroom and put his hand down m-my pants!'

Then I was full on hugging her, while she cried onto my chest. They did such horrible things to her! And for what just for having sex with this James guy! "Why Bella! Why did they do those things to you?!"

"Rumors spread that I fucked all his friends and that I liked to sleep around. So I guess that's why they thought I was slut and g-gg-guys wanted in on some of the a-action." She yelled. "Then I became the school loser and the pranks just kept getting worse and worse! Some fucking guys actually left there cum on my clothes when I was in P.E.! They posted pictures of me in a slutty nun costume saying 'Virgin Mary No More!'" wow and I thought what the kids at school did to me was bad! I realized now that I had it easy, but knowing that didn't make me feel better I wanted to take all this pain from Bella.

"James ended up getting with this girl named victor or something and she only made the pranks worse! That went on for two fucking years! So I finally just made the decision to come here," she said calming down. "You see Edward I cant, no I wont go through that again! I'm sorry that I'm selfish but I don't…I cant handle that again." She said pleading with me with her eyes.

I thought about it and I realized I wanted Bella to be happy and if this is what it took then so be it. I was still selfish and I still wanted her so I came up with a compromise. "Bella I don't think you're selfish after everything you went through it's completely understandable. In fact I'll even help you if you want to be in the cool crowd all you have to do is be friends with Emmett, Jasper, and Alice, once your friends with them your friends for life they wont betray you," I said

"What about that one blonde chick?" she asked

"Ha! If you could do that I'll be amazed! No one is friends with Rosalie were just afraid of her!" I said laughing at my pain in the ass sister.

Bella smiled a genuine smile and it filled my heart and body with warmth. "So what are we going to do about us?" she said looking at me.

Just hearing the word 'us' got me excited! "If you're going to be cool, you can't be seen with me." I said sadly.

"I know," she sighed, looking sad.

"We could be secret friends!" I said. Secret friends? Wow she's going to think I'm stupid.

"Hmm, secret friends. I love it! Now I get to keep you! Your mine!" she said I was shocked. By the look of her face she didn't mean to say that out loud. I smiled and she blushed enhancing her beauty. I then took her home, while making sure she made it safely into her house I thought about our deal.

Secret friends. That's enough… for now

**A/N- wow this chapter was long! Please review and give me your opinions! Wow this chapter is my longest so far!**


	7. Chapter 7:Please daddy

**(A/N- Hello readers! Thanks for reading my story and please find time to review!**

**In this chapter you're going to see that Bella and Edward aren't the only ones going though rough times)**

**DICLAIMER-**** I do not or will I ever own Twilight…but that doesn't stop me from wishing ******

**B (POV)**

Secret friends? Sure it sounds childish but I loved the thought of it. There was just something about Edward that made me want to get to know him. I wanted him to talk to me, I wanted to earn his breath taking smiles, and I wanted him to trust me.

I sighed knowing that was probably not possible. I haven't really proved myself to be trust worthy. Finally getting my lazy ass out of bed I went into the shower letting the hot water relax my tense muscles and the steam fill me with warmth.

Once I got out I changed into dark blue skinny jeans with an aqua blue V-neck, and of course my awesome chucks. I let my naturally wavy hair hang over my shoulders and applied a touch of eyeliner and mascara. I didn't want to cover my face with a lot goop like most girls my age did. Some days I felt pretty and some days you couldn't pay me to go near a mirror. I guess that's just normal teenage stuff. Feeling as confident as I'll ever be I grabbed my backpack and headed towards the kitchen for my breakfast.

"Hi Bells, by Bells!" my dad said leaving rather quickly.

_What's his problem?_

Probably running late

_No if he were running late then that means…_

I looked at the clock and I realized I was running late. Shit! Completely forgetting about breakfast, I grabbed my stuff and ran to my truck. I was trying to go as fast as I could without driving recklessly. The roads were icy and I didn't want to risk it. I rather be late then die. When I finally got to school I was around ten minutes late, so I rushed to first period that already started. I hated the fact that I had History first, what a boring way to start the day.

When I walked in I immediately noticed three familiar faces. One of them being Alice's, I haven't really gotten to know her much but I can tell she seems very nice. Also by the way she's waving at me with a huge smile on her face at eight in the damn morning I can tell she's very energetic. The next was the big guy Emmett, he gave me a big goofy grin, but I couldn't help but be kind of scared by him. I mean he was huge! Then there was Jessica she was…okay. I mean don't get me wrong she seems nice but way to gossipy.

The teacher seemed irritated that I was late but otherwise shrugged me off. So far everything was going rather well. No one picked on me, boys liked me but none of them…I shuddered remembering what guys at my old school used to do to me.

_Not here! Not ever!_

What would make my life perfect was if I could be with Edward more. It felt wrong to hide him, when all I wanted to do was flaunt him. He was so amazing! None of these losers who picked on him would never see how amazing he is.

You picked on him tooYa but I…

I hated it when Marie had a point. Sure I picked on him for selfish reasons but I never meant it. It was all forced; in fact I really cared for Edward. Yes I cared for him but I couldn't help feel that these feelings were going to get too strong. I couldn't allow that to happen, last time I thought I was in love it ended with utter disaster!

Edward wouldn't do that to youBut how do I know for sure?

**E (POV)**

Bella was my friend! Just thinking that, made my heart skip a beat. Sure I wasn't comfortable with the whole sneaking around thing, but I would take what she gave me. It amazed me how much I desired her presence. Thinking about our new friendship reminded me about the conversation that led to our agreement. I felt rage go through me; I pinched the bridge of my nose to calm myself.

I noticed that the kids where giving me weird looks probably wondering what the hell was wrong with me. But just remembering what those kids at Bella's old school did to her just got me so angry! When she was telling me what happened to her I got these horrible mental pictures and I cant get them out of my mind. I vowed that day that I would always try to protect her.

I was starting to calm down, so I looked around to see if anyone was still staring at me strangely. Then my eyes locked on to Tyler's, he's face was filled with disgust and hatred. I still to this day don't understand why he could hate me so much. He was usually behind the worst pranks, but I never understood why he despised me so. Every prank every hateful glare I would look back and search for what I did to him, but I always came up blank. Tired of wasting my time on him I broke his gaze and stared towards the front of the class. The teacher was going on and on about some mathematical equation when I felt something hitting my head.

I turned around to see Cory looking the other way whistling, and playing with his fingers.

OOH! That's not obvious

I gave him the best glare I could, I learned from the best. Rosalie was famous for her glares. Cory looked almost scared for a bit but then shook his head and smirked. Even though the fear was evident in his eyes. I spent the rest of the class thinking about Bella. My Bella. I liked the sound of that.

I bet she wouldn't

That was probably true, but the fact that she wanted to be friends gave me hope. Second period went by rather slowly, now I was off to lunch. Walking down the halls I couldn't help but here snickering and I noticed that the people around me were pointing at me. Some were pointing at what would appear to be my head, so I ran my fingers through my hair to have spit balls come out. Ugh that's what Cory was doing.

I felt a hand on my back and saw that Bella was walking fast away from me. I checked my back but I didn't feel anything. A few kids were glaring at Bella while the rest were still laughing at me. I looked to see Bella and I noticed that she was crumbling up a piece of paper and then she threw it in the trashcan.

I went to the trashcan and grabbed the paper she threw away. A group of boys who saw me started calling me trash digger, but I just rolled my eyes at them. I unscrambled the piece of paper to see what it said. In black marker it said: Edward is gay and will never lay. I was infuriated. Was it so bad to still be a virgin! I didn't think so. I was still fuming when I remembered something. The hand on my back was Bella's; she was the one who took the paper off my back, then my anger turned into happiness.

She does care!

Even if only a little, that was enough for me

**B (POV)**

How could they do that to Edward! I was so pissed when I walked down the hall and saw what everyone was laughing at. When I saw the paper on his back it just irked me, they used to do that me. Although mine used to say: Bella will never get a fella. Oh that was original. NOT! So when I saw what they did to him I made a quick decision to discretely as possible remove the paper from his back.

Some kids did notice thought but not many. Either way I was proud of myself for saving him from walking around the whole day with that sign. I was headed to the cafeteria when I was grabbed at my shoulder. I was about to tell the person off when I saw that it was just Jessica. I let her babble on and on about all the rumors that she heard, and she seemed proud of herself for spreading them.

"You're sitting with us right?" she said looking hopeful.

"Um…" I really didn't want to, I mean they were nice and everything but I kind of wanted to sit were Edward sits. I couldn't talk to him much or it'll be obvious but for some reason I needed to be in his presence.

"Bella over here!' Alice said excitedly. I waved to her with a smile and apologized to Jessica. I was caught of guard when Alice hugged me, but I must admit it felt nice. She introduced me to Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and Jasper. They all were very nice well except for Rosalie.

Emmett was really funny, Jasper was very calm and comforting, Alice is well, she's special. I can tell we will be really good friends. Rosalie is…I'm not even going to go there. Edward and I didn't talk at all during lunch but that didn't mean we didn't look at each other now in then. There was this emotion in his eyes that I couldn't quite name.

I must be seeing things

**E (POV)**

She fit perfectly with us, its like she was the missing piece. The way I feel towards her is something I never felt before. During lunch I couldn't stop staring at her. Sometimes she would see I was staring and look away but I was mesmerized.

My Bella

**A (POV)**

Bella is so awesome! Now I know for a fact we were going to be best friends. I wonder if she'll let me dress her up? Well she doesn't really have a choice. What I also noticed that Edward keeps on staring at her. Ooh she caught him! Aw Bella blushed! Hmm seems like I'm going to be playing matchmaker!

**R (POV)**

Great now she's sitting at our table! I'm going to have to talk to Alice about this. I don't see why they like her anyway.

**EM (POV)**

Ha! Bella is so easy to make fun of, and that blush is hilarious. I can't wait to test how red I can make her.

"Eddie stop checking Bella out!" Edward looked down to his hands and mumbles something like 'don't call me that.' I turned to Bella and wow the girl looked like a cherry! I laughed so hard; she's officially my new sister!

**E (POV)**

School ended and to day was Friday so my siblings were talking about what they were going to do this weekend. Emmett and Rosalie weren't really telling us what they were going to do, more like they were showing us.

"Do you guys ever stop sucking face?" I said aggravated. They of course ignored me and continued kissing. Alice was telling Jasper that she was going shopping Saturday with Bella, and how she couldn't wait till tomorrow.

I wish I could go

**MYSTERY PERSON (POV)**

It was around 11:00 at night when I heard the front door slam. I was in my room and I just finished my homework. I suddenly got scared when I heard the person stumble around and it sounded like the person just knocked some stuff over.

That could only mean one thing.

Please not tonight!

I started to pray, while I rushed to my bed. I went under the covers and turned off my lamp. I was still praying when I heard footsteps come closer towards my door.

Please let him think I'm asleep

But apparently he didn't care because when he came in, he grabbed me by my hair and threw me to the ground. I looked up to see him staring down at me. I noticed his eyes were blood shot and his hair was messy. He was looking at me with his nostrils flaring. He grabbed me by my shirt, and pulled me up.

"Please daddy, no!" I yelled, my tears falling from my eyes. My pleas only seemed to further anger him and he punched me causing me to fall again. My nose was bleeding and I was hoping that would be the only punch. I was sadly wrong, he grabbed me again by the shirt for another round.

Please God…

(A/N- so who do you think the mystery person is? Try to guess! I'll give you a hint but you might have figured it out already the mystery person is a girl.

**Please review and tell me what you think!)**


	8. Chapter 8:Never again

(A/N- Thank you everyone who does review you guys are awesome! Oh I'll give you another hint on who the Mystery person was from the last chapter- It's not Rosalie or Alice. Carlisle would never hurt them! Well not in my story.)

* * *

**DISCLAIMER-****I do not own Twilight, but hey I can dream right?**

**A (POV)**

Today is Saturday that means SHOPPING! Oh and Bella! I love Rosalie and all but sometimes she can be little overbearing.

_A little!_

Okay a lot! Hmm I wonder which stores I should take Bella too first? I hope where close enough that she'll open up to me, because I really want to know if she likes my brother. Even though he hasn't said anything I know he likes her, I have a feeling they will end up together. I was so worried he'd always be alone.

I shook my head and hopped out of bed. It's 7:36 am; yup Bella is definitely not awake yet.

But I couldn't wait for Bella, I was to giddy.

**B (POV)**

_Edward and I were on top of his car holding hands looking at a sky filled with beautiful stars. Then we saw a shooting star go by, so I closed my eyes to make a wish. When I opened my eyes I noticed he was doing the same._

"_What did you wish for?" I asked curious. I was biting my lip feeling nervous for some reason._

"_I wished for you to kiss me," he said, almost as if reading my mind._

"_Our wishes our about to come true," I said leaning closer to him. He was coming closer too, our noses were touching and our lips were an inch apart when-_

"Bella wake up already!" Alice said bouncing on my bed. She scared me so much that I screamed and fell out of my bed with a loud thud. Alice just giggled and made herself comfortable on my bed. "Are you okay?" she asked not really sounding concerned, but smug.

"Just peachy," I said sarcastically

"Oh Bella." She said shaking her head while smiling. "It's not my fault you're so clumsy."

"Help I've fallen and I can't get up," I said acting dramatic. She chuckled and gave me a hand off the floor. "What time is it?" I asked. She told me she was going to come around noon, but no way did I sleep in that late.

'It's 8:47!" she said way to energetic for eight in the damn morning on a Saturday! Apparently she found my facial expression amusing because she started laughing.

"Can you remind me why you're here so damn early?" I asked with a smirk

"Because were going shopping silly!" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I decided to save me some trouble and I quit arguing to get ready. While taking a shower I realized how pissed I was at Alice. She woke me up from a pretty damn good dream. I mean really did she have to wake me up right when he was about to kiss me?

_**You like Edward! You like Edward!**_

Of course I do, he's a very good friend

_**Psh! I mean you have a crush on him smarty!**_

_NO I DON-_

**Bella…**

Okay maybe I do

That's interesting I have a crush on Edward Cullen. The thought made me smile. Alice started getting impatient so I got out and changed, grabbed some toast, and then we were on our way to Port Angeles. On our way there we talked about ourselves she talked about her big family, and I talked about my broken one. She talked about her love for fashion and I talked about me barely able to match outfits. I learned about, and from her and vice versa, we had started a beautiful friendship.

We have been shopping for hours, I checked my watch and it was now around two o'clock. Alice and I had bought tons of clothes, to the point were we had to make trips back to the car so we wouldn't have to carry around the bags. The car is so full with our stuff that I wonder if we can still fit in there! Alice has really helped me improve my fashion sense. She's showed the world of skirts and color tones, also clothes that were more revealing but not sluttish either. Even though I was freaking tired I must say I had a blast!

She finally agreed to stop and rest and go to lunch at this café. I've been meaning to ask her something and it's been on the tip of my tongue the whole day but I didn't know how to go towards that conversation.

"How is it that you and your family allow Edward to get picked on?" I asked rather abruptly. She looked at me shocked, probably not expecting that question. Hell I didn't even think I'd get the balls to ask it. I didn't want to ruin our friendship but it was something I always wanted to know about.

She sighed before answering "Trust me we don't like what the kids to him but it's just something that has always been. We would tell the kids to back off, but Edward would always say that he could handle himself. That he didn't want to burden us. But that doesn't stop us from trying to control some of the bigger things they try to do to him."

"Why do they hate him so much," I wondered

"Well a lot has to do with Tyler and his jock friends. For some reason they completely loathe him for a reason we don't know. Soon rumors spread about him being a jackass and an emo kid of some sorts when we both know he's not," I nodded. "Edward didn't really help the situation, he just sat back and took their abuse. He never stood up for himself, which he is_ very_ capable of doing. And they took advantage of that, now he just became the school's punching bag."

I just sat there eating the rest of my burger wondering why he would just take it. Edward is definitely something else, the way he made me feel, and just the way he was. They'll never be another Edward Cullen, he's one-of-a-kind.

"I understand Alice, and don't worry I don't think badly of you for it," I said and I meant it. I gave her a smile to show I really didn't judge her for what other kids did to her brother. I just wish there was something we could do. I hated feeling helpless. Alice and I spent the rest of lunch in deep thought. Things started to brighten up afterwards though. We continued shopping, but we noticed it was getting really dark.

We decide to head back to the car, but we ended up getting lost. I was starting to freak out. Where were we? Nothing around me looked familiar, we weren't even around stores anymore! The buildings around me looked abandoned.

"Okay Alice, things are starting to get creepy," I said wrapping my arms around myself.

"Umm…" she said fidgeting with her hands. "Let's go down here," she said pointing towards a dark street. I looked more closely and I noticed that there seemed to be a neon sign. Which probably meant there was bar down there. _In other words we shouldn't go there._ She started walking down the street when I grabbed her arm and shook my head. I had a really bad feeling about this. "Come on Bella," the look on her eyes told me she had the same bad feeling.

I looked around and saw we had no other options. I grabbed her hand for comfort and she gave it a tight squeeze while she smiled at me. We kept walking but I could have sworn I was hearing footsteps. "Alice do you hear that?" I asked looking around me. When I did I saw a shadow go behind one of the buildings. "Crap," I whispered.

"What is it? I don't hear anything!" she said frantic.

"Come Alice we have to start walking faster," this was not going to be good if my suspicions are right. We started walking faster down the street when I heard more footsteps and laughter. How many people were following us? We both must have heard the noises because we both looked back at the same time. My heart went into over drive when I saw three or four guys walking not to far behind us, with what looked like beer bottles in there hands. Fuck their drunk!

I was still looking at the group behind us when Alice came to an abrupt stop and screams. I looked at her and I was about to ask her why she screamed when I looked at where she was looking at. In front of us were another two guys. Shit we were trapped.

Things were only getting worse when they backed us against the wall, while they made a semi circle as a barrier. What the hell was I suppose to do! I could try to distract them while Alice made it out safely. Looking at Alice reminded me that I had to protect her. She was getting teary eyed, and I noticed she was doing something with her hand behind her back I ignored it though trying to think about what I should do.

I noticed the drunks were in what looked like their late twenty's and were wearing casual clothing. I also realized that they were speaking. When I heard what they were saying I wasn't sure what I wanted to do more: snort or scream. They were dividing us, they were choosing who got their kicks first. Bastards.

"Yo! You think their cherry's?" one of the guys with serious acne said.

"Naw they look experienced," some other guy said winking at me. I wanted to barf, maybe that would be a good enough distraction to run.

"So what's the plan?" The youngest one said taking another swig of beer. Both Alice and me started to pay more attention. We wanted to know the answer to _this _question.

"We'll fuck em them dump em." The oldest said looking us up and down. I felt so much rage pulsing through my veins. What he said sounded so much like James when I confronted him. With that memory brought back all the others. Every tear, every prank, every assault, every damn time I prayed to God hoping I wouldn't wake up the next day. I was fucking seeing red.

_NEVER AGAIN!_

**A (POV)**

Things were seriously getting bad. I should have never said to go down this street. I wanted so badly to be strong when they backed us against the wall but all I really wanted to do was break down.

Oh Jasper I need you!

But he wasn't here now, and that thought had me on the verge of tears. I realized I still had my phone and since I was a teenager after all I was able to make a text without looking; saying we needed help and that we were near a bar by the abandoned part of Port Angeles. The only thing is, I don't know whom I sent it to.

Who ever it was help us!

Soon the group of drunks started wondering if we were virgin's aka "cherries." Ugh pigs! When one guy asked what they were planning on doing Bella and I made sure to hear what they had to say. When the leader or whatever said fuck them then dump them I was revolted! Also I was freaked out, no way was I letting these boneheads touch me or Bella!

I hate it that in my head I'm confident but in the outside I'm crying.

I looked to see how Bella was handling things, so when I turned to look at her, I was shocked. Bella looked infuriated. No I need a stronger word for the look on her face. I hadn't realized until now that she was no longer holding my hand, instead her hands were clenched into tight fist; one empty the other holding her purse.

Every guy was afraid of her and actually took a step back well all except one. He looked at her and smirked that only seemed to get Bella angrier. "Aw did we get the wittle girl angry?" he said in a baby voice.

Bella stepped towards him with not a hint of fear in her eyes. She looked so strong so determined; it was amazing!

Go get em Bella!

**E (POV)**

This whole day I couldn't help but feel jealous of Alice. She would get to see Bella's smile, her laugh, and her beautiful voice. Just the fact that she would be in her presence, made her lucky. Today I worked more on the lullaby I was writing for Bella, it was coming along quite well. It was beautiful if I do say so myself, but it has nothing on the inspiration of the song: my Bella.

It was getting late and Alice still hasn't come back yet. I was sitting on the couch waiting for her hoping she would fill me in on her day, but now I was really getting worried and so was Jasper who was pacing in the living room were I was at.

"Calm down Jasper! I'm sure their fine," I said trying to convince myself more than him.

"How do I know? She hasn't called or left any notice that she was safe!" usually Jasper was a very calm person, but when it came to Alice he could get pretty crazy especially when it came to her safety.

Where is Bella? What if something happened to them? Gah how could I be so stupid to let two fragile girls out alone! Please be safe! Jasper's pacing was really starting to bug me. I mean really, he wasn't helping.

"Jasper sit do-" I was interrupted by my phone ringing. It said it was a text message, and it was from Alice! "Jasper I just got a text from Alice!" he quickly sat next to me.

"What does it say?" he said rushing me to read it. I flipped open my phone to see…

**To: Edward**

**From: Alice**

**Plz help! There are these guyz we got lost we ended up in the abandoned part of port angeles close to sum bar! Plz hurry!**

Oh God! I grabbed Jasper and told him to grab his shoes and to hurry up. He didn't question me until we got into the car I can tell he was angry when he read the text on my phone. I was driving really fast, but right now I didn't care. I swear if any of those bastards touch my sister or my Bella there will be hell to pay!

I knew were to go, there was only one bar in the abandoned part of Port Angeles. I drove faster, thinking of what could be happening to them right now. Please be safe! I swerved through cars, I ran red lights, and I cut off countless people

Please don't let me be to late!

**(A/N-OOOh! What is Bella going to do with the guys! Will Edward make it on time? Will they even need them? Will Bella's sudden anger and confidence be able to save them? You'll see in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9:Hell of a girl

Hey! Thank you everyone who has reviewed, I seriously want to bake you guys something*laughs* I am so proud of Bella in this chapter!

**WARNING! = Language and some ****serious**** ass kicking!**

**Disclaimer=**** I own Twilight *Wakes up from dream* Dammit!**

* * *

**  
**

A (POV)

Remembering about my phone I decide to record all of this. That way we can get these jackasses thrown in jail! Without making it too obvious I aimed my phone's camera so that it everyone's face was captured. Once I was sure I got everyone I aimed the camera at the Bella showdown. The guy looked down on her feeling superior and smirked at her. She glared at him fuming. He started to turn around very slowly.

He quickly turned around using his right arm to try to punch Bella. Bella quickly ducked, then she stepped on his foot with her heel causing him to bend over, when he did she kneed him in the face making him fall to the floor.

_WOW!_

The remaining four guys looked at there shaking leader in shock as he groaned. I stood there stunned when in the inside I was applauding. The guy's shock quickly turned into anger as they started to gang up on her. Bella didn't even look shaken in fact she looked smug!

"Wow, you guys are so weak you have to gang up on me? Pathetic," she said shaking her head in mock disappointment. This seemed to anger them, so instead of getting her in a group they decided to take turns. Ha! That's exactly what Bella wanted them to do. The youngest of the bunch went first looking quite scared, he should be. Both of them went into a fighting position and started to walk into a circle, contemplating the others moves. Finally the boy just ran up to her holding his right fist in the air. Bella grabbed his right hand and twisted it to wear it was behind his back.

"Agh!" he cried as Bella pushed him against the wall. He jerked his head back and it hit her in the face causing her to stumble back. She had her back on the floor while she started to rub her nose. The kid leaned down to her and was about to hit her face when she quickly rolled over making him hit the cement with his hand really hard. "What the fuck!" he screamed at his bloody hand.

"Aw is the baby hurt?" Bella asked in a taunting voice. This seemed to hit a nerve because he charged at her grabbing her neck with a fierce hold. She was struggling to breath under his hold. I felt so helpless I was glued to wear I was standing. All I could do was record this shit!

"Come on Bella!" I said offering my voice. My voice actually seemed to encourage her so I kept chanting hoping it would help. Apparently it did because Bella got the strength to remove her hands from his neck to grab his shoulders. She kneed him right in the penis. He rolled off of her in anguish. I had to give this kid credit because even after that he still tried to attack Bella. She kicked him in the face with her pointy boot causing him to go unconscious.

"Next," she said out of breath. A guy with a serious uni-brow walked towards her. She was taking off her jacket when he bolted towards her with a beer bottle in hand, she grabbed the arms of her jacket using it to choke him. He was swinging the bottle wildly while she struggled to keep him on the floor. As hard as he could; he pushed off the floor giving him the ability to stand. Bella was knocked onto the floor she looked up to see uni-brow running towards her. She aimed her foot perfectly so the sharp heel of her boot stabbed him where the sun-don't-shine.

_That's why girls wear heels! It's a girl's perfect weapon!_

The dude started to cry, and scream in pure agony. Bella removed her shoe causing the guy to scream louder. She quickly stood up and grabbed his shoulders using her knee to repeatedly hit him in the pit of his stomach. He fell to the floor crying. The kid with really bad acne looked at his surroundings in complete fear. He was the only one left.

He looked at me and grabbed me, using me as a shield. "Don't you come closer, I got your friend," he said in shaky voice. I was recording Bella walking slowly towards us. The guy was looking around so he didn't notice when Bella grabbed one of the beer bottles. She held the bottle in her right hand behind her back while she took slow and careful steps towards us.

"Alice duck!" she screamed running towards us. Bella crashed the bottle against his face causing the bottle to shatter. I was now on the floor still recording everything on my phone. Now all the guys were on the floor either unconscious or screaming in pain. Bella put her hands on her knees bending down, trying to catch her breath. She looked up from the ground and gives me a slight smile, which I returned with an even bigger smile. She started walking towards me "Alice are you o-" she fell to the floor.

"Bella!" I screamed running to her. I lifted her head so it was resting on my lap. My tears started to fall on her face. My phone had stopped recording so I called the cops, it turns out someone already did and they were on there way. I looked at Bella to see how badly she was hurt. She had blood on her face and clothes; I just didn't know how much of it was hers. She had a cut below her right eye, and her right cheek was bluish purple. There was a cut on her lip and her nose was bleeding, looking at her injuries and then looking at me who was perfectly unscathed made me feel horrible. Bella was better than any super hero. My best friend. My tears didn't stop so it made my cell phone screen blurry. It seems the text I sent was sent to Edward. It had been approximately 37 minutes since the text was sent. The police and Edward should be close by.

"Oh Bella," I said staring at her. "I love you. You're like the sister I always wanted. Rose is my sister too, but you proved you're a true sister. Were soul sisters!" I said laughing while sobbing uncontrollably. I heard the sirens and soon the police light were shining on us. "Look Bella they brought an ambulance too! You're going to be okay." I said Shaking Bella a bit. She still didn't wake up.

"Alice!"

"BELLA!"

I looked up to see Jasper and Edward running past the cops to us. Jasper went next to me and kissed me on the forehead and I asked if I was hurt. I shook my head.

"But Bella is a different story." I said sadly looking at my best friend/sister.

"Oh my God Bella!" Edward gasped. It was easy to see the love and concern in his eyes. I couldn't help but smile. Edward loves Bella, I wonder if he knows it.

They took Bella and put her on a gurney, she was still unconscious. Edward and Jasper and the cops were around me telling me to explain why Bella was hurt and I wasn't, and also to explain why all the guys were on the floor. I told them that they were planning on raping us, which caused Jasper and Edward to stiffen. I showed the cops the footage on my phone and Bella impressed them. They told the three of us that only one person could go with Bella in the ambulance. Hmm who should go?

"Please Alice can I go with her?" Edward pleaded. I nodded I couldn't turn him down with that look in his eyes. Jasper and I headed to the car holding hands. I felt calmer in his presence. He told me that he called all our family and Bella's father to come to the hospital.

**E (POV)**

My beautiful angel was almost raped tonight! She looked so broken; blood was all over her clothes, a cut and a big bruise on her face. Yet I couldn't help but think she still looked beautiful. My angel, no she was my warrior angel. I smiled; it sounded like something out of a video game.

"That's one hell of a girl," said a man in his early thirties with brown hair and blue eyes. His blue eyes were looking at Bella with awe. "I saw the video, she kicked ass!" He said checking her heart rate and blood pressure.

"I know she's amazing," I said, she was amazing in every way

"Those guys did not see that coming"

"They'll be arrested right?' I said stroking Bella's face.

"Of course! They got eye witness and it was caught on video!" he said to assure me.

"Good, those jerks need to go to jail." She looked so calm and peaceful. Her blood pressure was a little too high for comfort, but there didn't seem to be any serious injuries.

"Edward," she sighed. Was she waking up? No her eyes were still closed, that could only mean…she's dreaming about me? My heart filled and my mind soared. I kissed her lightly on her forehead, letting her know I was there. My lips tingled from the contact, making me smile.

"Ah, young love," the man, said giving me a smile. I looked at Bella thinking about what the man said. Was I in love with her? I mean the question was how could I not be in love with Bella! She was breathtaking and oh so beautiful. She had eyes and a voice that could melt you. She was nice and sweet, but also strong and feisty. She was perfect…for me.

_I'm in love with Bella swan!_

I wanted to scream it to the rooftops, but that might attract attention.

**2 hours later~~**

**B (POV)**

I woke up to an annoying beeping sound. Ugh! Why did I turn my alarm on it's a weekend! I waved my arm trying to shut off my alarm clock.

"Stupid alarm clock," I said still looking for it with my other arm covering my face. I heard a chuckle and I felt someone grab my hand. I quickly took my arm around my face to see my dad and all the Cullen's in this hospital room.

_Wait a minute why are we in a hospital?_

_**Look around you genius!**_

I did and I saw I was in a hospital bed with a tube up my nose and other stuff in my arms.

How the hell did I not notice that! I attempted to take out the tubes but Carlisle stopped me. I looked at him with confusion silently asking for answers.

He sighed, "Alice give me your phone please." Alice quickly grabbed her purse and pulled out her cell and gave it to Carlisle and sat down giving me big smile.

"This should remind you," he said playing a video on the phone. Then it all came back to me. Everything Alice and I talked about that day, all the clothes we bought, how scared we were when we got lost, and those guys. Oh my God those guys!

"Are they in jail! Alice are you okay?" I asked sitting up. Then I noticed something. There were looking at me weird. There was this sparkle in their eyes; they were looking at me in awe? No one has answered me yet! "Um guys?"

"Oh I'm sorry dear," Esme said, "You just amaze us. Not only did you take on five older men who were much older than you, but when you wake up from the hospital you only worry about Alice." She said as if she was proud of me, but there was a hint of distaste in her voice. "Bella sweetheart you must be more careful though what you did with those guys was amazing but it was a huge risk that could of gotten you killed!" Edward, Alice, and my father flinched when she said killed.

They took turns coming up to me, I guess there just going to ignore my questions.

Carlisle first "Bella I owe you so much for my daughter's safety. Your bravery saved both of your lives." He gave me a hug and walked back to stand in the corner.

Esme went up and hugged me then gave me a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Oh Bella is it weird for me to say that your like a daughter to me now?" I shook my head no with a smile "good, when I saw you hurt, my heart broke. Your very precious to me." She said going back to Carlisle. Her words filled my body with warmth.

"Bella you were so amazing! Remind me not to get on your bad side," Edward said chuckling. "Thank you Bella for my sister, but I'm so sorry that you got hurt in the process. It hurts me a lot to see you on this hospital bed," he gave me a very tiny peck on my forehead, but that one peck made my heart soar!

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Alice said shaking her head. "How dare you risk your life for me!" she shouted. Everyone stared at her in shock. Her tone was less angry and more excited when she said "Even though it was the sweetest most bravest thing anyone has every done for me! Oh and also it was the coolest thing I have ever seen! I swear it was cooler than any Jackie Chan movie!" she gave me a tight squeeze then went back to sit down.

Jasper walked hesitantly towards me with indecision written on his face. His eyes met mine and he surprised me by giving me a big hug. "Thank you! Thank you! I don't know what I would of done if Alice was hurt. Thank you for protecting her when I couldn't. I am sorry you are hurt though." He said giving me a smile then going back to Alice.

"Damn Bella! You can kick some serious ass!" Emmett said followed by a large laugh that filled the room. He gave me a bone-crushing hug that had me gasping for air when he let me go.

Charlie was next to give me a hug "Oh Bella, I'm so proud of you, yet upset at the same time. You nearly gave this old man a heart attack!" he said letting go of me.

"It would take a lot more to take down the almighty Charlie Swan." I said causing him to laugh. Everyone turned to look at Rosalie who was just playing with her nails. They saw she wasn't going to say anything so they gave her a disapproving face.

She looked up "What!?" Esme sighed and Carlisle just shook his head clearly disappointed. Edward and Alice glared at her, Jasper shook his head slightly and Emmett looked like he was in a middle of a daydream. Lucky, he was able to escape the tension in the room. I coughed to try to break the silence.

"It's fine. Umm I just wanted to say that I would of done it for any of you, and if I had to I would." I said looking at everyone including Rosalie.

"But I'm more special right?" Alice asked. I chuckled and nodded she smiled back brightly.

"Okay family it's getting late. Let Bella rest now." Carlisle said. Alice and Esme gave me one last hug before leaving. They all said goodbye I gave them one last wave before they left.

"I gotta go too Bells"

"It's okay dad, I'll be fine," I said. He gave me a hug then left. Great now what I'm I going to do? I looked around for a magazine or something when I heard footsteps outside the door.

"I'll meet you at the car I left my purse!" the voice came from Rosalie. I looked around the room; there wasn't a purse in here. She came inside my room "Look," she said looking everywhere but at me. "I really appreciate what you did for Alice and I…I owe you one." She looked directly at me when she said "but don't think I'm going to be nice to you now if anything I just hate you a little bit less!" she stomped off shutting the door behind her.

I smiled, that was probably the best I was ever going to get from Rosalie. Today started off with a dream about Edward, Alice dragging me off to go shopping, a deep conversation with Alice about her brother, getting lost, doing some serious butt whooping, and a sorta nice comment from Rosalie.

_Today has been some hell of a day!_

Then I drifted to a deep sleep…

**TYLER (POV)**

Stupid school, stupid homework, and stupid everything! Man I'm bored I just need some fun, I need to let lose. There is absolutely nothing on T.V.

"Honey next weekend you're the only one who is going to be home. Okay?"

"Okay mom!" Yes! I ran to my room and locked the door. I started looking for my phone under the messy piles in my room. Ah here it is!

"Dude! Party at my house next weekend!" I said.

**(A/N****- How was my first ever written fight scene? Okay at the party that Tyler is throwing a lot of stuff is going to happen!!! Things like, you'll find out who the Mystery person was! Oh and so much more! PLEASE REVIEW! It would make my day!) I'll give you a hint= a certain character is going to regret getting what they always wanted!**


	10. Tonight should be interesting

I was very sad to see how little reviews I got for the last chapter. So that put me in a writing funk, which explains why I haven't updated in a while. Was my last chapter not good? Please give me your opinion! Well the party is going to be the start of the drama concerning other characters.

The party in this chapter consists of underage drinking and horny teenagers. You've been warned!

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight! But every year I put it on my Christmas list.**

B (POV)

Today was Friday and I was getting ready for school. I was released the next day from the hospital after the whole nightmare on Saturday. What happened on Saturday gave me a huge confidence boost. It proved that I could take care of myself. Some how the news was spread about my "heroic moment" insert big eye roll. So the whole damn town knows, but of course the story was way over exaggerated. The story was that I fought off ten guys who escaped from prison with guns and knifes. Ha! If that were the case Alice and I would be dead right now.

So now guys looked at me with awe and respect, while girls looked at me with envy and fear since they now know I can kick their butts! When it came to school and friends everything was great! School was easy I am proud to say I was a straight A student, but that doesn't mean I don't slack off every now and then which occasionally causes my grades to drop but I always manage to get them back up. Now I was officially apart of the cool crowd. I was friends with everyone who was considered cool but my closest friends at school were Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and I guess Rosalie. They made school a blast especially when we pulled pranks. Most were on teachers and faculty but of course there was an occasional nerd.

So things were going pretty smooth, the only thing that was complicated was the whole thing with Edward. We remained secret friends and we often saw each other at secret locations but always at weird times. It was either very early in the morning or way late at night and we usually met at the park. We were getting really close and that scared me because I could never be the true friend he deserved. The reasons I hid our friendship were completely selfish and he deserved better.

"Bella your going to be late!" my dad yelled from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" I replied. I looked in the mirror wearing light blue skinny jeans a tight white T-shirt with a thin purple jacket with black buttons and yellow converse. My hair was in pretty waves hanging on my shoulders and back. I kissed my dad on the cheek before practically running towards my truck. I got to school and parked in what became 'Bella's spot' no one dared parked there. I just got out of my truck and slung my backpack over my shoulder when I was nearly knocked to the ground.

"You would think I'd get used too your morning attacks Alice," I said with a smile.

She let go of me and gave me a once over "You look very pretty today Bella!"

"Don't I always," I said. She responded by rolling her eyes. I said hello to everyone and they said hi back.

"Bella your going to the party right?" Emmett said with a puppy dogface.

"Like I can say no with a face like that!" I said smacking his arm.

"Oh no Bella! Please don't beat me up." Emmett said with mock horror. We started to playfully shove each other until the bell rang. Alice, Emmett and I headed to our world history class talking about the party tonight. The whole school was going crazy waiting for this party. Tyler promised he would have plenty of alcohol.

I was in the middle of taking notes when I felt something hit my head. I turned around to see Emmett trying to control his laughter. He pointed to the ground and I saw a wad of paper I picked it up and read the note

(A/N-The words in bold is Bella and the words not in bold is Emmett. This is them passing notes throughout class!)

_Yo! Alice wanted me to tell ya she's gona make you extra hot tonight!_

_**Oh god! Kill me now!**_

_Naw I saw the video of you kicking ass. I don't wana risk it_

**That is very wise of you Emmy**

_Don't call me that! Well anyways the party tonight should be bomb!_

**I know I can't wait! Just don't let me get to wasted alright!?**

_No way I'm lookin forward to seeing how you act when you're wasted!_

I turned around to glare at him. He smiled innocently and turned his attention to the teacher. When I asked him to watch how much I drink tonight I wasn't kidding. I never seemed to have any will power when it came to alcohol. I just hope I wouldn't do anything I might regret. Last time I got really trashed, I almost ended having sex with two random guys but I never got that far because if someone else caught my eye I would go after them. I guess when I got drunk I turned into a slut. Great now I'm having second thoughts about going to the party.

_Tonight should be interesting_

**School is over and everyone is home it's now 8:00**

**E (POV)**

I sat on the couch while my siblings got ready for tonight's party. Like usual I wasn't going, alcohol and drugs and teenagers having sex anywhere they could never really interested me so when there were parties I just stayed home. I was flipping through channels when someone through clothes at me.

"What the?" I said looking at the Black V-neck and dark blue jeans.

"Get dressed!" Alice said. She came fifteen minutes ago from Bella's house. Alice was wearing a green spaghetti strap dress with a black bow tied around it that went up to her knees.

"Alice I'm not going remember! I never do," I whined

"But Bella is going to be there!" she said knowing my weakness. Somehow Alice knew I liked Bella but thankfully never said anything to anyone else. Maybe I should reconsider the whole not going to the party thing. If I went it's not like I could talk to her, I'd only be able to look at her from afar, but that was better than just watching TV.

"Oh and trust me you're going to want to see her. She looks stunning in the tiny black dress she's wearing!" Alice said winking at me. Okay that's it I have to go now! I sighed and got up with the clothes Alice gave and went to my room to get changed. I put on some cologne and did the best I could to control my hair but it was useless.

When I got downstairs everyone else was ready. Emmett in a simple black muscle shirt, with a pair of dark jeans. Jasper in a button up green shirt and jeans to match Alice. Rosalie was wearing a sparkly silver dress and leggings.

"Wow Rosalie you look like a disco ball!" I said getting her angry

"Don't listen to him baby. You look hot," Emmett said kissing her. I rolled my eyes and got into my Volvo while the rest got into Emmett's jeep. The whole drive there I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. Over the week we managed to see each other without anybody knowing. The hours were ridiculous but she was worth it. Our bond has also gotten stronger during the week and so has my love for her. I just wasn't sure if I could ever express it to her, God knows I want too, but so much is on the line.

I got to the party and I noticed that my siblings weren't here yet. I walked into the house and immediately people stayed clear of me, I sighed and just stood in the corner. Some Lady Gaga song was playing and I noticed most of the kids here were already drunk. I felt uncomfortable when I saw that some of the girls were eyeing me. Most people here were either making out or dancing very sexually or going upstairs to actually have sex. I turned to see my family come in then I saw what made them late. I gasped when Bella came in with a strapless black mini dress that came down mid-thigh. She had smoky eyes and reddish. I was so entranced by her beauty - so were many of the guys here. Alice whispered something in her ear and she laughed shaking her head. Bella then went with Rose and Emmett to the kitchen where all the alcohol was.

_Tonight should be interesting_

**3 hours later~~~**

**EMMETT (POV)**

Everyone is fucking drunk! Well except Edward. Jeesh will the boy ever just let loose! Everyone was drunk but Bella and Mike Newton were wasted. Who knows how much they drank but every time I saw them they were chugging something down. Bella said something about drinking a lot at parties, but seeing Mike drink that much was shocking, he usually just had one beer and then called it quits. He must really want Bella to like him.

I was going to grab another beer when Rosalie pulled me to a deep kiss, tongue and all! I forgot all about the beer and kissed her back holding her tightly to me.

"Car. You. Me. Now." She said. She didn't have to ask me twice!

_All right!_

**E (POV)**

The party was starting to get intense. The people here were either drinking or doing something sexual. I have seen Bella several times but ever time I did my heart broke. Every time I saw her she was kissing a different guy then she would suddenly leave him. I was looking around when I saw Bella with Mike Newton. Jealousy flowed through me - again - when I saw him press his body against hers, pushing her roughly to the wall. Too rough if you ask me, I started walking towards them. He started to kiss her so I came to an abrupt stop, but then I noticed her squirming under him so I walked up to them.

"Sorry Mike I just don't see you that way," she said laughing slightly trying to get away from him. He grabbed her arms holding her tightly against the wall.

"Why!? I-I looove you!" he said angrily and _very_ drunk.

"Oh your so silly," she said giggling. I put my hand on Mike's shoulder causing him to tense up and look at me.

"She doesn't want you Mike," I said as calmly as I could

"I'll make her want me!" he yelled kissing Bella again

"Ew your yucky!" she slurred. The rage went through me as he tried to force himself on her. I roughly pried him off Bella causing him to fall to the floor. He lunged at me but I punched him making him fall on a couple on the couch. They pushed him off, onto the floor, and then continued kissing. I looked back up to Bella to see if she was hurt or frightened.

She pulled me into a hug, completely surprising me because there never was much physical contact between us. "You're my hero! Come on," she said letting go of me and grabbing my hand and taking me up to the third floor of the house. She opened a door that opened to what seemed to be the master bedroom. She closed the door behind us and walked up to me with lust in her eyes.

"Bella what are you d-" I was interrupted by her finger to my mouth. She told me to shush and she pushed me against the wall and started to kiss my neck.

**Jessica (POV)**

I practically died when I saw Mike kissing Bella. What did she have that I didn't? I was the one that loved him; I was the one that has wanted him since tenth grade! I started to breath heavily and I felt my tears coming down my face. I ran to the bathroom that was thankfully empty and just broke down and cried. After I was done I saw that my face looked horrible.

"Ugh my makeup is ruined!" I said grabbing some toilet paper to clean my face. I was so glad I brought my makeup bag. I swear I'm such a genius. After my beautiful face was on again I decided to leave the bathroom. When I opened the door I saw Mike standing in the doorway with a bloody lip.

"Hi Jessica," he slurred. Oh I see he's drunk.

"Hi Mike I ju-" he suddenly pulled me to him kissing me deeply. He closed the door behind us and we fell to the bathroom floor. He was on top of me kissing me passionately. I responded back, but I felt nervous when he started taking off our clothes. I was nervous because I've never had sex before, but I couldn't say no because this is what I always wanted. I always wanted him to want me.

His thrust were getting faster; his breathing becoming more erratic and I thought he finally wanted me, so I couldn't help but cry when Mike moaned "Oh Bella!"

**E (POV)**

She continued to kiss my neck so I couldn't help but moan. My hands were on her hips holding her to me while her hands were exploring my chest and abs. I seriously needed to control this situation before we went to far. I mean don't get me wrong I always wanted Bella to kiss me and hold me but I wanted her to do it when she was sober. She kept trying to kiss my lips but I always pushed her back because if she did kiss me on the mouth I know I would loose the little control I still had.

"Be-Bella we need to stop," I said trying to sound firm but not succeeding

"Your so sexy Edward," she purred grabbing me by my shirt and throwing me on the bed. She got on top of me and continued to kiss my neck. She slipped her thumbs under my shirt and started rubbing circles on my skin. She started to grind against my erection - _when did that get there?_ - while kissing the exposed skin left by my V-neck. Oh God! She was making stopping this really hard, but I had to do it. Unfortunately.

"Bella I-I, we have to stop!" I said grabbing her arms so she could stop

"Why," she pouted. God she was sexy!

"Your drunk," I said my voice slightly stronger

"Your sexy," she said trying to kiss me.

"No Bella," I said, she looked hurt "Trust me I want to. I _really_ want to! But I want to when you're sober okay?" she nodded and started to cuddle against me. "Come on Bella I'll take you home," I said picking her up bridal style. I tried to calm my heartbeat because I was still turned on. We walked down the stairs dodging the crowd and stepping over some kids who appeared to be asleep.

"Edward!" Alice called running after us

"Yea?"

"Oh my God! What happened to her?" she screamed

"She's drunk, so I'm taking her home," I said. Wasn't it obvious?

"You can't take her home! Her father is a fucking cop! He'll be pissed that some random guy brings his daughter who is completely wasted home at 2 o'clock in the damn morning!" she said fuming

"So then were do I take her?" I said hoping she would say our house

"To our house of course! Lay her on my bed, I wont be to long, and don't worry I'll call her dad and make something up," she said walking away

I put Bella in the car and drove her home, when we got to the house it was completely dark. I hit myself with several objects going to Alice's room, when we got inside Bella was still in my arms.

_Where she belongs._

I laid her on the bed but her arms where tightly holding my neck. I was sad when I had to pry her arms off me because I liked the feel of her arms around me. She nuzzled into the bed so I left.

In my room I changed into green and black flannel pajamas and a white T-shirt. I got into my bed pulling the comforter over my bed but I couldn't go to sleep. Feeling the way Bella held me made me feel empty without her. I got scared when I felt someone cuddle against me, but then I smelled the scent of strawberries and alcohol. My Bella. I held her to my body feeling completely content and happy

"Goodnight Bella," I said kissing her forehead then falling asleep

_I love you_

**Mystery Person (POV)**

I so badly wanted to go to the party tonight, but father wouldn't let me. So instead of having fun with friends I did my homework and watched TV. I stiffened when I heard the front door slam. I heard fast moving steps coming towards my bedroom, then my father burst through my door.

Before I could do or say anything he pulled me into a tight hug lifting off my bed to were he was holding me so tightly that my feet weren't touching the floor. To say I was stunned didn't cover it; my father hasn't hugged me in seven years. All of a sudden he quickly let go of me causing me to fall the ground.

I screamed as he started to kick me in my stomach. My whole body was already badly bruised from his past beatings. My clothes had to cover all skin, I used the fact that it was often cold to explain why I wore the clothes I did.

I started crying, my violent sobs shaking my whole body.

"Oh Angela," he said before he kicked me one more time then left my room.

(A/N- Yup the mystery girl was Angela Weber :( so what you guys think about this chapter? Did any of you guys guess right on the mystery gal? I read the reviews and no one mentioned Angela. A drunk Bella is a horny Bella. PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me write faster :)


	11. Everything will be different now

**I AM SO SORRY for my lack of update! School has gotten harder and I've been given more assignments. So please stick with me I wont abandon this story cause I love it and have so many ideas for it. Oh a little hint- reviews make me post quicker! I wrote this story in my English notebook during classes :)**

**DISCLAIMER-**** I hate writing these because it reminds me that I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

  
**

**B (POV)**

Oh. My. God. I can feel it; I have a hangover from hell! I really didn't want to open my eyes, because I doubt I can handle the light right now. Ugh, my head is pounding and my stomach feels like it's in a knot. My major headache stopped me from realizing I was cuddled up to something. It felt hard yet soft, and very warm. Wow it smells good too! With my eyes still closed I started to fidget around. I didn't move too much because something was restraining me, so something was holding on to _me_ too. I finally opened my eyes to see that I wasn't holding on to _something_ I was holding onto _someone. _I was holding onto some random guy in his bed!

So I did the only logical thing I could think of. I screamed. Loud.

Which caused the guy next me to wake up abruptly. "What the-," he said falling off the bed. Wait a minute I know that velvety voice. The loud thud he made went straight to my achy head causing me to groan loudly. I went to the edge of the bed and looked down to see Edward rubbing his butt.

_What. The. Hell… Oh God it's Edward!_

He must have noticed the petrified look on my face, because he slowly walked up to me with his hands slightly in the air. I finally looked around to see that I was in his freaking room! I was wasted yesterday…what the hell happened last night? I'm in his room…we were in his bed…he's in pj's and I'm still in my dress…wait a minute!

_Why the hell am I not wearing underwear! Did Edward and I have…_

I looked back at Edward and he was taken aback by my expression. If we did what I think we did then it would ruin our friendship, things would be mega weird, and I couldn't even fucking remember last night!

"Oh God! Did we…?" I trailed off, hoping he would catch my drift. He looked at me with confusion coloring his face.

"Um," he said looking around uncomfortable

**(A/N-Okay pretend Bella is saying this really, really fast okay!) **"We did! Oh my…Uh, I am so sorry. I can't believe this! I swore to myself…Shit! I did it again and with you! Well I like you…Fuck! Forget I said that! Wait weren't you a virgin? Oh no I took your virginity! Ah great now your going to regret and hate me. Stupid, drunk, horny Bella!" I yelled pacing around his room, suddenly I felt very nauseous. He luckily had his own bathroom. I ran in there locking the door behind me, and then I ran to the toilet and threw up. Edward was knocking on the door, wildly asking if I was all right until I told him to wait a minute. I only threw up twice, so after I was done I made sure to clean my mess. Once things were clean and back to normal, I went to the sink to clean myself up. I splashed some water on my face using toilet paper to wipe my messed up makeup. When my face was clean and refreshed I grabbed some toothpaste and brushed my teeth with my finger to take away the nasty barf taste. Feeling slightly better I took a deep breath and went back to the bedroom.

Edward was sitting on the edge of the bed facing me with shock written all over his face. I was about to speak, but he held his hand up to stop me. "Bella,' he sighed looking slightly amused but not much. "We didn't have sex," he looked at me with a slight smile.

"Really?" I asked relieved, yet strangely disappointed.

"Yes, but you did try to seduce me. It took all my will power to not take advantage of your drunken state," he said with a smirk. At the moment I didn't even care I tried to seduce him, I'm just glad we didn't go all the way! I didn't want his first time to be with a drunk! His first time should be special and something he cherished. I broke out into a smile as I ran up to hug him. My arms were wound tightly around his neck and I was straddling his lap. I am so glad I didn't mess things up! He was shocked by my sudden attack, but he snapped out of it and chuckled while he held me tightly. I was smiling from ear to ear and I bet he was too.

I turned my head slightly to see he had hickeys on his neck. My happiness turned to a mixture of anger, jealousy, and hurt. Anger because I wanted to hunt down the slut who marked MY man. Jealousy because if any girl was going to mark him it was going to be me! Followed by hurt because Edward let it happen. When I was going to ask him about it, everything from last night came back to me.

Alice's makeover, drinking loads of alcohol with mike, making out with random guys-one of them taking my underwear, mike forcefully kissing me, Edward saving me, me…thanking Edward.

"I remember now!" I jumped off, standing in front of him. I ran my hand through my hair, thinking about what I did last night. Fuck, I practically sexually assaulted Edward. Then he had to carry my drunk ass home. "Edward I'm so sorry about what I put you through last night," I felt really bad. I was going to leave when he stood up and pulled me into a tight embrace. I hesitantly rapped my arms around him, and put the right side of my face against his chest. He rested the side of his face against my head. I felt perfectly content.

"Bella," I felt something very lightly touch my head. His lips? "Don't apologize, you didn't ruin anything for me, I was more than happy to save you from that vile Mike Newton," he used his hand to lightly turn my face up to look at him.

"Really?" I said unsure

"Yes Bella," he smiled. "I must admit I rather enjoyed your assault, a lot more than I should have," he said with a smirk, I on the other hand blushed. I lightly grazed the hickeys on his neck with my fingers.

"I did that," I stated feeling proud. "You know if Alice or any of them see these were never going to hear the end of it." I motioned my head to his neck.

"Ya, but I doubt I can hide it and I'm not really going to try," he laughed. "Let's see how long it takes for them to notice," I laughed and nodded. We decided we should go to breakfast before anyone came to investigate. So to my dismay we let go of each other, when I saw him walk away from me towards the bathroom I realized something.

_I love him_

A (POV)

Everyone was in the living room eating the delicious blueberry pancakes my mom made us. Well everyone except Edward and Bella. I was so excited when I got home from the party. At first I thought Edward took Bella home after all but then I saw her shoes and purse on the floor so I knew she was here. Being my nosy self I went to Edward's room and went inside. I saw the cutest thing ever! Edward and Bella were cuddling up together sleeping peacefully. Of course I couldn't keep that memory to myself so I took a picture. I would show it to people when they finally came out as a couple, which I had full intention on happening.

If only they could hang out more!** (A/N- oh Alice you have no idea :) **We were watching cartoons when we heard footsteps coming from the stairs. Edward was in pajamas and Bella was still in her dress. Which was all wrinkly! I will have to scold her later. When Emmett saw them he started whistling making Bella blush, and Edward groan.

"So how was your night," I said as innocently as possible

"Um, it w-was g-g-great. Why do you ask?" Bella said nervously. She was so obvious! I decided to let it go because I knew very well that they slept comfortably. We got into comfortable conversation once Edward and Bella were settled with their pancakes.

"Woa bro! Is that what I think it is on you neck?" Emmett shook with laughter. I squealed when I saw what he was talking about.

_That's my girl!_

**1 month later~~**

E (POV)

When my siblings found out about the hickeys they went crazy. Things got worse when they found out that Bella gave them to me. Truthfully I liked that Bella marked me, I just wished I could do the same.

_Some day_ I promised myself

Yes one day she would be mine, forever. Everyone except Emmett stopped making fun of us. They also knew that we weren't in a relationship-_unfortunately_- they accepted the fact that Bella was beyond drunk. Things have gone back to normal. Bella and I still hung out secretly and otherwise ignored each other at school. That doesn't mean I don't constantly stare at her all day. Getting to know and be with Bella has been amazing! The more I spend time with her the deeper my love goes. We have so much in common, in movies, books, television, life, politics, and of course we don't agree on everything but that's what makes us who we are. When we do argue about something completely ridiculous we just end up laughing about it afterwards.

I was worried about Alice though; she seemed suspicious but never said anything. Things at school were going very well. Apparently Bella gave some guys the wrong idea at the party by making out with them so she had to turn them down.

I was still picked on and was the victim of many pranks. You know the usual things like my backpack hanging from the flagpole, a dead frog in my jacket pocket, spit balls in my hair, fake love notes, and random people tripping me in class or in the halls. I was used to it, I guess.

I was late going to fifth period so the halls were empty. I was walking towards class when Bella went up to me. "Hi Bella!" I said hoping it was okay since we were in school. She didn't seem to mind because she smiled and hugged me! I took the opportunity and hugged her back.

"Edward I need to talk to you later, it's really important okay." She said looking at me through her lashes. I nearly gasped at her beauty. I nodded causing her to smile. "Great, I'll call you!" she said kissing me on the cheek and walking off. My cheek tingled and I couldn't stop that stupid grin from spreading on my face. I walked off to class happily; nothing could kill my mood today!

**Jessica's (POV)**

It has been a month since that day; it has been a week since I noticed that my period was late. I was in the school's bathroom taking a pregnancy test; because there was no way that I could do it at home. If my mom found it she would so freak!

Class has started so no girls better come in here! I wanted to rip my beautiful hair out cause I feel like it has been hours! I looked at my phone and it turns out it's only been four minutes. Silly me. The box said it would take seven minutes for the test to finish or whatever. I was leaning against the sink waiting for this to be over and done with.

Come on stupid stick thingy! When I saw that it has been eight minutes, I picked up the test. I gasped and dropped it to the floor. It was positive. I sank to the floor holding on to my knees crying loudly. I screamed when I felt something touch my shoulder. I looked up to see none other than Bella Swan. She had worry and concern in her brown eyes. Then I just went back to crying.

"Jessica what wrong?" she asked trying to soothe me with pats to my back. I pointed my shaking finger towards the pregnancy test on the floor. She saw it and grabbed it. Noticing the symbol on the test she threw it back to the floor and pulled me into a hug. "Oh Jess I know this doesn't help but I'm so sorry!" she said still hugging me. I so badly needed someone who knew about my situation and to talk too. If that person was Bella Swan then I guess It would have to do. I hugged her back, crying onto her shoulder.

"I'm so scared! Why Bella? Why me? I didn't want this. I can't be a mother! What the hell am I going to say to my parents, to the father?" I gasped. I couldn't breath! I started to cough to try to clear my throat. Bella continued to pat my back saying 'shush' and 'it'll be okay' even though we both know it wouldn't.

"Who's the father?" she said calmly

"M-mike," I said crying louder. What was I going to say to him? He would surely hate me once I told him. Bella grabbed my face forcing me to look at her.

"I'm going to help you okay. You're not alone!" she said with such determination I believed her. I had to.

_Everything is going to change now_

**(A/N- so what did you guys think? Oh and thank you everyone who does review! So what is Bella going to say to Edward? Will Jessica tell Mike? If she does how will he react? REVIEW! )**


	12. Grow a pair!

**Thank you people who **_**do**_** review! Oh and also the people who favorite the story, added me to there alerts, or added me to their favorite authors. It means so much to me. I always review other people's stories hoping that karma will give me reviews in return :) **

**Disclaimer-**** I don't own Twilight *sniff, sniff***

**B (POV)**

I cleaned Jessica up and took her to her white Neon. When she continued to cry I realized there was no way in hell she could drive home. I told her to wait, and that I would be back, she nodded and I closed the passenger car door. I ran to the office saying that Jessica was very ill, Mrs. Cope looked skeptical so I gave the best 'I am so worried about my friend's health' look. She eventually agreed and gave me the passes to leave school. I had to go back to class to get our stuff, then I went back to the car to see Jessica in the middle of a break down in her car.

I put our stuff in the back seat and walked to the driver side of the car and got in. I drove out of the school parking wondering what I was going to do about my truck. The trip to Jessica's house was filled with the sounds of her sobs and her mumbling the directions to her house. I parked in front and cut the engine, I sat there not sure if she wanted me to go or stay with her. She didn't say anything; instead she merely got out of the car and started walking towards the door.

If I didn't feel bad about her situation I would have felt pissed about the fact I had to carry our stuff into her house. She lived in a one-story house, the color of a nice cream, and clean cut grass. The inside was neat and organized so I felt bad when I just dumped our stuff on the couch. I followed Jessica into her room where she collapsed on her bed. Her room walls were a light shade of pink and had white carpeting. Her room seemed to have a butterfly theme, because they were on her bedspread, walls, and dresser.

Jessica sighed and sat up on her bed crossing her legs. She looked at me then at the empty space on her bed. I complied with her silent request and sat on her bed in the same position as her. It seemed liked hours before she spoke.

"What am I going to do?" she gave me a pleading glance. Jessica was finally calm and I knew that the answers to that question would freak her out, and I hated seeing her cry. She should tell her parents and she knew it, but she probably didn't want to hear it out loud. She for sure also had to tell Mike.

"I know you know what you need to do Jessica," I said making my voice as firm as I could at the moment. One of us had to be strong right now and that obviously wasn't going to be her.

"Bella how am I going to tell Mike this? He was drunk and he hasn't even talked to me since! My parents are going to freak and they like will hate me!" she was starting to cry all over again. She put her head in her hands as her sobs shook through her. How could I comfort her? I mean I didn't know what to say to a 17 year-old pregnant girl. I mean, its not like I knew how she felt. What could I say to comfort her?

"Jess, I'm not going to lie," I sighed, sugar coating things never helped in the long run. "Your life is going to change drastically, and things are going to get difficult." She still had her head in her hands and she wasn't looking at me, but I know she heard me. "Now you have to make decisions for two, and you're in charge of another human life now," I said.

Her head shot up as she glared at me. "Another human life? Bella, I can barely take care of myself so how the fuck am I going to care of a baby!" she screamed at me. I wasn't shocked by her outburst, if anything I saw it coming. So I sat there and waited until she was finished. "You think I don't know that I have someone else to think about! Bella I'm 17, I shouldn't be dealing with this sort of thing! I'm going to ruin this kid's life and I will be the worst mother." She cried.

"This child deserves someone better than me Bella. He or she deserves parents that can actually take care and love them. What if I have the baby Bella? What if I become so damn bitter that I hate my own child? This baby deserves, no needs someone to love it full-heartedly!" she had such determination in her face as if she would make sure of it. I knew she would. I couldn't help but feel proud of her; she wasn't thinking about herself, she was thinking about the child. Jessica has finally grown up! I just wish it had been under better circumstances.

I held her and let cry on my shoulder. I told her all the comforting things I could think of and it seemed to ease her worry. She told me that she was going to tell Mike, but she had to do it on her own time. I understood her, telling a guy who wasn't even your boyfriend that he was the father of your baby wasn't the easiest thing to do. I left her house and was forced to walk back to school.

School has been over for a while so my truck was by itself in the parking lot. My feet ached and all I really wanted to do was go home and sleep. When I unlocked my car door Edward hopped out from the back, and went up to me.

"What the hell! You scared the shit out of me!" I said putting my hand over my heart

"Oops sorry," he said running a hand through his hair. "Um, well you said you wanted to talk, so here I am! Nobody is here to see us so no worries," he smiled. Wow, the whole Jessica thing made me completely forget.

"Edward can we go to my house? My dad isn't there." I asked hopefully. He nodded with a smile and got in my truck. He told me that his family left without him, saying he made up a lie about a project.

We got to my house, and we went up to my room. I was feeling really nervous. Not because he was in my room or anything, but because of what I was about to tell him. I went to my bed and sat down with my feet firmly on the floor. I patted the spot next to me and he sat down to. I blew out a gust of air, and I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. Sensing my nervousness **(A/N-That's a word right?)** he got anxious. To save us a lot of anxiety I sat up straighter and looked into his lovely green eyes.

"Edward I like you a lot," I grabbed his hand lightly and he squeezed it back.

"Me too, you're my best friend," he said sounding proud. Crap, the word friend was not what I wanted him to think.

"Edward," I sighed. I can't chicken out. 

_Come on Bella grow a pair!_

"Edward I'm sorry but…"

**So what do you think Bella is going to tell Edward? Reviews make**** me write faster! PLEASE READ MY OTHER NEW STORY!!!!!!!!**


	13. Heal her

**Wow I haven't updated this story in such a long time and I'm so sorry!**

**Disclaimer-**** I don't own Twilight**

**B (POV)**

"I'm sorry but I can't be your friend anymore," I said, my voice cracking. Damn it I have to be strong. I have to act like it's no big deal. Even though it's a huge fucking deal, thats breaking my heart. I swear my heart beat faltered when I saw the look of pure agony on his face. Being weak I looked down at my folded hands. It was completely silent, and I just sat there waiting to hear the door slam or him yell at me. Neither happened. Suddenly I was pulled into a pair of strong arms that wrapped around me into a tight hug.

_**You know you don't want to let him go**_

_I don't, I really don't_

_**But you don't want to be his friend**_

_I don't_

_**You want to be more**_

_Yes_

_**Then don't let him go...**_

But I had to. It would be easier for the both of us. Besides it's not like he would ever want me as more than a friend. It would never work, no matter how much I wish it would. Edward deserved better than me, I was only holding him back. "I'm sorry," I took a deep breath filling my nose with his heavenly scent, I might never smell it again.

"Bella no. I need you. I need you in my life!" he cried. I was trying so hard to hold back my tears, but they came out anyway, determined to show my feelings to the world. Now we were both sitting in my bed, in a tight embrace, crying.

_Come on Bella! Do it for him! You don't deserve him, your holding him back._

I pulled away from his embrace to look into his pained green eyes. "It has to be this way," I sniffled.

"But Bella, I don't understand! No one knows about us. We've done such a great job of keeping our friendship a secret. So why? Why can't we do this!" he said frantically. He didn't realize it but he said the exact thing that made me more determined to say goodbye to him. Edward didn't deserve to be hidden, he deserved someone who would flaunt him and be proud to have him by his side. I didn't do that, I insisted we hide our friendship, I was scared on what other people would think. Edward needed someone better than me. I love him. I love him enough to let him go.

"Edward please go," I looked out the window "Now," I sighed. I shut my eyes and mouth tightly when I felt his silent form get off the bed. His footsteps were slow and heavy, as he closed the door with a defeated click. When I heard the front door close, I lost it.

I cried, screamed, smashed things, threw my shit around, I pulled on my hair, I made my knuckles bleed my hitting the wall repeatedly, and my eyes were starting to sting from crying so much. I looked around my room-it was wrecked. I laughed humorlessly thinking it matched my heart and mental state.

**E (POV)**

I saw my house up ahead, I finally made it home. When I left _her_ house I ran for as long as I could. Feeling tired and broken, I walked to the front door of my house and walked in.

_Please let them ignore me_

I was not in the mood to talk. Well that's a lie there's only one thing I want to hear right now and that's _her_ saying 'Be with me' or something along those lines. To outside viewers it looks like I'm hugging myself when really I'm holding myself together. I kept replaying every moment I ever spent with _her_ and I couldn't find one glitch. We kept our friendship a secret just like she asked, so what was the problem?

Before I could make it to the sanctuary of my room, Alice blocked my path. She was smiling, well until she saw my face. She pulled me by arm and led me to my room. Once inside I plopped on my bed and hid my face in my pillow; I didn't want Alice to see me cry. She sat down on my bed and patted my back. "Edward, whats wrong?" She asked, her voice filled with concern.

I merely shook my head hoping she would drop it. I couldn't tell her. That's the least I could do for Bella. I winced when I thought her name; which was something I was trying to avoid.

"It has to do with Bella doesn't it?" I flinched, but otherwise didn't respond. "Don't give up on her Edward." she said sternly. I lifted my face from the pillow and stared at her with confusion. She was taken aback by my bloodshot eyes, but otherwise stayed silent.

"W-what do y-y-you mean?" I sniffled. Alice sighed and stood up, she put her hands hands on her hips while she looked at me with a soft expression.

"She cares for you Edward," I was about to interrupt when she held her hand up. "I can see it in her eyes just like I see it in yours when you look at her. I know something horrible happened to her, but she never told me what it was. Every time I asked, she would always say 'nothing' but I know something did happen. I see it her face when she reacts to something or when shes lost in her thoughts. I see it, and I know for a fact you are going to be the one to heal her." she said confidently.

I just gaped at her. Bella cared for me? I was going to heal her? Over the years I learned to never bet against Alice and I certainly wasn't going to start now. I was going to heal Bella, I would do whatever it takes.

**The next day (Friday)**

**B (POV)**

I feel horrible and I'm sure I look as horrible as I feel. I was not looking forward to school, but after much mental persuasion I got my lazy butt out of bed and put on a tight fitting green V-neck and dark skinny jeans with my lovely green chucks.

School was a painful blur. I pretty much avoided everyone and I didn't really talk much. Most noticed my mood and didn't try to bug me but some didn't get the clue and continued to jabber on. I'm not going to lie by saying I didn't look for Edward, because looking at him was the closes I ever was going to get to being with him. He looked like he was going through the same pain I was, which was shocking because I didn't think my absence in his life would affect him so much.

It was now fifth period, and the classroom walls were getting suffocating. I grabbed the bathroom pass and took a stroll around the school enjoying the wind on my face. Realizing I really did have to pee I walked towards the bathroom. I went to the first empty stall and did my thing and cleaned myself. While I was washing my hands I noticed a pair of feet. It appears I'm not alone.

Drying my hands I heard a faint sound._ This girl is crying_. My curiosity got the better of me so I went to the bathroom door and opened and closed it without leaving. I hid behind the wall that separated the stalls from the door. I heard a stall door open and then the sound of rushing water. I peeked to see Angela washing her hands. She was wearing a thick red sweater and light blue skinny jeans with black chucks, her hair was in her usual pony tail and her purple glasses framed her red eyes glistening with fresh tears.

"Angela?" she jumped and turned around scared. I held my hands up showing I wasn't a threat. She relaxed and nodded slightly. I looked at her with a caring expression and slowly walked towards her. Sweet loving girls like Angela don't deserve to cry. No girl does. I walked up and pulled her into a hug, she was shocked but soon enough she relaxed into my embrace. Her breathing was ruff and frantic and she was trembling against me.

I let her cry it out as she used me as a human tissue. I didn't mind though. A shirt can be replaced. I didn't speak and she didn't either. I soothingly rubbed her back as I felt her sobs calm down. She looked at me and smiled slightly. Sure it was small and weak, but it was progress. I squeezed her and I felt her wince. I quickly let her go, the last thing I want to do is hurt her.

"Thank you Bella," she said bashfully. I nodded and gave her a smile. Something about her reaction to my squeeze wasn't right. She turned around and washed her hands once again since she used her hands to rub the snot off her nose. Just as I was about to leave I saw a hint of purple on her skin.

_It can't be what I think it is. Is it?_

"Angela, there's no need for such a thick sweater, its pretty nice out," she tensed.

"No it's fine. I'm actually kinda cold," she forced a smile. She started to walk away to the bathroom door, but I needed to get to the bottom of this. I grabbed her arm causing her to wince again. My actions caught her off guard so she wasn't able to stop me when I raised the sleeve of her sweater. I gasped. Her bruises are horrible; they were dark and purple and had scars along with them.

"Angela! What the hell happened!" I screamed in shock. She fell to the floor and held her knees against her, as violent sobs shook her tiny frame. I held her and I told her everything was alright. That opened the flood gate. She told me everything; her father abusing her, her father abusing her mother, and the fact that no one would believe that the pastor would abuse his family. "Yes they will Angela. Your body is freaking evidence that he hurts you! I have to tell my dad or a teacher or somebody!" I said trying to get her to report the bastard she called father.

"NO!" she screamed shaking her head in panic. "You can't tell anyone Bella. Not a single soul! Please, Bella. Please," she whispered.

I didn't know it then, but I did the one thing I would regret for the rest of my life. In the future I would cry and lay awake in my bed over this exact moment; the moment I said "I promise."

**Poor Angela, and Edward, and Jessica, and Bella for being involved in all of it. Tell me what you think. Oh and please read my OTHER STORIES! That would be great :)**


	14. Uhoh

**Disclaimer-**** I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**Jessica (POV)**

Breathe. Just breathe._ You can do this. _It was saturday, and I was now in front of Mike's house. _How the heck do you tell a boy he's going to be a father?_ I slowly walked to the front door, as I gave a timid knock on the door. Mrs Newton answered the door already wearing her smock.

"Hey honey I was just about to go off to work. What can I do you for?" She smiled, patting her pockets and looking around, probably looking for her keys. _She's so scatter-brained._

"Actually Mrs Newton, I'm here for Mike." I played with my fingers waiting for her to answer me. She pulled her keys out of her smock, along with her lipstick.

"Oh, I see. Well he's upstairs in his room dear," Her eyes narrowed a tiny bit. "Don't do anything naughty, now," she said playfully._ To late _I thought bitterly. I thanked her, and went upstairs to Mike's room. I knocked as my heart started to race.

"Come in Mom!" He yelled. I walked in to see him reading a comic and I gave him a timid smile. Mike was wearing a plaid burgundy shirt with khaki pants. He looked at me with surprise, then he snapped out of it and gave me one his beautiful smiles. "I don't know why I'm shocked. I knew it might not be my mom cause she never knocks!" he laughed slightly. I tried to smile but the twisting in my stomach wouldn't allow it.

"Um, ya. Mike?"

"Ya?"

"We need to talk," I gulped.

"S-sure," he said suspicious now. I shifted my wait from foot to foot wondering how to start this conversation. Maybe I could say _Hey don't you think we would make a cute baby? Well were gonna find out! _Ya that's not going to work.

"Mike remember that one party, were we sorta...you know," WHERE YOU GOT ME FREAKING PREGNANT!

"Jesus Jess," he groaned._ Not a good sign. _"That night I was seriously plastered, I didn't know what I was doing. I hope you don't expect, like some relationship thing to happen." he rubbed the back of his neck. _Great now I'm crying and my make-up is going to smear!_

"But Mi-" he cut me off.

"Listen Jess, I like you but not in that way. Besides I really like Bella, and if I were to be with you it wouldn't be fair," he made it sound like he was doing me a favor.

"Then you should have thought of that before you knocked me up!"

"I-I What!?" he shot up from his bed like it was on fire. "Your messing with me right? Please say this is some sick joke!" he pleaded.

"I wish it was just a joke," I said looking at the floor. I couldn't bear to look at his sparkling eyes that reminded me of my favorite sapphire diamonds.

He sat back on his bed, his head in his hands. I didn't know what to do. Do I walk away or stay here and look like an idiot?

"Are you sure I'm the father," he asked still not looking at me.

"Of course your the father! Your the only one I've ever slept with," I said embarrassed

"I don't know what to do! Do your parents know?" I shook my head no "Now I have to tell mine! Man their going to hate me, and your dad is going to castrate me!"

"I'm sorry Mike, I'd understand if you would want to leave me." That was a lie of course, theirs no way I would let it slide. He gave me an incredulous look. He walked up to me and gave me a tiny peck on the cheek.

"I'm not going to leave. We both had a hand in making this baby, and I'd be damned if I didn't help raise it too," He said with a nervous smile.

**E (POV)**

Don't you hate it when everyone is in such a happy mood while your depressed. I hated to be the one black spot in their lives. I was now in the family room with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. We were watching sponge bob thanks to none other than Emmett.

"Guess what were doing today!" Alice squealed.

"What Alice?" I said not really caring.

"Were having a sleepover!" She replied not even bothered by my tone.

"Of course we are, we live in the same house Alice," Rose said snickering.

"Oh its not just us," Alice's devious smile had me worried

"Who else then?" Rose asked.

_This can't be good._

"Bella," Alice said.

**B (POV)**

Man I'm nervous. Why the hell did I agree to going to the sleepover thingy? Weren't we to old for that kind of thing?

_Ha! You just don't want to be there, cause a certain Bronze haired guy will be there_

Okay that might also be a reason.

_Bella, Bella, Bella_

Fine it's the main reason! I had my pajamas packed along with 2 outfits, my toothbrush, socks, and all my other necessities. Right now I was wearing black skinny jeans with a regular tight fitting T-shirt. I left a note for my father saying I was spending the night at Alice's and that there was left over fish in the fridge. I grabbed my keys and started my truck before I could lose my nerve. I made it to there house in no time and now I was anxiously waiting for someone to open the door.

Rosalie opened the door and once she saw it was me she smirked and closed the door in my face. _She always does this._ Before, I would just patiently wait for Alice to open it _again_ and let me inside. But not today. I opened the door as soon as she closed it. She wasn't able to walk away quick enough, so when I opened the door it hit her and caused her to fall. I walked around her while I laughed.

"Ugh, I hate you! You cow!" she said standing up and dusting herself off. The whole house probably heard her scream. That girl definitely had a set of lungs on her. Like I expected all the Cullen siblings came running towards her. I remember Alice saying that Carlisle and Esme weren't going to be here because apparently they were out of town for something. I tried to ignore Edward looking at me by focusing on Rosalie's tantrum.

"What happened baby?" Emmett asked putting an arm around her shoulder. I wasn't sure if it was for comfort or to restrain her.

"Stupid Bella, knocked me down with the door!" Alice, Jasper, and Edward where trying to hold there laughter. I of course wasn't. I let it all out, to the point where I was crying a little, which got princess all red in the face with anger. "Why you little -" she tried to pounce on me, but thankfully Emmett held her back. My face turned serious as I looked at a furious Rosalie.

"What is your problem with me? I have never done anything to earn your hate! You have been giving me your snotty attitude ever since I met you, so I'm asking you, what the hell is your problem!" I said. The Cullen's looked at me as if I just signed my death certificate.

"You want to know what my problem is?" she spat. I nodded, not backing down. "You think you can so easily join our family? You waltz in all cool, swearing your the shit, and I'm suppose to like you? Also I don't trust you! Who knows maybe your some rat or a girl who is bored with her pathetic life so your trying to destroy ours for the fun of it! Oh and I saw your behavior at the party, could you be anymore of a slut? Making out with random guys, making Mike think you want him, getting my brother to save your sorry self, and also stop leading Edward on! Stop toying with his emotions, we all know he wants you, so at least admit that you don't care for him, or any of us for that matter!" She said breathing heavily. That's it she drew the line.

"I do care about you all. Especially Edward! You guys are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I would never intentionally hurt you, and if I did you can be sure that I had a damn good reason for it! I admit I so badly wanted to be cool and you guys were my ticket, but then you guys became the closest I have ever had to having true friends. And you don't know how scared I am that I will lose all of you," Great I'm crying now.

"You won't lose us Bella," Alice said smiling at me, I tried to return that smile but my frown stayed in place. I turned back to look at Rosalie who has calmed down a bit.

"I can tolerate all the things you've said about me, because frankly I'm very disappointed at myself for the way I acted at that stupid party. But what I will absolutely NOT TOLERATE, is you saying I don't care for Edward. I LOVE HIM!"_ Uh-oh did I say that out loud?_

Looking at Alice's and Emmett's big-ass grins, Jasper's smile, and Rosalie's and Edward's shock. I realized I did.

_Great..._

**Must read A/N=**

**I am so proud of Mike! So how are the Cullen's going to react to Bella's accidental confession? So I was wondering if I should change the rating to M? What do you think? Reviews are very much appreciated, and important if that is something you don't want!**


	15. Your getting there

**Hey lovely readers! I officially changed the rating to M! Which means way more cussing because I cuss like nobody's business, oh and also for violence. Maybe, possibly lemons but I'm highly doubtful on that one.**

**Disclaimer-**** I don't own Twilight**

**B (POV)**

It has been about two minutes and nobody has even twitched. What are you suppose to say when you accidentally proclaim your love for someone?_ Might as well break the awkward as hell silence_ I thought dryly.

"So," I said rocking back and forth on my feet.

"Oh Bella!" Alice being Alice screamed while nearly knocking me to the ground. After she let me go everyone still had shock written all over their damn faces. Well Emmett had a shit-eating grin on his face, Jasper was just smiling, Rose was just shocked, and so was Edward but in his eyes held happiness, hope?

"Edward, we need to talk," I said aggravated. He just nodded with his mouth slightly open. I grabbed his hand and I led him to the outside porch. There was a swinging seat that was facing the moon, so I sat down and patted the seat next to me. He looked hesitant but otherwise sat down.

"I'm sorry," I whispered looking at my feet.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I don't deserve to like you as friend, so I sure as hell shouldn't love you."

"What if I love you too?" he said so quietly, that the sounds of crickets chirping threatened to cover his voice. I finally looked at him with nothing but hope in my boring brown eyes.

"Y-you do?"

"For a very long time," he said smiling slightly. Then I realized I had a lot of explaining to do. _Fuck_. I closed my eyes and I took a deep breath while putting both of his hands in mine.

"I need to explain why I told you we couldn't be friends," he flinched but stayed silent. "I felt, no I feel that I don't deserve you. I'm holding you back Edward. I mean what kind of person hides a friendship with such an amazing person like you? A horrible person, that's who. It's worse that you love me too." His face looked pained so i quickly added "Don't get me wrong I'm so fucking happy that you love me, but your love should go to someone worthy." I said looking at our intertwined hands. He removed his hands from mine, and I felt my heart drop, but the he placed his hands on both sides of my face forcing me to look at him. The only thing I could see in his shining green eyes, was love.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my entire life, and I heard some weird stuff," he said chuckling softly. "Bella I love you and knowing that you feel the same, fills me to the brim with happiness. I always felt like _I_ was the one that didn't deserve _you._ You are not a horrible person Bella, far from it. I have never met such a beautiful girl inside and out. So I'm going to ask you a very important question Bella, okay?" I nodded, he grinned. "Will you let me love you?"

I answered his question with a passionate kiss. I put my arms around his neck while his went around my waste. By the end of the kiss we were panting and I knew our faces were going to hurt later for smiling so big.

"Wow," he said. I laughed at his awed expression.

"What?"

"That was the most amazing first kiss ever!" He breathed

"Wait. I Isabella Swan was your first kiss?"

"Ya," he said embarrassed

"Holy shit!"

"What, is that bad?" He asked urgently

"No, not at all, but it's just...shocking." Ya it's fucking shocking. I mean look at him! No way has this hotness never been kissed, but his obvious embarrassment showed me that he was telling the truth.

"Ya," he said looking away. I wasn't having none of that. Using one of my hands I tilted his face to look at me. I kissed him softly as first but his lips were so inviting. I licked his bottom lip then I sucked on it gently. He moaned as the kiss got deeper.

Then I found out that Edward's kisses were like a bag of Lay's chips. You can't have just one.

After a very hot make out session, Edward looked a little nervous. I asked him what was wrong but he just shook his head.

"Please tell me," I stroked his hair softly, as he hummed at my touch.

"A-a-are you m-my girlfriend?" Edward looked almost afraid.

"Yes," I said with a smile "Now are you my boyfriend?"

"I'd be honored," he said giving me a heart racing kiss. We walked back into the Cullen house with big smiles and of course holding hands. As soon as everyone saw us we were attacked by hugs and screams, Rosalie didn't look like she accepted me, but she didn't look at me like I was the plague either.

_It's improvement I guess._

**Angela's (POV)**

"Bye Ben!" I waved as he sped off. I had just had the best date, okay it was my first, but still I doubt a date could be any better than the one I just had. He took me out to the movies to watch an action movie that just came out. I wasn't exactly into that kind of thing, but seeing the expressions on his face kept me entertained. After a sweet light kiss we ended the night and he took me home.

I unlocked the door as quietly as I could so I wouldn't disturb anyone, especially _him_. I walked in and I closed the door. I pushed my glasses up my nose while looking at my house. All the lights were on, but there wasn't a single sound. I walked up the stairs and into my room. I put my purse on my desk chair, then I took off my favorite red sweater and hung it in my closet.

I sighed as I stroked the bruises on my arms, along with the scars. I shook my head so the tears wouldn't come._ They never do any good. _I jumped when I heard a door slam. I walked into the hallway to investigate, when I saw my father leaving out the door. Seeing him walk away always gives me a sense of safety. I heard muffled sounds coming from my parents bedroom. My mother.

I slowly opened the door to find the room completely dark, with only the sounds of sobs filling the room. I looked around and then I saw a small figure in the corner. "Mom?" I turned on the light, causing my mom to cower farther into the corner as if the light burned her. I quickly went up to her, but that was a huge mistake. She screamed. I covered my ears but I could still hear her heart shattering screams that seemed to echo throughout the room. "Mom!" I cried begging her to stop.

I chanted over and over that she was safe, then I hugged her and eventually she stopped screaming. My tears flowed faster when I saw that my arms and chest had blood on them. I looked up to see my mothers face and shoulders had deep ragged slashes on them. She looked at me with fear and her body was shaking and more blood was coming from her busted lip. "I-I-I dd-did it agg-again," she cried heavily.

"What did you do mama?" I already knew the answer

"I-I g-got h-him an-gg-gry," she said, mucus coming from her nose

"Mom none of this is your fault!" I said angry. "Mom why don't we just leave? Run away or report him?" She shook her head as if such a thing was ridiculous to even think about.

"The m-man w-we l-love is still in t-there s-somewhere," she looked at me with now only hope in her eyes. A pointless hope. Seeing my mother refuse even the idea of leaving my father showed me that if anything was going to change, I had to be the one to do it. What scared me the most was that I was going to try.

***

**E (POV)**

It was monday and we were all waiting for Bella. Truthfully I was nervous about seeing Bella because I didn't know how to act around her anymore. Do I ignore her? Treat her like we don't know each other or does she want people to know? As I saw her red truck pull into the school's parking lot, I decided I would let her lead. She got out of her car coming towards us with a smile wearing a black band shirt, skinny jeans, and her favorite pair of chucks. She was breathtaking.

"Hey guys!" She said, when she was in close proximity. My heart was racing at just the sight of her as Alice hugged her and Rosalie rolled her eyes._ Typical._ The bell rang and I was happily surprised when she intertwined our fingers and kissed me on the cheek. "Let's go boyfriend!" she cheered.

"Are you sure?"

"Nothing would make me happier," she smiled at me then gave me a light kiss on the lips. I squeezed her hand as a sense of euphoria filled me. We had to split ways because we had different classes, even though leaving her was the last thing I wanted to do. _Stupid class._ I kissed her goodbye giving me a lovely tingling, but right before I turned around I saw Rosalie whisper something to Bella. Bella looked confused then happy as she saw Rosalie walk away. I'll have to ask about that later.

**B (POV)**

_Your slowly getting there, _she whispered. What the hell was that suppose to mean? Ah, fuck it. I was going to do the one thing I always wanted to do since becoming friends with Edward. I was going to show him off.

**R (POV)**

I was walking down the empty hallway towards my first period when I saw a man bent over picking up papers on the floor. Judging by his clothes -dress shirt, red tie, and khaki pants- he was a teacher. Although he looked younger then the usual teacher, his twenties maybe? I decided to be nice and help him out, and okay I wanted to use him as an excuse for being late.

I fucking hate my first period!

"Let me help you out," I said bored, while picking up some of the other papers that scattered because of the wind.

"Thanks," he smiled. _He's cute._

"Your a new teacher or what?" I asked standing up since all the papers where now neatly in his hands.

"Ya. Is it that obvious?"

"Nah, I just figured," I shrugged. "Hi I'm Rosalie Hale," I held out my hand, he took it and gave it a firm shake.

"Hello, I'm Royce. Royce King." He winked and walked away.

**So what do you think? Reviews are lovely and very much wanted! Is Royce a threat? You'll find out. :D**


	16. How they felt

**I just want to thank everyone who reviews! You guys seriously make my day, oh who I'm I kidding you make my life!**

**Disclaimer- ****I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**  
**

**E (POV)**

Monday consisted of people looking, whispering, and some even confronted us. "What are you doing with him?" Some girls asked Bella. "I'm way better," some boys said. "Is this a joke?" Some asked, but Bella and I just ignored them. My hand never left the warmth of hers, and the day was filled with sweet kisses and whispered I love you's.

It has been the best day of my life.

Now it was Tuesday, and we were all waiting for Bella again in the parking lot. I had a plain navy blue shirt with light blue jeans and my black and white converse. Alice was wearing a yellow T-shirt that had black metallic birds on it with designer white jeans. Jasper was wearing a plaid yellow, green, and blue shirt with blue jeans. Emmett was wearing a white zip-up sweater that made him look very intimidating since the sweater hugged his thick frame showing every curve of his muscles. Rosalie had on a purple strapless shirt with a denim skirt.

"Do I look okay Alice?" I wanted to look good for my Bella.

"Yes, Edward! The shirt complements your muscles, I'm so proud of you!" Alice said snuggling into Jasper's side. Jasper smiled at her and kissed her softly on the nose, making Alice giggle.

"Yes Edward, you look very pretty." Emmett fluttered his eyelashes then laughed while hitting me playfully on the back, well he meant it as a playful hit, but damn it hurt.

"Jesus Em," I said rubbing my back, which of course made him laugh more and some how louder. In the corner of my eye I saw a red truck drive in the school parking lot. "Bella's here!" I said smiling. My family just laughed at me but I shrugged them off.

Bella parked and got out of the monstrosity she called a truck and grabbed her backpack. She was wearing a white T-shirt that elegantly hugged her skin, colored blue jeans that had black suspenders that hanged from her full hips, with all black chucks. _So beautiful. So mine._

"Hey everyone!" Bella ran up to me and hugged me. I smiled as I hugged her back and kissed her lovingly on the head. I buried my nose into her silky hair and inhaled her intoxicating scent. Sweet strawberries and freesia.

"Hello, love." I loved calling her that. She smiled and kissed my chest. I kissed her forehead and explored her face with my lips. We kissed lightly but that ended when I felt her tongue trace my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to fully take her in, feeling her tongue collide with mine made me moan softly. We held each other tighter while our tongues danced.

"Bella! Where is my hug!" Alice pouted, Bella and I broke the kiss with a breathless chuckle. Alice however did not find this humorous. She glared at Bella, and started tapping her foot impatiently - waiting for hug.

"Oh sorry Alice, but my boyfriend first." She walked up to Alice and this time _Bella _squeezed _Alice_ to death. Alice screamed happily and squeezed just as tight. "Ya happy now?" Bella laughed letting go and thankfully going back to my welcoming arms.

"Very," Alice replied smugly. The bell rang causing all of us to groan. I was definitely not ready to go to class. "Come on Bella and Emmett we have World History to go to!" I have no idea how she can be so happy about going to class. I sort of envy her energy, but then again it can sometimes be down right annoying.

Bella looked at me and I pouted playfully. She chuckled and gave me a kiss, then another, then another after that.

"Come on guys! I swear you guys are worse than Emmett and Rosalie, and I thought such a thing was impossible," Alice said with her hands on her hips. I huffed and kissed Bella's soft lips once more than I - unfortunately - let her go. I already missed her body against mine, my nose missed her scent, my lips already craved hers.

First and second period went by fast, so for lunch I went to sit at our usual table, where Alice was already waiting. We chatted as we waited for everyone else to come. Me and Alice were trying to figure out if there really _is _a word that rhymes with orange when I saw Bella walk in the cafeteria with Jasper laughing. Jasper sat down with Alice with there shared lunch tray, while I went with Bella to get our lunches.

We were walking back to the tables with our food trays in hand when Brandon and his two friends came up to us. Brandon and his friends were wearing their Football jackets _again _and taunting grins on their faces. Brandon is a medium built African-American with intense hazel eyes that follow you intensely - waiting for you to make a fool of yourself. The guy on his right had dirty blonde hair, almost pink skin, brown eyes, and when he smiled you could see a set of yellow grimy teeth. On Brandon's left is a rather thin boy with greasy black hair, and expensive looking black rimmed glasses, behind the glasses are a pair of blue almost gray eyes, and he suffered from severe acne. I had no idea what Brandon's friends names are and I frankly don't care. I just called the blonde one Thing 1 and the greasy black haired one Thing 2.

I tensed when I saw Brandon and his friends look at Bella from head to toe then up again, their eyes glazing over. I coughed when they started to ogle her breasts. Bella bit her bottom lip and narrowed her eyes at them.

"So your with this fucker now Bella?" Thing 2 sneered. "You know you have way better options then this piece of shit," Brandon chuckled at what Thing 2 said and looked me up and down and stared at me as if I was the dirt on the bottom of his shoes.

"Stop checking out my boyfriend!" Bella threatened. Brandon's friends started to laugh, and even I couldn't help but crack a smile. I saw Brandon's body go rigid and his face turn slightly red from anger and embarrassment.

"Shut up!" he screamed at his friends. They stopped laughing immediately, their mouths shutting with an audible clank as their teeth collided, and quickly apologized. "Whatever," he looked back at me, a sneer firmly in place on his face. "Don't think this will last Cullen!" He said motioning between Bella and I. Before leaving he lifted my tray spilling my food and punch on my shirt.

I gasped feeling the cold punch soak through my shirt and drip down my pants. The kids who were watching the confrontation in the cafeteria started laughing immediately, causing me to blush a burning red. I felt the burning heat on my face travel down my neck. I looked down at the floor - that now had my spilled food - not wanting to meet anyone's eyes

I couldn't even look at Bella right now, because then I would see the way she was surely disgusted with me. She probably realized that I was an embarrassment, and was wondering how she was gonna break up with me. I turned around feeling tears build up in my eyes and my bottom lip starting to quiver. _Don't cry. Don't cry! _I was about to run out of there when I felt Bella's hand grab mine. _Oh she's going to dump me here. _I looked at her and I saw what I was dreading. Her eyes held disgust and hate, but she wasn't looking at me she was looking at the students in the cafeteria.

"Everyone shut the fuck up!" Bella screamed. Her tone even scared me and sent shivers down my spine. The cafeteria went silent. No one dared speak. "What the hell are you laughing at? What the fuck makes you think your better than him? I am so sick of you guys glaring at him, playing pranks on him, laughing at him, and looking at him like he's trash! Edward is the sweetest and nicest guy here, so how dare you put him through this! This has gone for much to long, I will not tolerate this bullshit any longer. You mess with him, you mess with me, and I assure you that I will not hesitate to fuck anyone of you up!" Bella was seething as she glared at the whole student body.

A sense of pride and love filled me – the food incident forgotten. She wasn't disgusted with _me_, she wasn't angry at _me_, she was angry at _them. _Bella didn't dump me, Bella defended me. I looked around the cafeteria and chuckled when I saw everyone's shock and scared faces.

My family was sitting at the table cheering and smiling. Alice was beaming, Jasper was laughing softly at the kids facial expressions, Emmett was hooting while waving his hands wildly in the air, and Rosalie actually looked impressed. When she saw that I noticed her smile she quickly replaced it with a grimace.

I have never felt so honored in my life. Bella held my hand tightly as we left the cafeteria, and she made sure to glare at everyone who had the balls to look at us.

She took me to an empty hall way, and grabbed both of my hands as she took slow and steady breaths. After a couple of minutes of that she calmed down, and looked at me sheepishly. I laughed lightly because it amazed me how she could be so powerful and strong one minute then shy and quiet.

"I love you Bella, thank you," I said leaning towards her to kiss her forehead, making sure that my ruined shirt didn't touch her.

"Sorry about my outburst back there, but they just, ugh, they got me so mad! I won't let them treat you like that anymore." She said with determination in her sparkling brown eyes. "I'm sorry that I waited till now to tell them off."

"Bella it's okay, and you were absolutely amazing back there! Remind me not to get you angry, I don't think I could handle your wrath," She laughed "You have no idea how much that meant to me. I love you so much. Truthfully, I thought you were going to dump me." Just the thought of such a thing made my heart ache.

"Oh please, like that will ever happen. You're stuck with me." She bit her lip, tightening the hold on our hands, lifting them in the air. Our fingers were intertwined and the lovely tingling sensation - that I craved - went through my body

"I'm not stuck love, I'm blessed." She rolled her eyes but smiled sweetly at me.

"Come on lets get you a clean shirt, you stink!" I laughed as we walked hand in hand down the hall.

***

**Jessica's (POV)**

"Are you ready?" I shook my head no because I wasn't ready. At all.

Mike was wearing a checkered black and white shirt with dark blue jeans. I was wearing a jean jacket with a pink tank top and a white and pink floral skirt. Oh and these awesome white sandals with a diamond heart on the strap. What's even better was that they were on sale!

Mike put his hands firmly on my shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes - his blue eyes locking me into place. "We have to do this Jessica. We can't keep this from them anymore, because we _are_ going to need their help with all of this... you know." He said motioning towards my stomach, that held a human life. I nodded taking in everything he said, but I still didn't feel any better about this.

We are going to tell my parents I'm pregnant. It's definitely not the easiest thing to do in the world, nor is it something that should be done when your a teenager.

Mike's parents already know, and to say they aren't fucking happy is an understatement. Mr. Newton yelled at Mike for being irresponsible and for not keeping it in his pants. Mrs. Newton went into shock, but then she started crying then she started to hyperventilate. After hours and _hours_ of lectures, yelling, and breathing exercises they calmed down. They were severely disappointed in us, but they wouldn't send us away and they agreed to help us. They also said that we had to be the ones to tell _my _parents.

I can only hope they don't kill me, oh and Mike of course.

My parents were waiting in the living room, waiting for us. My mom was wearing khaki pants with a purple long sleeved shirt and brown wedges. My father was wearing a buttoned down blue shirt tucked into his favorite black slacks and only God knows why, but a Fugly ass urine colored tie. We were in the hallway and Mike was doing his best to get me to calm down. I just told my parents that we had big news to tell them and that I would be right back. I just hope their not expecting good news, because if they are, their in for a rude awakening.

I grabbed Mike's hand and held it tightly, hoping that I could steal his -also small- courage. Mike winced but didn't say anything. Good.

"Lets go Mike," I walked into the living room before I could hear his reply, but I needed to do this before I lost the very little confidence I still had at the moment. My mom and dad looked at me with worried expressions causing me to lose all my courage, strength, and possibly my mind. "I-I-I a-a-a-am s-so s-s-sorry!" The tears were running down my face and I felt my nose stuff up with mucus. _Ugh nasty._ "O-oh Gosh! I-I-I-I c-can't b-b-breath!" I let go of Mike's hand as if it burned me and collapsed on the floor then I covered my face with my hands.

"Jessica!" My mom screamed in alarm. I couldn't bare look at her.

"Honey what's wrong?" Daddy said in concern. Oh great their worry is making me feel even worse. Why is it that parents have the magical ability to make you feel worse than you did before? They don't even realize their doing it!

"D-D-DAD! I-I'm P-PREGNANT!"

The room went quiet as soon as those words left my mouth, but I could hear the pounding of my heartbeat. No one said anything, this wasn't at all how I planned to tell them. I slowly dropped my hands into my lap and looked up with tears still pouring from my eyes.

No one said anything, but I knew how they felt about the pregnancy when I felt a swift hand slap my face.

**Rosalie (POV)**

I can't believe I fucking failed my math test. Man, Carlisle and Esme are going to kill me! School ended quite a while ago, but I told my family to go home without me, saying that I would just call Emmett when I needed a ride home. I was walking down the empty halls to my locker. Unlocking it, I grabbed my math textbook and notebook. The icy wind blew through my blonde hair and made me shiver as it went through my expose legs and shoulders. _Soooooo shouldn't have worn a skirt today. _Oh well, my long legs need to be shown to the world. I made it to the math building and knocked on my calculus class door, that was now taught by Mr. King, but he said we can call him Royce.

"Come in!" I heard him yell from inside the classroom. I opened the door and walked inside and sat in a random chair. "Why Rosalie I'm offended! Come over here and let me look at your paper. Don't worry I smell rather nice." He smiled showing his gleaming white teeth. I nodded and walked up to him, where he was sitting at the edge of the desk. He was wearing a dark green button up shirt tucked into his denim blue pants with a brown belt.

I must say Royce is fucking hot! I'm not the only girl who thinks so, most of the girls in this school fantasize, and lust after him. You can't blame them...or me. His hair was a lighter shade of blonde then mine, his pale blue eyes were accented by his manly features. Every single piece of clothing he wore wrapped around him like second skin showing every curve, every dip in his skin.

I was failing math because I got too distracted watching his muscles flex with every move he made.

"Here is my test," I grimaced as my eyes landed on the red F. It was like it was mocking me. He took it from my hand and patted the spot next to him on the desk. I sat down and crossed my legs leaning slightly towards Royce. He smelled like cologne and grass – a very manly scent. Royce scanned the test several times making my nerves go on edge.

"Would you be strongly opposed to tutoring?" He asked raising his blonde eyebrow.

"I guess not if it's really needed."

"Oh it's definitely needed." He smiled. Is he calling me stupid? Jackass better not be. He must of noticed that I was offended because he added "You got the problems set up right but you make small mistakes here and there causing you to get a completely different answer. So there's not much to teach you, you just need some practice. Your lucky you know that?"

"Why?"

"Your beautiful and smart." I couldn't help but smile at the compliment. Royce smirked and leaned closer to me putting the test on his desk. Our bodies were extremely close to each other and I was practically drowning in his scent. He ran his nose across my neck while his hand lightly went up and down my leg. He snickered when he felt my pulse quicken and my breathing go erratic. I was scared about what was going on. I didn't feel comfortable at all. "I'll be counting the minutes until our next tutoring session. Tomorrow at 3:30?"

I nodded - unable to speak - and quickly left with my stuff before he could say anything else. What the fuck just happened in there? I frantically looked through my bag and grabbed my cell phone. Emmett picked up on the first ring and told me he was already on his way. Just his voice made me feel safer. Ten minutes later Emmett arrived and I walked towards the car.

Before I got in I saw Royce leaning against the school gate with his arms crossed over his chest, a smug grin on his face. Our eyes locked in a strong hold. He licked his lips, winked, the walked away leaving me with chills running up and down my spine.

"Hey babe!" Emmett said when I got into the car. I nodded and stared out the window dazed by what occurred. _I'm sure it didn't mean anything. It's all in my head. What happened was completely normal interaction between a student and a teacher...right? _I shook my head and took a deep breath that I didn't need and silently prayed that it was all in my head.

**Please vote on my poll on my profile, it's about the new name for this**** story. I need a Beta! If anyone is interested PM me! I need someone to correct mistakes that I over look and help me with my sentence structure oh and to bounce ideas off of. Oh I'm thinking of adding another character with problem of their own! But I'm not sure yet. So review and let me know!**

**The green button is calling your name. Review!!!!**


	17. Do I deserve this?

**Hey amazing readers! I am so happy; more people have favorited or added this story on their alerts!**

**Disclaimer-**** I don't own Twilight ( I saw New Moon! Personally I thought it was awesome. What did you think?)**

* * *

**Jessica (POV)**

"You ready?" Mike asked solemnly, from the doorway. He still wouldn't look me in the eyes, but I can't say anything because I can't either. When I said I was pregnant, well more like screamed, my parents went crazy. My father slapped me and both my parents looked at me with disgust. As soon as I those words left my mouth I was no longer their daughter. I was disowned.

"A-a-almost," I cried. That's all I seem to be able to do nowadays; cry. My parents told Mike that I had twenty minutes to get as much stuff as we could from my room. At this very moment my dad was keeping time on his watch in the living room. Mother hasn't said anything, but she didn't need to. Her eyes and her face told me everything; she hated me, she wanted nothing to do with me. We were putting all my stuff in trash bags and quickly taking them to Mike's car. We couldn't afford to buy me new things so I had to grab as much as I could.

I grabbed all my favorites first; shirts, shoes, hair products, my toiletries, anything I would need. I looked around my room for possibly the last time. Every memory, every smile, every tear that happened in this house came back to me reminding me how much I fucked up.

Yup thats me, Jessica Stanley: Fuck up. I should make myself a name tag.

"Let me help you with the last bag." I nodded weakly and let him grab the big plastic black bag. He left the room making the floor boards squeak and I was once again left alone. I wanted to cuddle in my bed but I couldn't. I had to walk back and face my parents once more. Taking one big breath I walked out of my room, down the hall, and into the living room.

Mike was fidgeting by the doorway, looking at his feet, while swaying from side to side. My mother was sitting on the couch staring at the fireplace as if something amazing was going to come out of it. Daddy was still staring at his watch, trying to make it go faster with his eyes.

"You have six minutes and forty seven seconds, forty six, forty five, fort-"

"Why?" I asked trying to sound stronger then I felt.

"What do you mean?" Daddy asked finally looking up from his watch. My knees went weak seeing the hatred in his eyes. _Did I deserve this?_

"I made a mistake, I realize that. We all make mistakes don't we? You use to tell me that I was gonna make plenty of mistakes in my life, but what is important is that I learn from them. Well I'm learning from this too!" I said

"You're right. It is a mistake, a big mistake." He said pointing a my growing belly.

"Don't you dare call this child a mistake! He or she just wasn't planned..." At first I hated the child that was growing inside me, but then just the thought of giving birth to a ball of life sounded beautiful. It made me feel important, this baby depended on me. Unlike what my parents were doing right now, I would be there for my child, no matter what he or she did, because that is what a true parents does.

"That _thing_ is a mistake and so are you!" His words hurt so much. Like a bullet to the chest, a big blow to the heart.

"Daddy, the one time I need you the most you abandon me! I'm scared and so confused and I need you to tell me it's alright and that you love me! I'm a child having a child, and I don't know what to do. When you used to tuck me in at night you would whisper in my ear that you would always be there for me. Your princess. So now I'm nothing? The mistakes that you said I would make, turned me into your burden? Are you that small minded and heartless that all those 17 years of loving me are down the drain? You may have failed me as a father but you have shown me what a parent says and does but unlike you I will follow through till the end.

"Mother look at me," She looked up at me with tear filled eyes. "I'm gonna need a mother to tell me how to prepare and take care of my baby, but your not up for the task. I don't understand but I'll deal with it. Momma. . . I love ya, I really do. I just hope you both know by me walking out that door your losing a daughter and a grandchild." Without looking back I grabbed Mike's hand and walked out of my house. The loss of my parents hitting me strongly but looking at my growing stomach I realized I had something to gain. A baby. My baby.

"You were amazing." I smiled up at Mike. Our baby.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mom? Dad?" Mike knocked hesitantly on his parent's bedroom door. We walked in hand in hand to see Mike parents in their bed watching television. Mrs. Newton was wearing a purple pajama set while Mr. Newton was wearing a blue set. When they saw us enter they sat up and his father muted the television.

"What wrong?" His mother asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Jessica's parents kicked her out. Can she stay here?" Mike said without warming them up to it. His parents looked stunned at first but their faces transformed to sadness and pity.

"Of course you may. Make yourself at home Jessica." Mr. Newton said. I said thank you and hugged them both. I really looked at them for the first time. Although there eyes held sadness there was also love. For Mike, and for me. They were true loving parents. The kind I want to be in the future.

**B (POV)**

Complete bliss.

I am currently in Edward's arms on my living room couch watching Shrek. Why are we watching Shrek? Well the true question is why wouldn't we watch Shrek!

"I'm all alone," - dramatic pause - "There's no one here beside me!" Edward sang, a big grin on his beautiful face.

"But you gotta have friends!" I finished. We looked at each other and just bursted out laughing. When I threw my head back in laughter I saw that it was pitch black outside. My eyes widened when I realized it must be late. "Oh shit Edward! When are you suppose to be home?" His eyes widened when he looked at his watch.

"Damn I gotta go Bella. Sorry, love. I'll see you tomorrow at school." He patted his pockets looking for his keys. When they weren't there he looked all around the living room.

"Are ya looking for these?" I asked with a mischievous grin on my face. Edward smiled and tried to grab them but I hid them behind my back. "Nu-uh not without a kiss!" He laughed and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips, but I needed more. My hands made their way through his hair and I tugged lightly making him moan. The kiss was getting deeper when his phone vibrated. I groaned and pulled away. He gave me a sad smile and opened his phone to read the text.

"Alice said I need to get my ass over there." He gave me one last peck before grabbing my hand, as I walked with him to the door. "Kissing me like that," he shook his head in mock disappointment "Makes me never want to leave."

"That's the point," I smiled and kissed him once more. "I love you."

"I love you too."

When he left I turned off the t.v. And went upstairs. I changed into my sweats and Kiss T-shirt and brushed my teeth in the bathroom. Feeling tired, I slid into my bed in hopes of a relaxing sleep.

**Angela (POV)**

It's Tuesday night and all my homework was finished. I was reading Pride and Prejudice when I must have drifted off …

_The night air was crisp and warm. The only sound you could hear were the rustling of leaves. _

_I was sitting on a blanket, on a cliff, looking at the full moon with Ben. _

"_It's so beautiful," I whispered entranced by the moon's allure_

"_Yes you are," Ben said smiling at me. I smiled but looked down, not able to meet his intense gaze. Then the feeling of warmth and love was gone. The dry air tuned cold and fierce. The moon seemed to be distancing away from the cliff. I turned to look at Ben to see if he noticed but I didn't see Ben. I saw my father._

"_Wha-what are you d-doing here?" I asked backing away from him._

"_Everywhere you go I'll be there. Everything you do I'll see. You can never hide nor run away from me because I'm always there. Even when you think your safe, I'm watching." He towered over my trembling form and grabbed me by the shoulders viciously. He cradled me in his arms, but not to keep me from falling – he held me tight to keep me from escaping. He walked towards the edge of the cliff and I realized what he was going to do._

"_No! P-please!" I screamed._

_ He only chuckled and threw me over … _

I woke up gasping for air and feeling the sheets around me making sure it wasn't ice cold water. I sighed in relief when I knew that I was in bed.

I was safe. For now.

"Angela!" My father screamed making me flinch. In my head I quickly went through my day to see if I did anything wrong. I heard his voice coming from his office that also served as the computer room. He was sitting in his desk chair, staring at the computer screen, fuming. "What is this!" He growled. I saw him looking at something on the screen with intense focus.

Then I realized my mistake.

"U-u-uh," Oh no. I forgot to erase the History on the computer. I was researching women's shelters and going over laws and prison charges over abuse. I was looking for a way out for my mom and me. A place to stay until I had enough money for our own place. I also wanted to know if my father would go to jail for a long time or just a coupe of years. Researching was a great idea, but I was stupid and I left evidence.

"So you wanna run away from me, huh?" he laughed bitterly.

"No." Yes

"You want me in jail?"

"No." Yes

"You realize what this means?"

"N-no." Unfortunately yes

"I'm going to have to knock these thoughts out of you." he sneered and launched at me from the desk.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**B (POV)**

_KNOCK KNOCK_

What the fuck is that?

_KNOCK knock_

The sound is getting softer. It took my stupid ass a while to realize that someone was knocking on the door. I got out of the comfort of my warm bed to answer the door. I walked down the hall to the stairs and went to the door. _Huh, Charlie didn't wake up. _I'm not surprised he's a heavy sleeper.

I opened the door to see Angela, but it was the state Angela was in that shocked me.

"Oh my God! What the fuck happened to you?" I didn't wait for her answer. I opened the door wider to let her in. Angela's steps were sluggish and dragged against the floor. "Come on," I said softly, motioning towards the stairs. She looked at the stairs as if it were Mount Everest so I decided to lend her a hand. "I got ya." I picked her up in one swift motion carrying her bridal style up the stairs. Angela wasn't heavy at all so it wasn't too hard a task. I took her to the bathroom to clean up. I sat her down on the toilet seat and turned on the light.

I gasped when I saw her in the light.

Angela's pink shirt was stained with some blood and her jeans were wet and covered with mud. _Did she walk here?_ On her glasses the left lens was cracked, and there were splatter of blood on the glass. Her left eye was completely black and blue, her eyelid drooping – covering half of her eye. There was a gash on the top of her right eyebrow that had blood dribbling from it. Her bottom lip was completely busted and was twice the size of her top lip. Blood was spilling from her nose. On Angela's neck were two hand prints.

That bastard really fucked her up this time.

I knelt in front of her and kissed her on the only place she wasn't bruised; her forehead. I held up a finger telling her to wait a moment. I had to keep calm for Angela, she didn't need me going ape shit. I left the bathroom to go to my bedroom so I could get Angela a blanket – she was shivering like crazy – and fresh clothes for her to change into. After I had our most thickest blanket in hand and some clothes I walked down to the kitchen to get an ice pack and two bottles of water. I walked back into the bathroom and shut the door quietly, but Angela still flinched.

I gave her a white long sleeved shirt, a bra and underwear, and silver basketball shorts. I turned around and closed my eyes to give her privacy. I heard shuffling and then a soft coughing sound. I turned around to see Angela dressed – she looked much better. I sat her down on the toilet seat again and grabbed a small towel and wet it with warm faucet water. I took off her glasses and set them on the sink and as gently as I could I washed all the blood from her pretty face. I got a dry towel and dried her face. Making sure that there was no more water I wrapped the blanket around her and then got the first-aid kit from the cabinet. Once she was bandaged up and I put ointment and disinfectant on her lip, eye, and the spot above her eyebrow, and placed the ice on her eye. I gave her the water bottle which she chugged down with vigor, so I gave her the second one. After she practically inhaled the water I held her right hand in both of mine.

"Angela not only do we still need to go to the hospital, but we need to go to the police." I said in a soothing voice, when all I felt was anger.

Anger for the Jackass that did this to her; her own fucking father.

"I-I-I c-can't Bella. I t-tried but he c-caught me," she sounded so defeated, my heart broke.

"We WILL report him, but. . . not now. I'll wait till your ready, but I will NOT let you go back into that house. Do you understand me?" She nodded and tried to give me a smile but it just came out pained. "Are you sure nothing is broken. Where else do you feel pain?" I will go to the cops sooner or later but the hospital needs to be done now if it's needed.

"N-no I'm fine. Really, nothing is broken. Father is smart enough not to break any bones. Broken bones means hospital which leads to suspicion and that's something he can't afford." I wanted to scoff, her father was smart, psh, my ass.

"Okay. . . Well let's go to sleep."

"Thank you. I know this is so much to as-"

"No Angela It's no bother at all. Your welcome to stay as long as you like." She smiled a genuine smile and I was glad to see it on her face.

"Thank you again." We were about to leave when I heard someone barge into the bathroom.

"Charlie!"

* * *

**Do you guys want Lemons? You know with like Edward and Bella? Answer in a review or in a private message. Also I need a Beta! If you guys wanna read a story with way less angst then read my other story Bonkers! It's mostly about Edward and Bella : )**

**Angela is out of the house! But what about her mom? What is Charlie going to do when he sees a beat up Angela?**

**Reviews = Update**

**No reviews = no update **


	18. Stressful

**Hey everyone! Guess what! I have a beta now! Yip-yip! **

**Thank you Team Edcob 4 life for being my beta! **

**Oh and read her story – Never say Never and Those Green eyes! There awesome : )**

**Disclaimer-**** I do not own Twilight**

* * *

**B (POV)**

_Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!_

"Charlie…" He looked at me with unfocused eyes. Charlie shook his head lightly and rubbed his eyes gently with the tips of his fingers. When his eyes cleared he smiled gently at me but then Angela finally caught his eye. He frowned when he took in her appearance. Charlie looked at me, his brown eyes asking for answers. I shook my head slightly silently asking, no _begging, _that I could talk to him in private.

Thankfully he understood, but that didn't mean he liked it.

"Hello. Angela I believe?" She nodded with a smile and offered her hand. They gently shook hands and Charlie stood there awkwardly in his brown pj's that had cartoon beer cans on them. I got them for him on christmas. "Well I'll leave you ladies to your…"

"Bye dad!" He nodded quickly and left the bathroom leaving us with a tense silence. "You okay?" I asked patting her knee in a comforting gesture. She looked at me with concern and fear etched in her face.

"No Bella, not anymore. What are we going to do? What are we going to say? I c-can't deal with a trial right now. I'm not ready to report my father! Now your dad knows and he's a cop Bella! The Chief of police!" Her worry turned into anxiety. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were starting to water with unshed tears.

"Angela, I'm sure we can make something up for the time being. I meant it when I said that we are going to wait until your ready. We just got to keep Charlie in the dark for a while." I said trying to fabricate a story that sounded plausible in my mind.

"Okay," Her voice was shaky and her hands were trembling.

"Let's go to bed Angela. I'll talk to Charlie tomorrow, but right now you need rest." I said taking her softly by the hand. We left the bathroom and I took her to my room. I doubted Angela would be comfortable sleeping in bed with me but knowing her she wouldn't complain. So leaving Angela in my room I walked towards the closet in the hallway and grabbed a thankfully thick sleeping bag. I walked back into the room and unrolled the sleeping bag next to the bed. I told Angela to wait because I had to use the bathroom.

When I came back Angela was sitting on the sleeping bag.

"Angela! What are you doing there?" She looked at me, her eyebrow furrowing in confusion.

"Uh, what?"

"You are sleeping on the bed, and _I _will sleep on the floor." I could tell she was going to protest but I cut her off before she could say anything. "Besides in my opinion this sleeping bag is way more comfortable." I winked and sat down on the floor. She sighed but she stood up and got under the covers in my bed.

I unzipped the sleeping and slipped inside. It was a little itchy but I can endure.

"Thank you Bella. For everything." Angela said sincere. She yawned and I chuckled and told her to go to sleep.

I heard her soft snores not to long after that and used them to lull me to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I woke up to the annoying sounds coming from my alarm clock. I was muttering about how much I fucking hate my alarm clock while I turned it off. I shook my head and glanced at a still sleeping Angela. _So it wasn't a dream._ I sighed and gathered my clothes for my shower.

I will wake up Angela later, she deserves more sleep.

After taking a relaxing warm shower, I got out and got dressed into a pair of gray skinny jeans with a black scoop neck shirt that had sleeves that went to the crook of my arm. After nearly falling from putting on my red converse I went to the kitchen were I knew Charlie would be.

I walked in to see him already leaning against the kitchen table – he was waiting for me.

"Sup, dad." He looked at me as if he was trying to get the answers he wanted from my eyes, but apparently he didn't find them.

"I have nothing against your friend, and from what I hear she's a very sweet girl. Just tell me. Why was there bruises all over that poor girl's face?" He asked, his voice strained.

I took a deep breath to prepare to lie my ass off.

"She's to embarrassed to admit it, but she got into a fight at school. As you can see Angela was no match for the girl and we don't want to report it cause that would mean suspension and she can't have that on her record. The fight was fully self defense but her parents won't believe that, so she's staying here until her bruises clear up."

_Please buy it! _

"So she doesn't want to go to her parents so she won't get into trouble? Do her parents even know she's here?" Charlie said skeptical.

_Does he know I'm lying?_

"Normally she would be willing to except punishment for her actions but if her parents found out there was a fight they would report it. Which would lead to the other girl and her family and then they would all fight to see who is telling the truth. It would be a mess and something that can easily be avoided. Yes her parents know, they think were just doing a project that needs her full time and attention. Actually we truly _are_ doing a project." He looked like he was going through the information repeatedly in his head.

"Who is the girl that she fought against?"

_Crap I didn't think that far._

"Um..." Okay a name. Fuck, what do I say? Oh! "Her name is Lauren." I said to loudly. He raised his eyebrow but dropped it and looked at the floor. Charlie scratched his head and let out a gust of air.

"Okay kid, well... I'll be going now." He knows somethings up, but he just doesn't know what it is and how dangerous it is.

"Okay, see ya." I hugged him before he left.

"You know that you can tell me _anything _right?"

"I know dad." I tried to erase the guilty expression off my face. I'm not sure if it worked.

He gave me a one last, long, look before walking away. When I heard the cruiser drive away, my body relaxed from the tense state I was in.

I went upstairs and woke up Angela, she smiled and asked if she could take a shower; I nodded and said she can wear anything from my closet.

I was in the kitchen with two bowls of cereal when Angela came down with wet hair in her usual pony tail wearing dark blue Capri's with a white V-neck that had blue stripes going through it. I complemented her as we ate our cereal and then we were off to school.

I saw Edward waiting for me by his Volvo so I smiled and waved.

My eyes widened and an Alice squeal threatened to leave my lips when I saw Ben waiting for Angela by the front gate.

"Oh Angela, look who's waiting for you." She looked where I was pointing and a radiant smile filled her face. "Well go on!"

"Okay! Bye Bella. See you in second period!" She said as she waved goodbye. I chuckled as I walked towards Edward. He looked so handsome wearing a green T-shirt that said 'Crank it!' and tight fitting jeans.

"Hey Bella!" We kissed and he held me tight against him while we walked to class. "Was something wrong with Angela's car?" He asked.

"Nope. Why?"

"You gave her a ride today." He said shrugging. Even though I didn't want to hide anything from him, I couldn't tell him Angela's situation.

It wasn't my secret to tell.

"Oh it's just that she's staying with me for a while. You know, girl time." I said acting as if it was no big. He looked at me probably knowing I was lying. I quickly kissed him on the cheek and ran off to my history class to avoid his questions.

First period was boring as fuck, to the point where I almost fell asleep. In second, Angela and I decided that after school we were going to go to her house so we could get her clothes and other personal items. She told me it was safe since he was always gone during the day.

When the bell for lunch rang I went to my locker to put my history and pre-calculus books away cause those shits are heavy. I heard the loud voices of the students around me soften as the whispers started. A group of girls starting pointing at something down the hall while they snickered.

I turned to see Jessica walking down the hall with her eyes glued to her feet.

The kids walked around her and out of her way as if her pregnancy was contagious.

Somehow her pregnancy got around and everyone knew about it. She was only like maybe one month pregnant. Two tops. So she wasn't really showing yet, but they looked at her as if she was mutated. I rolled my eyes and quickly went to her side.

She didn't hear me walking up to her so she jumped when I put my arm around her shoulder.

"H-hey Bella." She said sounding confused as we walked down the hall. I made sure to glare at anyone who looked at her the wrong way, but when I looked at _her_ a sweet smile was on my face.

"Hey Jessica! Mind if I escort you to the cafeteria?" I said my voice sweet. I must admit, I have a soft spot for her.

"No! I would love it actually." she said sounding embarrassed.

She was just like Angela – she needed someone to be there for her.

I walked her all the way to her table and smiled at Mike, Eric, Tyler, Angela, Ben, and even Lauren. She glared at me and started talking to Jessica.

I was just glad they stuck by her side.

I walked back to my table and sat next to Edward and he immediately put his arm around me.

"Hey Belly!" Emmett said with his mouth full of spaghetti. They all said hello and I replied with a greeting too. Rosalie said nothing – not really shocking – and just looked at the table with a strained look on her face.

Something has really been bugging Rose, but I don't know what. When something pisses her off she goes and says it, but whatever is going on is something she feels must be kept to herself. Which gives me a not so comfy feeling.

Alice caught my eyes and she quickly glanced at Rose then back at me. She must have noticed too. I raised my eyebrows while I nodded towards Rosalie slightly. Alice shrugged not knowing what was going on with her either. I could tell she was aggravated. Alice didn't like not knowing things.

Fuck, high school is stressful!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Rosalie (POV)**

It was 3:27 and that meant it was almost time to see Royce for the tutoring session. Ever since our last encounter I've been freaking the fuck out over it. When I looked at him I know longer saw him as a attractive older man. His smile no longer made my heart beat faster, it made my stomach churn. His muscles didn't look sexy, they looked threatening.

Overall Royce scared the fuck outta me.

I was outside the classroom door while I debated between going in or just running away. Geez_ Rose __when the fuck did you become such a pansy!_ Anger surged through me as I thought this through. Rosalie Cullen did not run away. Rosalie Cullen wasn't afraid of anything, especially a fucking teacher.

Straightening my posture, my nose in the air, I entered the classroom not feeling an ounce of fear.

But then I saw his face...

**Lauren (POV)**

I walked to the car getting lost in my thoughts.

I was different.

I didn't know anyone like me, only rumors, or people called them what I was as a way to make fun of them. No one knew this about me, and I sure as hell wasn't about to scream it from the rooftops. I had to keep it to myself. No one would understand. I would be the laughing stock of this lame ass school. Not to mention the shame that'd be cast on my parents. I couldn't disappoint them. No matter how much it hurt me to hide such an important thing from them.

I have known for a long time - this fact.

At first I was happy, I finally knew why I felt the way I feel. I finally felt _complete_!

Then I was reminded about what other people would think, and all those good feelings washed away.

"Lauren wait!" I was unlocking my car door when I heard Tyler scream. I turned around and saw him running towards me. I did my best to smile and apparently I did a good job because he smiled so big I though it might hurt his face later. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead. Ask." I said impatiently. I really wanted to go home and just hide under my covers.

"I wanted to know if you would like to go out with me sometime?" He asked sounding as if I already said yes.

_Remember, this is expected of you._

"Sure Tyler. I would love too!" I hugged him and waved him off as he ran back to his car. I sighed and got into my car. Once I made sure no one was around, I screamed. I let out every emotion into that scream, I needed to let it out in the air.

Going out with Tyler is something I should want to do. But being me I don't.

I'm Lauren Mallory and I'm a lesbian, and no one can know.

* * *

**Please Read!!!= Yup Lauren is in the mix! Can you do me a favor and vote on the poll ****that determines the new name for this story. Only 4 have voted. 4!**

**If you review, you get a sneak peek at the next chapter! **

**Also each review is a step closer to getting Angela's 'Father' ass sent to jail! Don't you all want that!**


	19. Need

**Okay peeps, I gotta a warning**** for you. Things go farther with Edward and Bella if you know what I mean *wink,wink***

**You can skip the end if you want toooo because you'll still get it if you just read the next chapter.**

**My (awesome) Beta - Team Edcob 4 life**

**I don't own Twilight**

**I hate disclaimers there so depressing. They remind me of what I don't have : (**

* * *

_Benjamin Franklin ~ __"If passion drives you, let reason hold the reins."_

* * *

**B (POV)**

Everything has been going good so far. Which is awesome. Every single one of us deserves some fun time. Specially since all this shit has been happening. Teenagers need a break every now and then. Angela and I did go to her house and thankfully it was empty. Which made me wonder what the hell her mom does during the day. Angela told me that she _supposedly_ works at the super market, but she herself didn't sound so sure. We grabbed her clothes and the things that were the most important to her and put them in a suitcase. When we got to my house I cleared a drawer and half of my closet for her stuff. Charlie is still trying to get me to talk but I have stuck to my story.

Angela says she needs more time and I sorta understand.

Angela is the most fuck awesome room mate. She isn't annoying or have any bad habits, nor does she bug me. We have gotten really close which makes me very happy.

But were also worried about Rosalie. She has been really quiet lately and has been shutting herself away from the world. We try to pull her out but she just talks in a monotone voice that scares the fuck out of me. Its weird, I never thought I would miss her attitude, but now I'm waiting for it - wanting it. In fact I'm purposely making it easy for her to make bitchy comments about me. But she never says anything... she just stares off into space. I hope its better there. Wherever she goes in that head of hers.

School has been a big pain in the ass.

Teachers have given us fuck-tons of work this past week since it was the last week of school before christmas vacation. Jackasses.

Yup, were free! Well from school. Today is the first day of christmas break – Saturday.

I'm happy to announce that I am spending the whole day with my Edward. We haven't been able to spend much time together, besides school, in such along time because of homework, and my new awesome room mate. I have really missed Edward's presence.

So while Angela is with Ben today, I'll be with Edward.

I was currently waiting for him on the front porch, wearing a green V-neck and dark blue skinny jeans. Although there wasn't any sun shining through the clouds it was still warm compared to Fork's usual cold and clammy weather. My face broke out into a smile as soon as I saw his silver Volvo drive up. He got out of his car and smiled at me. Edward was wearing a light blue button up with navy blue jeans, his hair was is in its usual messy style, his skin was practically glowing, and seeing the love in his green eyes always made me feel warm inside. I was blessed to have him in my life.

"No one is gonna interfere on our time together, love." He said pulling me into a warm hug. He placed a soft kiss into my hair, while I rested my right cheek against his strong chest. I inhaled his manly yet sweet scent and at that moment I just felt complete. I felt that everything would be okay.

"Today is _our_ day." I said strongly, crushing myself to his strong form. "So what's on the agenda today?" I asked curious. "And don't you dare say it's a surprise!" I warned looking into his breath taking green eyes. He knows i hate it when he says that. Which I think is the reason why he says it in the first place. For some reason Edward likes to rile me up.

Edward just smiled that damn beautiful crooked smile.

_He knows that's my weakness_

"You know me so well Bella." He beamed. I laughed and kissed him lightly on the lips. He wanted to deepen it but I quickly got out of his hold and ran to the car. Somehow Edward beat me to the car just in time to open the door for me.

"You cheated." I pouted as I sat down. He laughed before he closed the door. Edward got into the drivers seat and buckled in. After a few minutes of driving, I noticed the familiar road we were on. _Were going there? _He must of noticed my disappointed expression.

"What's wrong?" He asked, worry lacing his tone.

"Were going to your house? Won't everyone be there? Even if we go to your room, Emmett or Alice will barge in sooner or later." I really didn't care were we went, I just wanted to be alone with him.

I _needed _to be alone with Edward.

"That's not a problem." He said sounding relieved. Why? I don't know. "Alice and Jasper are at the mall, which means they'll be gone the whole day. Emmett and Rosalie are at the movies. Dad is at work but he's also taking over another doctor's hours because he's sick so he won't be back til late at night. My mother is spending the day with all the other wives of Fork's for some women bonding or something like that. So the house is all to ourselves!" He gleamed.

"Ok, good." I smiled at him as I grabbed his right hand. He intertwined our hands and we rode the rest of the way in comfortable silence, feeling the sweet electric shock run through our hands.

**E (POV)**

I was so worried Bella would want to go somewhere else like the movies or something. So I was glad that the only thing she was worried about was that we weren't going to be alone. I can't be alone with her in a crowded movie theatre.

I have really missed her. Sure we have seen each other at school, but never much more than that. I also noticed that she has been really stressed out about something, but every time I ask about it she tenses up and lies. So in reality were never alone together, there's always some kind of barrier.

I can't lie and say it doesn't hurt. I hope she knows she can tell me everything and anything.

When we got to the house I quickly got out of my seat and ran to her door. When she unbuckled her seat belt I carried her bridal style into the house. She screamed with surprise as I led her inside. Still carrying her, she began to place open mouthed kisses on my neck. I moaned at the feeling of Bella's tongue on my neck. I carefully set her on the ground but as soon as her feet hit the floor I grabbed her into my arms for a passionate kiss. After a long and sensual make-out session we headed to my bedroom.

I ordered pizza while Bella got comfortable on my bed. We ate pizza and watched the Simpson's Movie. Which is hilarious by the way. I left to go the kitchen to make us some popcorn while Bella put on the second movie: The Hangover.

Bella and I were laying on our stomachs as we munched on popcorn. I was watching the movie when I felt something hit me in the face.

"What was that for?" I laughed when I realized that Bella threw popcorn at me.

"You are never going to Vegas." Bella said seriously, but the smile on her face never wavered.

"Bella," I groaned. "You just crushed my dreams." Bella rolled her eyes while we laughed.

They rest of the day and into the night we laughed and teased, while also having deep conversations on what we believed in.

I thought that I couldn't love Bella any more than I already did, but something happens or she does something and I fall harder for her.

If she ever left... it would break me.

"Edward?" Bella said when I turned the t.v. off.

"Yes?" I went back to the bed and sat down against the head board in the middle of the bed while she sat down indian style in front of me. There was a light blush coloring her cheeks that made her look so adorable. Her long hair framed her heart-shaped face.

It was funny when she cursed because she looked so angelic. Picture an angel saying 'Fuck you' its a weird picture.

"Can I get another kiss?"

"Love, you never have to ask." I gently pulled her to me and our lips met in an eager kiss. Using her hands she pushed me back, so again, my back was against the head board. She straddled my lap as the kiss grew more intense. I loved the way her soft lips felt against mine. My hands went to her hips and hers ran over my chest. She moved her hips back and forth creating the very much wanted friction. It also made us both aware of my growing erection. She ran her tongue on my bottom lip slowly and I eagerly allowed her entrance. Out tongues explored and danced, they only broke apart when we panted for air. Her fingers went through my hair and tugged so my head turned slightly giving her access to my neck. She sucked and kissed my neck earning loud moans from me.

_I loved it when she pulled my hair_

My right hand traveled from her hip to her breast. I lightly squeezed making her moan in approval. Bella ran her hands down my chest and then went under my shirt to feel my skin. I hastily took off my shirt and kissed her as I pulled her closer. Just as quickly as I did, she took of her shirt and threw it on the floor. Bella was wearing a purple bra with a pink bow in the middle. Her round and perky breasts mesmerizing me. She took her hands from my chest and unclasped her bra giving me the full view.

_Beautiful_

My mouth immediately attached to her pink nipple. As I kissed one I teased the other one with my other hand making them harden. Her hand went back to my hair and pulled me away. I grunted in disappointment and she merely smiled. She backed away slightly but I didn't know what she was doing because my attention was on the way her boobs bounced. I felt a soft tug and looked down to see Bella trying to get my pants off. I lifted my hips so she could get them off, then I noticed she didn't have on any pants either, exposing her mile long creamy legs. She removed my pants exposing my erection, aching for release.

_I need her_

I pulled her to me and flipped us so that she was laying down on the bed and I was hovering over her. I let my eyes appreciate her body. She was so beautiful. Her breast were full and luscious, she had the cutest belly button that I wanted to lick, and her skin was so soft and radiant.

"Bella are you on the pill?"

"Yes." She said. Our lips met again for another intense kiss. I love her so much.

"I love you." I said looking into her deep brown eyes.

"I love you too."

Our breathing was heavy from the kiss, our bodies were starting to sweat.

This wasn't what we planned. We'll I didn't. Not that I mind.

The only thing in our way was her underwear and my boxers. I kissed her again but this one was sweeter. I looked deep into his eyes, for any sign of indecision. I didn't see it but I had to make sure.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes," I removed the last articles of our clothing. Then I kissed her passionately one more time. She opened her legs allowing me to go in between them. I took a deep breath as I alligned myself to her entrance and prepared to enter her.

"Edward hon- Oh my God!" My mother shouted.

* * *

**The moral of this chapter is to lock your door! Lol**

**Please find the time to vote on the poll**** for the new name of this story! It would mean a lot. So come on, vote on your opinion!**

**Reviews help Esme rid of the horrible image of her son having sex : )**

** (****_Even though they didn't - they would have but then Esme came in and there is no way to continue after that happens ;)_**

**_Merry Christmas... Later!!_**


	20. Defected

**I am such an EPIC FAIL!!! Please forgive me! **

**The author's note is important so please read!!!! It's also a mini sneak peek into what's in the next chapter so read!**

**Disclaimer-**** I do not own anything Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

**Nelly Furtado~I'll wait for you~**

_I'll wait for you until the heavens fall_

_I'll wait for you until the end of the world_

_I'll wait for you until I no longer breathe_

_I know that it's not impossible_

_

* * *

_

**B (POV)**

You know how meeting your boyfriend's parents is usually always a nerve-racking thing? It's also can be uncomfortable and awkward? Well take those feelings and multiply them by a million. I bet you never had to meet your boyfriend's parents because his mother walked in on you - one move away - having sex. It's not fun. I'm nervous and slightly ticked. The way Edward was touching me and kissing me felt as if my body was going to go on electric shock over load, but then Esme walked in and the rest is history.

Which leaves Edward, me, and his parents in their living room. Carlisle and Esme left not to long ago to discuss the, er, _situation _we were caught in while Edward and I waited for our impending doom. Now their back. They haven't said one fucking word, and it had been almost five minutes already! They just keep staring at us. Is there something on my face?

As soon as Esme shut the door Edward and I hauled ass and got dressed. Without speaking one word to each other, but what could we say? 'Hey I'm sorry I didn't lock the door' or how about 'I guess this means no sex!' Ya, that wouldn't have worked. So instead we are holding on to each others hands – very tightly. While Carlisle and Esme _stared._

I thought about the punishments we could be given. Would they forbid us from seeing each other? Will we not be able to be alone together? Oh no, not parental supervision! But what if they make me tell Charlie! Fuck, that's the worse thing they could do. No they wouldn't do that, they cherish Edward's life too much. If Charlie found out he would immediately whip out his gun, and then bye-bye Edward.

_Please say something already! _I begged internally. Carlisle shifted in his seat while Esme looked between Edward and I. She wasn't glaring (I don't think Esme _can _glare) she was just looking at us to see if she was missing something. Like a detail she overlooked.

"Well kids this is... odd."That's a big understatement. Carlisle continued, "Esme and I have discussed what were gonna do about this." Using his hand he motioned between Edward and me.

I was wondering if I should be saying something. Should I be on my knees groveling? Begging for their forgiveness? Or would they get mad that I interrupted them? Too many questions!

"We thought and talked it out till we came to a conclusion," Esme said softly. I noticed her grip on Carlisle's hand got tighter.

"We're not going to punish you." They said at the same time.

This is joke right? Their trying to calm us down then swoop in for the kill. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, no punishments." The clouds lifted, the sun shined, and I could hear the birds singing! "But there is a catch." Fuck! The birds flew away and the clouds are back.

Carlisle took over. "We were teenagers once so we understand – we are not naïve. We know that at your age your hormones are driving you bananas. We just want you to be safe. Oh and Bella we will not be telling Charlie." Yes! Dodged that bullet. "But that's were the catch comes in. Esme and I want you to ask your father for permission to get a Birth control shot." Well fuck my life.

"Okay," I said defeated. They could of done a lot worse, but they are very sneaky. Sure they aren't telling Charlie what Esme walked in on, but by me asking for a depo shot, he will definitely have questions. This is not good, this is very bad.

"We will be leaving now to let you two talk." Esme said walking away, taking Carlisle with her. As soon as they left the room Edward pulled me into a hug. I held on to him tightly basking in his scent and the feeling of safety he projected.

"I'm so sorry about this! I can be there when you talk to Charlie." Edward suggested.

I immediately shook my head no. "That is definitely not a good idea, I don't want to watch my dad shoot you." Edward and I flinched. I wouldn't put it past my dad to shoot him. "It's something I gotta do by myself. I love you, but I'm definitely not ready for a baby." I said honestly.

"And as much as I would love for you to have my child I'm not ready for a baby yet either." He looked at me and smiled a sweet smile.

I chuckled softly and said, "Hey next time can you lock the door?" We both laughed while he nodded.

* * *

**Mike (POV)**

"Oh Mike, I don't feel too good." Jessica moaned and clutched her pregnant stomach. My child is in there. This was definitely not how I planned things, but hey, I'm getting a kid out of the deal. Man, the things I'm gonna teach him. My son is gonna be the ultimate ladies man too! But he will always have condoms with him. If it's a girl she will be so pretty, but she won't be allowed to date. Ever.

"It's okay I got ya." I said as I held her hair back, while she threw up. This was not a good view on my future wifey, but she's going through a lot worse, so can I really complain? No I can't but I do tend to whine here and there... and there.

After her barfing I slowly led her to my bed and lifted the covers. "There ya go." She got in the bed and then I put the blankets snugly over her. "Were gonna have the best looking kid, were gonna get married, and things will all work out." I said as she fell asleep. Things were going to work out, they had to. I would make sure of it. Jessica, the baby, and I will have our happily ever after.

I kissed Jessica softly on the cheek and held her warm body to mine, being careful with her stomach of course. My baby.

* * *

**B (POV)**

Okay I gotta do this. Just breath and grow some balls. Not literally of course. I walked into the living room to see good old Charlie sitting on the couch, beer in hand, watching some sports. It will be the apocalypse the day he watches Oprah. "Um, hey dad?" I asked. I was so worried, he was gonna be so angry with me. Hell he'll probably think his daughter is a slut.

I don't want him to think that, I want him to be proud of me.

"Ya, Bella?" He asked, his eyes never leaving the television. I'm surprised he isn't blind by all the sports he watches. I nervously made my way to the middle of the living room, effectively blocking his view. He finally looked up, his eyes became wary when he noticed my expression – scared. "What's wrong Bella?" Charlie's voice was field with nothing but concern. That's not gonna last long.

"I need to have a very important discussion with you." Did that just come out of my mouth? He's going to know somethings up.

Charlie took a big gulp of beer – that I didn't notice – and scooted up in his seat. "Okay, well, let's have this discussion." Charlie's eyes twinkled with humor when he repeated my formal word. Smart ass.

"Well I actually want permission for something." I said, being a coward. The words birth control shot is not something that should ever be exchanged between a father and a daughter – well not _my _father anyway.

"Permission for what?" His voice now held suspicion. Shit. Come on Bella! Just say it! Oh shit, my hands are sweating, and hot damn it's warm in here. Okay, just breathe.

"I want permission for a depo shot!" I practically shouted. _Tell your father Bella not the whole fucking world!_ I closed my eyes tightly and waited for my father's wrath. After who knows how long I opened my eyes to a very red faced Charlie. That is definitely not a good sign. Well goodbye cruel world. Goodbye Edward, I love you!

"YOU WANT WHAT!" My father boomed. He immediately sprung off the couch and marched towards me causing me to take steps back until I hit the television. "Why do you need that shot for?!"

"I think you know the answer to that dad." I said. Wasn't it obvious?

"Don't be a smart ass with me young lady!" His voice rang through the entire house. "Did your boyfriend put you up to this!"

"No! Edward didn't put me up to anything. It was my idea! I'm going to have sex sooner or later, so don't you think I should be protected? Or do you want to be a grandfather already?" Even though I thought it was impossible, his face grew redder.

"You are not having sex!"

"Dad didn't you get mom pregnant at my age or something! I bet that wasn't even your first time together either! So aren't you being hypocritical? Dad I'm growing up, and I'm at least trying to be responsible. Mom has given me the sex talk, health class has kept me painfully aware of all the diseases I can get. I don't want to get pregnant now. I have personally _seen_ what it can do to someone my age's life. So please dad. Please." I pleaded, my hands on his shoulders. I begged him with my eyes when he opened his mouth.

* * *

**E (POV)**

I paced around the room, anxiously waiting for Bella's phone call. She said that once she told her father, she might not be able to come and see me. Hell, I'll be surprised that she will be allowed to call me. Truthfully I'm half expecting her father to come barging through my door with gun in hand. While Bella was gone my parents and I had a heart-to-heart. IT WAS FUCKING AWKWARD. The whole time my dad went on and on about the dangers and risk of pregnancy, while my mother cried and whined about how her "Baby boy is growing up." Gah, kill me now. The conversation with them really made me think.

I really and I mean _really _want to have sex with Bella, but am I ready? That is a huge step, in our relationship and for me. I am still a virgin and I can't take that back once it's gone. Don't get me wrong I want Bella to be the one I give it too, but I don't want the moment to be rushed or in hormone induced haze. I want the time we do have sex to be special for the both of us. What also scares me is what I have heard about what happens _after _sex.

I have heard my friends or guys in general say how once they had sex they would break up or the relationship wasn't the same. Would things be awkward between me and Bella afterwards? I don't think so, but I could be wrong. I sure as hell don't want to break up with Bella, but the guys made it seem that you could only have sex with one girl and then you had to move on. I don't want to be one of those man whores, I want Bella to be my one and only.

And there's another thing, what if I'm not, you know... good? What if during sex Bella starts laughing at my pathetic attempt. That would be utterly embarrassing, and destroy all of my confidence. So many things can go wrong, but in so many ways I want it to happen too.

Being with Bella body and soul sounds so beautiful, so perfect. That moment we do have sex might be the best moment in my life. Feeling the complete ecstasy that only she can bring me. The amazing electric shock running through my entire body by her touch. Taking our relationship to the next step. Me making her completely _mine._ That was also a very amazing thought.

I was taken out of my musings by a knock at the door. "Come in!" I said, sitting down at the edge of my bed. Bella hesitantly came in, while I immediately went up to her and hugged her. She hugged me back and held on tightly. "This weekend has been crazy, hasn't it?" She nodded against my chest. "So what happened?" I asked. My curiosity getting the better of me.

"It was horrible and awkward! My dad is still mad, but he gave me permission to get the shot." She sighed, releasing her hold on me. I reluctantly let go so I opted to grab her hand and lead her to bed, where we sat down.

"Wow, he... he really said yes?" I asked, bewildered. She nodded and bit her lip, while intertwining her hands with mine. I enjoyed the warmth of her soft hands as questioning silence filled the room.

"Yup, after a lot of convincing. Oh he wants to talk to you so that sucks." My eyes widened and my heart beat accelerated. I. Am. Going. To. Die. "I promise that he wont kill you!" She said, reading my mind. "He just wants to make sure your not just after sex and the he still believes that I am and forever will be a virgin so don't pop that bubble for him."

"Of course not! I love you Bella." I kissed her forehead and held her hands tighter.

"That's what I told him, but you know, he's iffy on it."

"We need to talk about what happened Bella. I have some concerns." She nodded and let me continue. "I want to have sex with you, so much, but I'm worried about several things. First of all, what if I am not good. Second I want it to be special between us. Third I don't want anything to change between us, unless of course, it's our feelings getting stronger. Fourth, I love you and I want you to be my one and only, but I'm just not ready." I held on to her hand with all my might without actually hurting her, because I was afraid that she would leave me.

I mean what teenage boy doesn't want to have sex? I must be defected.

"Edward I love you too. You don't know how much it hurts me that I'm used goods." I was going to interrupt when she sent me a warning look. "I wish that I could of saved myself for you, because _this _is true love, what I felt for James doesn't even come close to what I feel for you. The fact that we love each other so much means that the sex is going to be beautiful, mind blowing even. I want it to be special too. Romantic with the candles and everything." She chuckled, tracing small circles on my hand." Nothing can change the way I feel about you so you don't have to worry about that. I also completely understand and I'm willing to wait, like I said, I love you Edward."

I kissed her with all the love I had, the kiss showed her how much I loved and needed her.

Bella was my life, my reason. I would do anything for her.

* * *

**Author's note: **

It won't be too long before they do make it to the next level so no worries. In the next chapter one thing will be resolved.

Angela's jackass of a father

or

Rosalie basically being molested.

Which one do you want to get done with first?

To answers some of your questions. Rosalie has not been raped by Mr. King. She has been touched semi-inappropriately but she is terrified that he might rape her. Which explains why she has been acting weird. Rosalie does not want anything to do with Royce, Rosalie is a victim.

This will be the last you hear of Mike and Jessica. For good? I don't know yet. I'm not sure. Do you guys want to hear more from them or not?

Give me some love in a review!!!!!! I promise I will never take that long to update unless I have an important reason.


	21. That face

**Sorry this chapter is super short, but it's VERY important.**

**Things get rough with Royce and Rosalie.**

**This chapter is crucial so please read, through.**

**Disclaimer**** – I don't own Twilight.**

**My (awesome) Beta ~ Team Edcob 4 life**

**

* * *

  
**

**Bob Marley ~ Get up Stand Up**

_Get up, stand up! _

_Stand up for your rights! _

_Get up, stand up! _

_Don't give up the fight! (life is your right!)_

_Get up, stand up! (so we cant give up the fight!)_

_Stand up for your rights! _

_Get up, stand up!_

_Don't give up the fight!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Rosalie (POV)**

During Christmas Edward and Bella got caught having sex which is fucking hilarious yet at the same time gross. I mean seriously that is a disgusting mental picture. I guess Edward is no longer a virgin. HA! Bella made Edward a man, well it was about-fucking-time. But poor Esme for having to walk in on such a thing.

Christmas break is now over.

Un-fucking-fortunately. That means school is starting, which means I have math, which means I have to deal with Mr. King. He hasn't done anything serious yet, but the little touches, his cryptic words, and flirty gestures tells me he will. What can I do though? Like I said he hasn't done anything serious, so I can't report him. I can't tell my parents – I don't want to worry them – and I can't tell any of the faculty cause I'm sure their the fucker's friends. I have no other options other than suck it the fuck up and hope it ends. I mean when the school year ends I won't have him as a teacher anymore so I will have no reason to talk to him or be alone with him.

Yup, that is what I will do. Wait it out. I'm strong, I can handle it... Right?

On the day back, classes went by as usual – boys checked me out (like always), girls glared at me (like always), and Mr. king flirted with me discreetly (like always). Unfortunately that has become routine in my life. Fucking sucks huh? How I can handle it, you may ask? Cause I'm Rosalie, a strong ass-kicking bitch. At least that's what I often repeat to myself.

Did I tell you that I hate my math class and the subject itself? If I did and you asked why it's because I fucking suck at math. Why couldn't Mr. King be teaching my history class, you know, a class I'm good at? The taunting red D on my homework says I have to go to tutoring, which I admit, I'm afraid to go too. What if Mr. King pulls something? No I can not think like that. It is all in my head, I'm sure I'm over exaggerating everything he is doing. Ya that's what it is.

After a hot make-out session with my fucking hot boyfriend Emmett, I walked towards the math building to get my ass tutored.

Walking inside his room I did my best to seem confident. But as soon as I saw the mischief and desire in his eyes, all my confidence melted away. The asshole somehow has the ability to do that to me. I hate it. I don't like the way he makes me feel, usually I have the power, the balls. But no, with him I'm a blubbering, shy mess.

"H-hi Mr. King." I said, sitting in a desk at the front of the room which is suspiciously always empty. With a sigh Mr. king sat up from his chair and walked to the front of his desk and leaned against it. He tilted his head a little to the side and looked at me with lust. He was wearing his a white button-down and his usual black slacks.

"How many times do I gotta tell you Rosie, call me Royce." He said, his voice was sugary sweet. I hate it when he calls me Rosie and there's no way in hell I'm calling him Royce. Psh you call your friends or at least people you tolerate by their first names. Once he stops being a pedophile/prick than I will call him by his first name.

"Okay, Mr. King." Ha, take that bitch. My attitude didn't seem to bother him though, if anything it put a smirk on his stupid smug face. Using his right hand he motioned me towards him using a 'come over here' gesture. For reasons I don't and never will know, I did. "Yes?" I asked warily, walking towards him. He looked at me like I was something to consume.

Like I was his prey, and he was just waiting for the right time to pounce.

There is something off today, something in his eyes. My gut is telling me to fucking bolt, but my stupid ass pride won't let me.

"You're so, hmm, how can I word it? You're so... spicy." He chuckled at his words. "You are also very _very _hot." Teachers aren't supposed to tell their students that, right? "If only you were older," He sighed. "Because than this would be legal."

"Wait wha-" But it was too late. His lips were hungrily kissing mine, while I hit him with all my might. But my hits were pointless, he wasn't even flinching. I cried as his hand trailed from my hip to my breast, then he roughly squeezed it making me whimper in pain. His tongue continued to invade my mouth, as I tried to push him away.

"Ya you like that." Mr. Douche said. He thought my sounds of pain were of pleasure, the sick fuck. He roughly pushed me until my back was against the wall and then he was kissing my neck. I cursed the fact that I wore a scoop shirt, allowing him access to the peeks of my breasts. I felt so sick and disgusted. It felt that every time he touch me, he left a layer of filth on my skin.

"Please." I whispered through my tears. His actions didn't falter, if anything he got rougher with his movements as he grind-ed into me

I wanted him to stop, this isn't right.

"Don't worry, honey. I'll give it to ya, real good. I always do. Women love me ya know? You are so lucky to be with me, this way." His words scared the fuck out of me so I started fighting back even harder. "Oh no, none of that." Mr. King then slapped me. Effing hard. My eyes were so blurry with tears that I couldn't even see his disgusting face anymore.

My right cheek burned from when he slapped me, as I slowly felt myself giving up. Giving up hope, giving up the fight.

I felt his hands yank my panties down, and then using his right hand he cupped my sex while the left one worked my breast. "Please, no." I begged. Only one man has ever touched me this way. Emmett. I so badly wanted it to stay that way. My weakness let him go this far, but I will not allow this sick fuck to penetrate me. Doing the thing I should of the done in the first place, I lifted my nee (with all my strength) and hit him in his erected member.

Mr. King screamed in pain as I lifted my panties and screwing my pride I ran the fuck out.

I ran to safety, to home.

_All in my head, all in my head _I chanted as tears continued to run down my face.

* * *

It has been a week since the incident. Did I report him? No. Did I tell anyone? No. Why? I don't know. The only thing I have done was try to be as normal as possible. I think I'm fooling everyone because no one is asking me if I feel okay anymore, which is a relief.

Emmett has noticed something was up, because that boy loves me, and I don't know why. Especially now that I'm dirty – tainted. I can never tell him, he would look at me with disgust like he should, because I'm disgusting. I was weak, I allowed Mr. King to get that far, and I don't even have the guts to tell anyone. I'm an ugly stupid whore. And that's all I'll ever be. I can't tell you how many showers I have taken, but nothing can take away the filth on my skin left from his touch. The filth reminds me of what he did, of what I _allowed _him to do. It reminds me that I'm not good anymore.

Math class as usual is always the worst part of my day. I get some satisfaction whenever he glares at me – probably for hitting his dick – but in the end of the day he is the one always smiling. Why? Because he can see the fear I have of him in my face and eyes.

* * *

Two weeks, I have allowed this to go on, and it's so tiring. In the inside I'm screaming for help or most importantly for a sign. A sign to show me what to do because I can't keep going like this. Seeing him walk around enjoying life makes me sick. His freedom is like a slap in the face.

_God if you can here me, please help me. _I've been praying a lot lately.

The bell rang, oh lovely math class. I walk in quickly and take my seat in the back and lower my gaze to look at my desk. The sensation on the back of my neck tells me he is looking at me. Class fills up and Mr. King gets ready to teach us some worthless math shit.

"Okay class, open your textbooks to page 453. Today we are learning about the wonders of quadratic equations. Now, who actually did last night's homework?" Before anyone could respond a knock sounds from the door. "Come in." Mr. King said.

Two cops along with the principle and a girl from school and around my age walk in. My heart is racing, as I feel a tint of hope filling me.

Mr. King surprisingly ignores the cops and glares at the girl – her name is Britney, I think – she shifts under his stare but holds her ground.

"What are you doing here?" Mr. King says, his voice is ice. Britney lifts her head and straightens her back, glaring at him.

"I'm here to watch." She says cryptically.

"Royce King you are under arrest for the rape of this young girl." The whole room gasps, Britney smirks, and Mr. King snarls.

"This is preposterous. Who will believe this girl that I raped her? What is your proof, hmm?" As he is getting hand cuffed and the cops are reading his rights. Britney's confidence falters, but then she looks around the room in hope.

"I know for a fact I wasn't the only one. So please stand up now if he assaulted you in anyway." She pleaded. My hand twitched in response. The room went deadly silent. Britney looked disappointed, the principle ran a hand over his face, and Mr. King smirked. That smirk made me do what I should of done along time ago.

I along with three other girls stood up.

* * *

**Yup Rosalie wasn't the only one. I hoped you guys liked the chapter.**

**I'm getting better at organizing my shit which means I write and update on time!**

**Reviews get Royce's balls kicked.**


	22. Rape or love

**This chapter is the trial among other things. **

**Your reviews were so amazing and the people who messaged me because of the problem with the review button I love you! Seriously that was amazing!!**

**I got fuck tons of new readers the last chapter and thank you so much for favoriting this story or adding it on your alerts!**

**My (awesome) Beta – Team Edcob 4 life (P.S. Read her stories, they are really good!!)**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight *sigh***

* * *

**Dokken~Breaking the chains~**

_Breaking the chains around you_

_No one else can bind you_

_Take a good look around you_

_Now your breaking the chains_

_

* * *

  
_

**B (POV)**

Everyone knew. Everyone knew what that sick bastard did to Rosalie, Britney, Janice, Carolyn, and Marcie. I knew all those girls, they were my age, so fucking young.

I am so fucking glad I didn't have Mr. King cause if I did I knew what he did before he got arrested I would have beat the shit out of him for doing that to Rose. Sure, we aren't exactly bffl's but no one deserves that.

Rosalie has been surprisingly strong during all of this. There was a time when she wouldn't let anyone touch her and that was including Emmett. It was hard for him to not being able to be there for Rose since she didn't let anyone in emotionally or physically. Carlisle and Esme convinced her to see a therapist and after hours of discussion, she agreed. It's has been weeks since her first therapy session and Rosalie is finally Rosalie – a pain in the ass. Gotta love it though, hell I even missed her hard ass attitude. What we are all dreading is the trial. All the girls have agreed to testify so hopefully Mr. King will not be out in the free world anytime soon. The trial was set in a couple of months and the school and Cullen house has been filled with anticipation, and fear.

When Edward found out about what happened, he got so angry. It scared me, I wasn't afraid of him hurting me but of what he could do to someone else. Edward loves me, he wouldn't hurt me. His room however, wasn't spared. Edward's room was an utter disaster. It took fucking hours and hours to get his stuff back to normal. So now instead of rage Edward has been overly-protective of me. At first it was cute and comforting but than it was getting over bearing.

So I sat him down and had a long talk with him. I told him that his attitude was getting on my nerves and he told me that he just didn't want to see me hurt.

"_Edward. Please stop with all this protective crap!" I said as I jumped on his bed to rest. Today Edward has been on edge, he would snap if I guy looked at me for more than ten seconds. At first it was hot but now it's fucking annoying._

"_I can't Bella. Its too dangerous." Edward said, pacing. I sighed and sat up in his bed._

"_Edward no one is gonna hurt me." Edward looked at me with such pain in his eyes that my heart ached. He walked up to me and grabbed my face with both of my hands. He than kissed me with so much passion that I collapsed and was on my back on the bed with Edward overing over me. I kissing didn't falter until we were out of breath. This kiss wasn't tender it was full of want, and desperation. This kiss expressed our need. Edward was trying to tell me that he needed me, that he needed me to be safe._

"_You don't know that Bella. What happened with Rosalie and those other girls... that could've been you! No Bella don't interrupt. What happened with them was something I thought only happened in movies. I don't see the world in the same way anymore. I didn't realize how dangerous everything was. I can't lose you Bella. You are my everything. I love you."_

Who was I to argue with that? Edward was not as dominating as he was before but he is still protective. That was fine with me though, 'cause I liked feeling the safety only he could make me feel.

Now I only had to worry about Rosalie and me hoping that Mr. King would rot in jail and hell.

* * *

It was week of the trial. It is the week we have been waiting for and yet dreading at the same time.

**The Trial~**

**Mr. Handler- **So Miss Hale, you claim that my client Mr. King raped you?

Mr. Handler was all business, he exuded charm and grace just like his client. Both equally deadly yet captivating.

**Miss Hale- **No, he sexually assaulted me. I hit him in the balls and ran the hell out of there before he _could _rape me and went home.

**Mr. Handler- **Why didn't you report my client immediately?

**Miss Hale- **I honestly just wanted it to disappear. Talking about it and reporting it would have made it real. I didn't want that. But by keeping my mouth shut, instead of forgetting it, I felt the guilt and pain eat away at me. Thanks to Britney's strength I was finally able to open my mouth.

**Mr. Handler- **How do we know that you didn't just fabricate your story in order to send Mr. King to jail?

**Miss Hale- **Why would I lie? People lie about rape and abuse to write stories or to make movies but why would I lie about it now, in real life? I don't want attention or peoples pity! I want to put away that sick fuck sitting in that chair to got to jail! I want to save other girls from him and his horrible ways. I went into that room to learn Mr. Handler not to be assaulted.

The rest of the girls went the same. They told the jury of their fear and the rape. Everyone was feeling confident of Mr. King going to jail, well they _were _until Mr. Handler spoke again.

**Mr. Handler- **Well they all told us such heart aching stories didn't they? You might see five girls who were brutally attacked, but do you know who I see? I see five heart broken girls who used rape to hurt a man they love.

Mr. Handler looked at the jury in the eyes as he spoke.

**Mr. Handler- **These young woman are quite beautiful aren't' they? Of course they are. As you can also see my client is also a handsome man. I see girls who had an intimate relationship, but since Mr. king couldn't risk his career he decided to let them go. Reports say that these girls visited Mr. King often during after school hours for long periods of times. These show how clingy these girls are, and how much they wanted to spend time with him. Perhaps, Mr. King didn't feel the same way. Heart broken they decided to say that the love they had was forced and called their love making rape. Yes my client is guilty of having sex with a minor, but rape? I think not.

The jury – who were once sure of their decision – were now confused. The families of all five girls went home with heavy hearts and awaited the next trial date.

Which was now.

* * *

**The decision~**

**Jury- **We decided – after much thought – that Mr. King is guilty of rape.

* * *

**Ya!! The bastard is going to jail Woop Woop! You will get more details next chapter. Now that Mr. King and his ass is done for, we have to deal with the other ass whole. Angela's daddy.**

**Sorry this chapter was short but the chapter with angela and her dad and stuff is gonna be really long so I hope that makes up for it.**

**I can feel it. This story is starting to wrap up, but we still got other things to deal with like Lauren (did you forget about her?) and finishing up Mike and Jessica, and more Edward and Bella romance.**

**If you have questions for me or about this story go to = **.me/Loyalluv

**I will answer all your questions honestly. Also if you can, check out my new story ****We Go On it would mean a lot.**

**For every review Mr. King gets one more year in prison. You don't want him out and about do ya?**


	23. I'm so sorry

**Hey guys! This is a big and important chapter. I just wanted to thank all of my reviewers and readers for being awesome!**

**WARNING!!!!! - There is violence up the ying-yang in this chapter!**

**My (awesome) beta - Team Edcob 4 life**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**

* * *

****Bella (POV)**

Mr. King is in jail where he fucking belongs. So far we know that he is fosho getting 48 years of prison, but there is more! It turns out this isn't the first time Mr. King has done this. Since the trial was broad casted on television several girls from all over the fucking country have reported that Mr. King raped them too. Some actually took rape kits but didn't report him until now. So that bastard is going to spend the rest of his life in fucking jail. I hope some guy makes him his bitch – fucking karma.

Rosalie is so happy right now it's amazing. She hasn't been a bitch to me in forever and she has been acting like fairy dust is coming out her ass. But I don't blame her at all for her happiness; she deserves all she can get. Carlisle and Esme threw a huge party at their place and the whole school was invited. Of course there was no beer and there wasn't any alcoholic beverages being served – because come on, its Esme – but that doesn't mean someone didn't spike the punch.

After the killer party, and after hours and hours of cleaning shit up, we all just sat around and enjoyed each other's company. It was nice, we all seriously needed to talk to each other without all the stress and sadness.

Things were going back to normal – it's about fucking time. Edward and I have gotten extremely close because of the whole thing. It made us realize that there's a lot of evil shit out there that can hurt us. During the trial and the constant questions, we were there for each other. I was his rock and he was mine, but not just for the trial, for everything.

Fuck I love that boy.

We were planning on doing something special this weekend but alas things came up. The Cullen's are going on there annual camping trip that they do once a year – even though Edward begged me to – I didn't want to go. It's a family thing and I'm not family. Although Edward says he is going to marry me one day.

So instead, I'm going to help out Angela for her big date. Apparently Ben has something huge planned and it must be romantic because he told her to wear a dress. Angela is absolutely glowing over the whole thing and since my house is practically hers, I'm going to help her with her hair and stuff.

"Okay, just a few more touches and you'll be ready." I said, applying mascara on her already thick eye lashes. I took a step back to take a good look at her. She was wearing a light pink halter dress that went up to her knees in ruffles; it had a black ribbon that tied around her slim waist. Her hair was in its usual pony tail but this time I curled her hair, with makeup I just added mascara and eye liner with some red lip gloss. She looked so beautiful. "Wow, Angela. He won't be able to keep his hands off of you!" I exclaimed.

"You really think so?" She asked softly. She looked at herself in the mirror, a soft smile filling her features.

"I _know _so." I replied confidently. She ran up to me and hugged me. "What is this for?"

"For everything Bella, you have done so much for me. You have helped me out with getting ready for dates, talking about Ben problems, and for letting me stay here and saving me from my dad. Not many – or any – would do that for me Bella. So thank you. From the bottom of my heart, thank you." Fuck I'm going to cry! I heard her sniffle into my shoulder causing me to sniff too.

"Angela don't you dare cry! I worked so hard on your makeup, and I will not let tears ruin my master piece!" I said hoping that I would be able to hold in my tears. Fuck, since when did I start sounding like Alice?

"Okay," She said sniffing again. I heard the door bell ring and I quickly told her to shoo. I waved goodbye when Ben held her hand and led her to his car. I smiled seeing him in a tux and her in a dress; they look like they're going to fucking prom.

Satisfied with how the night went I decided to just chill and watch television. There was nothing on so I went up to my bedroom to check my email. Walking into my room, I noticed a silver phone on my bed. Angela left her phone, oh well. Nothing of importance was sent to me, mostly spam. I was going through my myspace when I heard a cell phone ring. It was Angela's so I wasn't sure if I should answer it. Would she be mad? The ringing noise was fucking annoying so I decided to answer it.

"Hello?" I said looking at the screen for the caller I.D. all it said was _Home._ Shit.

"Hello, Angela?" A panicked voice asked. I think its Angela's mom.

"No this is Bella; Angela's friend." I replied. I didn't like the tone of her voice; it was like she was in danger.

"Please you must help me! I'm so scared." Her voice turned into an urgent whisper, as I listened hard for sounds in the background. I heard the sounds of things being violently thrown around and an angry voice. "Oh God, he is going to find me." She cried. I told her to stay where she was – because she didn't have a choice – and to stay quiet. I grabbed my keys and my jacket and ran to my truck. With my blood pumping I drove as fast as I could to the Weber house.

I know I should be doing something right now but fucking nothing comes to mind. Seeing the Weber house I drove faster and skidded to a stop. I didn't even park on the curb; my truck was on their driveway. I ran towards the door and muttered profanities when I realized it was locked. I pressed my ear to the door to hear things breaking. I heard an angry groan and then something was thrown at the door, but I wasn't quick enough so I fell on my ass, hitting my head as well.

*~*

*~*

*~*

What the fuck happened? I opened my eyes to see that I was at the Weber house, and then immediately everything came back to me. Holy fuck, I knocked out. Whatever was thrown at the door was able to break it. With ease, I opened the door and was met with a disaster of a house and complete silence.

It was way too fucking quiet.

I looked outside to see all the cars still parked. I went straight to the telephone to see that the line was disconnected. Asshole cut the phone line. I stepped over all of the furniture and made my way upstairs. Two sets of instincts were telling me different things.

_**Go back! Run away!**_

_She is up there! You can't just leave her._

Following the second one, I slowly made my way up the stairs. It was so quiet I was able to hear every creak, every breath, and the booming of my heart. Every door was open exposing what it held inside. Hearing a small noise I rushed to what used to be a bedroom. Then, in the closet, was a scared Mrs. Weber.

"I found you," I whispered in relief. She was shaking violently as she held her knees tightly to her chest.

"He will change, he will change, he will change." She chanted over and over. I quickly made my way over to her. I held her as I told her to control her breathing. Mrs. Weber looked past my shoulder and screamed. I didn't have time to react for I was being pulled by the hair.

I screamed as I was thrown to the floor. My scream was followed by a hit to the face that had my entire face stinging. I placed my hand on my cheek and backed away from none other than Mr. Weber.

"You're the little bitch that has been helping Angela!" How the fuck did he know? "You think you're so slick huh? I followed Angela after school one day and guess what car she went into?" He kicked me in my stomach causing me to bend in reaction to the pain. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" I just cried, closing my eyes tightly as he yelled at me. He started to kick me everywhere. He kicked my arms, my stomach, and my face. I just prayed for it to be over as he screamed that it was my entire fault.

I felt a sense of relief when I heard him walking away. My sense of relief quickly turned to dread when I heard Mrs. Weber scream. But for the life of me I couldn't move, I couldn't open my eyes, even when I heard him drag her into the hallway.

"No!" I shouted, my tears blurring my vision when I finally opened my eyes. I was only able to see her feet as she was taken away.

"Please!" I heard Mrs. Weber scream as I heard the sound of glass shatter. I sobbed as I felt completely helpless. I heard Mr. Weber yell at her and her cry. I kept on hearing a repetitive thump and the sound of glass crunching. Fed up of just laying here in pain, I got up and winced at the pain in my stomach.

"Stop!" I said with as much strength as I could. I realized I couldn't just wallow in pain while Mrs. Weber was seriously getting hurt. Without limping I made it into the hallway and walked to the bathroom were I heard movement.

I had to save her.

I was going to enter the bathroom when Mr. Weber came out of the bathroom; his clothes spattered with blood. My instinct was to scream and run away but for someone reason I did the opposite.

I grabbed one of the lamps that lit the hallway and threw it at him. My actions surprised him so he wasn't able to duck in time. As soon as he hit the floor I ran to the bathroom. I gasped at the sight in front of me; for it was horrible. Bloody glass was everywhere, the contents' of the bathroom were splattered all over the floor along with more blood, and there on the ground was a beaten and jacked up Mrs. Weber.

"Oh shit." Avoiding the glass, I walked up to her and as gently as I could; I lifted her up and held her in my arms. "I'm so sorry." I whispered in her ear. I could feel her chest moving up and down meaning she was breathing – meaning she was alive. I quickly felt her pulse, it was weak, shit. The only reason I was able to carry her was because she was so damn skinny. Seriously I can feel her fucking bones. Carrying her, I walked out into the hall and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that Mr. Weber was still out cold.

"Bella," I heard Mrs. Weber say softly.

"That's right, keep talking Mrs. Weber." I encouraged. I made sure to be extra careful as I walked down the stairs. I made it to the last step when I felt an immense amount of pressure hit my lower half. With a scream, I fell to the floor, taking Mrs. Weber with me. Getting on all fours I realized that the bastard threw a cd rack at me. Mrs. Weber groaned as she clutched her side

"So you think you can get out of here? You have seen too much little girl, you aren't going anywhere." I looked at Mr. Weber and that's when I noticed how big he was. His muscles were large on his arms but his beer belly wasn't too threatening. What scared me the most was the crazed look in his eyes; he has lost his fucking mind.

I tried to crawl to Mrs. Weber but my actions were stopped by Mr. Weber dragging me by my feet. I screamed with everything in me, hoping that their neighbors would hear. My nails scraped against the hard wood floors as I tried to resist his pull. When my body was close enough to him, he grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled my upper body towards him with a hard tug. I cried out as I felt his hot breath in my ear. "You ain't going nowhere little girl." He said with a sneer. But this is where he fucked up. Mr. Weber was twice my size, so me kneeling on my knees meant I was leveled with his dick. With an angry grunt I used my elbow to hit his crotch, making him immediately cry in agony as he fell to the floor.

With the knowledge that I didn't have much time, I ran to Mrs. Weber and picked her up, running straight to the door. Unfortunately it took me awhile to open the door, but once I got it open I booked it to my car. I cursed as I fumbled with the door handle, trying to open the door as soon as possible. I looked back at the house every five seconds to make sure that Mr. Weber wasn't coming towards us. With a sigh of relief I opened the passenger door and carefully sat Mrs. Weber down.

"Thank you," Mrs. Weber said, her voice getting stronger. I smiled at her through my tears in hope that this nightmare was over. But of course that would make my life way too fucking easy, because as soon as I smiled I felt my body being roughly pushed to the concrete floor. "Shit!" I cried when my skin on my arm scraped across the cold concrete floor.

"No! Let me go! Just please let me go!" I turned to see Mrs. Weber holding on to the car seat with all her strength while Mr. Weber pulled on her legs. Mr. Weber roared as he pulled on her legs roughly causing her face to hit the concrete of the driveway. Mr. Weber grabbed her bloody face as she sobbed. "Please," she whispered. "Let me go." The double meanings in her words were strong yet pleading. His eyes softened for a few seconds, but it didn't last long. I closed my eyes as he punched her again and again. Then a thought hit me. I gasped as I stood on wobbly legs and ran to the back of my car. I put my leg on the tire and lifted myself so I was in the bed of my truck. My eyes searched until I found the silver bat that has been there since God knows when. I grabbed the bat with my bloody hand and jumped off. That wasn't a good idea, for my legs weren't strong enough to take the impact so instead of steadily landing on my feet, I fell to the ground.

Ignoring the pain all over my body, I stood up and quietly walked behind Mr. Weber; who was still hitting Mrs. Weber. I stood behind his hunched form and tapped on his shoulder. He turned around slightly and looked at me with annoyed eyes.

Looking into his eyes I remembered everything that guys like him have done to people I care about. I remembered James and his stupid friends who ruined my life. I remembered that night Alice and I were attacked by guys who wanted to rape us, and then there was Mr. King who was almost successful in raping Rosalie. I recalled the time when I found Angela in the bathroom, the time I saw the bruises on her body. I thought about all the kids that picked on Edward, the kids that turned their back on Jessica because she was pregnant, I thought about all the unnecessary pain we have all gone through.

I looked at Mr. Weber and no longer felt fear, just extreme anger. With a heated scream I used all my strength and swung the bat, hitting Mr. Weber hard on the face. I gasped for breath as he fell to the ground and dropped the bat that was covered in his blood and mine.

I collapsed to the floor, looking at Mrs. Weber's bloody form. "I'm so fucking sorry!" I sobbed. I crawled to her and gently put her head in my lap. I sobbed harder when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

_Oh God, It's not over! He's coming back!_

"Honey I already called the police, there bringing an ambulance. You are going to be okay." I looked at the woman through my tears, but I didn't recognize her. I just sobbed as I felt Mrs. Weber's body go cold.

*~*

*~*

*~*

**Angela's (POV)**

"Ben, come on! They said she was over here in this room!" I said wiping the mucus that was coming out of my nose. I got a frantic call from Bella's dad that Bella and my mom and dad were in the hospital. I immediately knew that my dad was the one who put them in here. While I was having fun, my mom and best friend were being beaten. I'm so stupid. The nurse wouldn't tell me where my mom was, she only looked at me with pity in her blue eyes. So I asked for Bella and they told me the room number and I quickly ran off to find her, with Ben hot on my heels.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I found the room, and without hesitating, I barged into the room. My tears came out more freely when I saw a battered Bella lying down on a hospital bed. She was wearing a hospital gown, and her eyes were shut tightly – her face filled with pain. She had an endless amount of bruises on her arms and face. Bella had stitches on her face and bandages on her arm. On her face she still had dried blood, and her face was badly swollen. What has my father done?! I sobbed as I made my way to her. Making sure I was gentle as I grabbed her hand and held it in both of mine. While there, I wondered where her father has gone.

Her deep brown eyes immediately met mine, causing fresh tears for the both of us to come out. I whispered to her how sorry I was and how it was my fault. She simply shook her head as her body shook with sobs.

"Bella, what happened to my mom?" I asked hoping she would know since none of the nurses would tell me anything. She looked at me and bit her lip, so hard to the point of blood.

"Angela, I am so _so _sorry!" Than her words clicked in my head as I cried harder. My mom was gone.

* * *

**So...**

**Sorry for those who wanted Mrs. Weber to have her happy ending. What do you think happened to Mr. Weber? DO you think a blow to his head killed him or is his ass in jail? Hmmm... only I know!**

**Guess what I realized? That this story is pretty close to the end! Yup, I don't exactly know how many chapters**** are left but this story is fosho coming to an end *sniff, sniff***

**I know some of you are thinking "Why the hell didn't Bell call the cops as soon as she got the phone call?" Well Bella's only thought was to get to Mrs. Weber as soon as possible and save her. A part of her knew she had to call the police but the part that needed to get to Mrs. Weber won out.**

**Reviews let Mrs. Weber rest in peace.**


	24. Amazing

**Hey guys! What up amazing readers and your awesomeness! Seriously, I love you for reading and just being you in general. Okay this story is coming to an end. I predict one more chapter actually. Wow, people, one more chapter! *Sniff, sniff* I'm gonna miss this story.**

**WARNING! -There is some girl on girl thing in here but don't worry it is very tame and nothing graphic.**

**My awesome Beta - Team Edcob 4 life!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilght**

* * *

**Bella (POV)**

"…and may she rest in peace." I can only hope that Mrs. Weber is at peace. It's just fucking horrible that she could only attain peace in death. Angela was crying buckets by her mother's freshly dug grave, while Ben held her; softly comforting her. She has been through so much in her life and look what she has to show for it - a dead mother. Her father or bastard is now in jail where he shall stay. Trial was hard for Angela and me for we had to relive everything that Mr. Weber has ever done. She had to talk about the first hit, the first kick, and every painful strike. While I talked about seeing her bruises, finding out that she was abused, and then about being attacked myself. I remember what happened once the jury announced that Angela's father was guilty.

_I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that he could never hurt anyone again. It was so amazing to kow that he was getting what he deserved for the awful things he has done to innocent people. How could he hurt his family? How could he beat the woman he called wife or beat the girl that he created? What kind of man was he to hurt the people who once loved him - looked up to him even. He was the pastor for fucking sake! I was walking towards Angela, who had tears in her eyes. She watched as they dragged her father - who was putting up a fight - behind closed doors that would eventually lead to his jail cell. I gently tapped her shoulder, not wanting to startle her, as I watched the tears fall one by one from her eyes._

"_Oh Angela, its okay now. You don't have to be afraid anymore." I soothed, hugging her. She held onto me tightly, her tears falling on my shoulder. I patted her back when she started shaking. "Angela, he can't hurt you anymore." I said hoping my words would comfort her, but she only started shaking harder. She let go of me and looked at me. Then I saw that she wasn't shaking because she was crying, she was shaking because she was laughing._

"_Bella, its finally over, my dad is gone! He will never touch me again!" I joined in her laughter and we both squealed as we hugged. It was over!_

"You okay?" Edward asked coming from behind, putting his arms around my waist and head on my shoulder. I nodded, feeling content in his strong arms. Edward freaked out when he found out I was in the hospital... Again.

"_Bella, are you okay! Oh my God, what did that asshole do to you? Where is he? I'll beat the shit out of him for hurting you." Edward said while he peppered kisses all over my face. I laughed and finally kissed him on the lips, completely ignoring everyone else in the room – The Cullen's and my dad. He held on to my hand as the kiss became deeper, making my heart race. Someone cleared their throat but Edward and I continued to ignore them, instead just focusing on our passionate kiss. "I never want to see you hurt in the hospital again, Bella." He warned breaking the kiss - breathless. I could only smile in agreement and hold his hand tighter. He looked at me with such intensity, his green eyes peircing, that my heart nearly stopped. Fuck, what Edward can do to me!_

_"Bella you have no idea how scary it is to see you here in this bed, I can't loose you Bella. Please try to go against your nature and be safe. Not just for me but for yourself and your family." Edward told me gently, cupping my face. I looked into his green eyes, smiling at the love I saw there._

_"Bella, I know I don't show it too well, but I love you. You are the greatest thing I ever did in life." Charlie came over to me and hugged me. I started crying when I saw a single tear fall from his eye. Charlie was never one for the emotional shit, but he had a big heart that held a lot of love._

_"I love you too."_

"Yes, I'm fine as I can be." I answered, linking our fingers together. Tears ran down my face when everyone put their flowers on Mrs. Weber's buried grave. Edward turned me around and hugged me tightly, letting me know he was there for me. I cried into his chest, wrapping my arms around him, letting his invigorating scent comfort me.

"She's in a better place now," Edward whipsered in my ear, rubbing calming circles on my back.

"I know," I whispered. "But she should be alive, she should be with her daughter!" My tears fell on his black suit, but I didn't care at the moment or at all. I felt so tired all of a sudden, like the energy I had was being drained away by some unknown force. After that Edward never let go of me, in fear that I wouldn't be able to stand on my own. After the service everyone went home. Angela went with Ben's family who are taking her in until she turns eighteen; which is what Angela wants. With one last hug, I waved Angela goodbye, her leaving in Ben's arms.

The drive home was filled with calm silence, nothing but the sounds of Edward and me breathing. The Cullen's have left in Carlisle's car, leaving me time alone with Edward. The silence was not uncomfortable but I desperately wanted to hear his velvet voice.

"This has been some year, huh?" Edward said hesitantly, grabbing my hand while he drove. I sighed in contentment, loving how warm his hand is. Everything I have gone through in life just made me appreciate Edward more, it made me value his love.

"This has been a fucking weird, terrifying, but also a good year." I decided.

"A good year? Bella you have been attacked by guys who wanted to rape you, Rosalie was almost raped, Jessica got pregnant, Angela was being beaten, you were beaten by Mr. Weber, and Mrs. Weber was killed. Where is the good in that?" Edward asked looking at me, not expecting an answer.

"I met you." I said smiling softly. His eyes widened in shock, for he did not expect that answer, but they soon softened. He gave me a brilliant crooked smile then he kissed my hand.

"That definitely made this a good year."

*~*

*~*

*~*

**Rosalie (POV)**

"Man it fucking sucks what happened to Angela, Mrs. Weber, and Bella." I nodded in agreement. No one expected Mr. Weber to be the abuser type, we all thought they were the all american family. He hurt them constantly, but we found out when it was too late, when we couldn't do anything.

"Yup, we have all been through a lot this year." A chill went up my spine remembering Royce. I still had trouble when it came to the memories but everyday I got better, happier. Emmett responded by holding me tighter as we snuggled deeper into the bed. We had just finished a round of amazing sex, so now we were just cuddling.

"Babe? There is something I want to ask you." His voice was shaky - nervous.

"Go ahead my monkey man." I giggled as he let out a booming yet quivering laugh.

"Will you marry me? I mean I know we are young, but I love you so much. I know we will rock the whole marriage thing, and I want to have gorgeous little babies with you but if you're not ready or if you don't want to – " I cut off his bullshit with a passionate kiss.

"I would love to marry you."

**Lauren (POV)**

I felt so free, so alive. I finally told my parents about who I really am. I remember it clearly.

"_I need you guys to really listen to me and pay attention." My parents and I are in my living room. They don't know that I'm about to drop a bombshell on them. If they had even a small clue as to what I was about to tell them, well, they would be running about now. I wouldn't be able to bare seeing their backs. The stance of abandonment._

"_Okay go ahead." My father said putting his arm around my mother's shoulder. My father looked at me with nothing but worry in his eyes while my mother just looked at my stomach._

"_You're pregnant aren't you?!" My mom accused, tears in her eyes. I rolled my eyes and told her no, causing her to visibly relax. I may be a lesbian but I'm no Jessica Stanley._

"_I want you guys to know who I really am. I am a lesbian, I have known this for a long time but I have been too afraid to tell you. I have always none I was differen't and it took me awhile to realize why. When I found out I was a lesbian, I felt so happy to finally know, but then reality kicked in. I felt as if I couldn't tell anyone so I kept it a secret." I held my breath, waiting for my doom. During their silence I thought about the horrible things they could do to me. Abandon me, kick me out, refuse to acknowledge me or worse... go on as if I never said anything. I can't go back to the way things used to be. I won't._

"_But what about that boy you have been seeing?" Mother asked, her voice oddly void of emotion._

"_He was just a cover. I have no feelings towards him what so ever."_

"_Well honey this is quite a shock. Are you sure?" My father asked. I nodded quickly and told them I have known for awhile._

"_Honey we don't care what you are. No matter what, we will still love you. If anything I am disappointed you didn't trust us enough to tell us sooner." Mom said._

_I went up to them and hugged them with all my might. "So you… accept me?"_

"_We accept and love you, honey, always." Dad said, holding me. I cried in joy, feeling the world lift from my shoulders._

I walked into the school looking for a certain person. I walked the halls, went into all the classrooms, asked all the students who passed me but no one knew where she was. Fuck.

I was beginning to lose hope when I heard her. "I am so happy that they are getting married!" I smiled and quickly ran to catch up with her and her boyfriend. Yuck, what does she see in him?

"Hey Bella! Can I talk to you for a sec?" She looked at me with a worried expression and let go of nasty hair's hand.

"U-um sure." She stuttered. I smiled and grabbed her hand. I was amazed by how soft her hand was, how good it felt in mine. I dragged her towards an empty hall, not giving a damn about booger eyes, and faced her towards me.

"I need to tell you some things. First of all, I'm sorry that I have been such a bitch to you this year, but there is a reason for it. I have been so mean to you because I think I'm in love with you... I think. When you stood up for Edward in the cafeteria, you made me swoon. You are beautiful and I have had the biggest crush on you since your first day of school. You don't have to respond or even talk to me again but I had to get this off my chest." I exhaled a sigh of relief and did the one thing I have always dreamed of doing. I kissed her, catching her completely off guard. It was soft kiss with no tongue but it made my life. With reluctance I broke the soft kiss to see Bella absolutely shocked.

I walked away happy as can be, leaving a very dumbfounded Bella.

* * *

**So what do you think? There are either going to be one or two chapters left. Sorry for the delay! Long story short, I don't have Word which is vital for writing. Actually I still don't have Word, I'm posting this chapter because I got it back from my Beta! Whoop Whoop! I will get started on word as soon as I get the program!**

**Reviews hopefully lets everyone be accepted for who you are.**

**Be proud of who you are!**

**Also if you are interested I have a new story coming up! Here is the summary - Bella and Edward have always been best friends. Edward is finally getting what he has always wanted: A serious relationship. While Bella continues to sleep around. It's going to take horrible, great and crazy events for them to realize that what they have been looking for is each other.**

**Add me on your Author Alerts if you want to know when the first chapter is posted. The story is called Realize!**


	25. The End

**I want to thank all my readers and reviewers for being so amazing on my first story! This is the end folks. You're probably saying finally right? I'm sorry it took so long, but I knew I had to finish this. This story was my baby, and I'm going to miss it terribly.**

**Warning! - Sex scene!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Bella (POV)**

So much had happened since we all graduated high school. It had been five years, and although all of us had moved on to our own lives, we had all stayed in touch. Angela and Ben got married in their third year of college. I was the maid of honor, and I couldn't have been happier for them. Angela deserved joy after all the shit her father put her through. Angela and Ben also started a company that helped kids with abusive parents or guardians. Jessica and Mike got married shortly after high school, and they had the cutest little girl who they named Rebecca. Mike got out of the family business and became Forks High football coach, while Jessica was a substitute teacher, but she spent most of her time taking care of their daughter. Lauren got a girlfriend, and to this day they are going very strong. Lauren's girlfriend was named Maria, I think. Rosalie and Emmett also got married after high school, went to college together, and they currently have no children, but I heard they were trying now. Rosalie and Emmett both co-own a mechanics shop, which was doing rather well. Alice and Jasper got engaged a couple of months ago, and right now they are focusing on setting things up for the wedding. I am the lucky gal who was given the title of maid of honor, meaning I have to deal with Alice when she goes crazy. Won't that be fun? Jasper was still in law school, working on becoming a lawyer, while Alice became a make-up artist.

Edward and I, although we didn't go to the same college, remained completely and totally in love. Sure, we had our fights, we got on each other's nerves, and we didn't always see eye-to-eye, but we loved each other through it all. College was hard, mainly because we didn't see each other as often as we liked, but every spare moment was spent together, so it wasn't too bad. Edward and I currently lived together in fuck awesome condo. It had one master bedroom, a guest room, a comfortable sized living room, two bathrooms, a nicely sized dining room, and a beautiful kitchen. As soon as I saw it, I knew I had to live here.

Edward worked as a music composer for soundtracks in movies, and he also participated doing stuff in music studios. He had met a lot of great music talents and actors. I became an editor, and I love my job so much.

I was currently in my kitchen, cooking tonight's dinner for Edward and me. I was making steak, mashed potatoes, biscuits, and cookies and cream ice cream for dessert. I was just adding butter to the mashed potatoes when I felt two arms wrap around my waist and a familiar chin rest on my shoulder.

"Mm, smells good, love," Edward said as he smelled the steak that simmered on the stove. I smiled as I stopped what I was doing, turned around to face my handsome boyfriend, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him closer.

"You're here early," I stated as I placed a sweet kiss on his lips. He hummed in agreement before placing his lips on mine again, but this kiss was much more passionate. Even though I didn't want to, I broke the kiss and told Edward to set the table.

"Okay," he grumbled, a small frown on his full lips. To cheer him up, I smacked his ass as he left causing him to yelp in shock. "Bella!"

"Yes?" I said innocently. He smiled as he left the kitchen, leaving me to finish making dinner. After everything was set, I fixed up our plates and took them to our dining room table where Edward had set the table and lit some candles. I put the plates on the table and sat next to Edward.

"This is delicious Bella," he commented as he took a bite out of his steak. I thanked him and took a bite out of my own dinner. Edward was right; it was delicious! We talked during dinner, but I noticed that something was off. Edward almost seemed nervous about something. It worried me, and I briefly wondered if he lost his job. We wouldn't be screwed or anything, but Edward loved his job, it would crush him if he lost it, and he would probably think he was disappointing me even though nothing he did could change my love for him.

After dinner was over I put our dishes in the sink, and left them there for tomorrow. I really was too lazy to clean today, and besides I wanted to spend time with Edward. We were both busy with work, and sometimes we were too tired to do anything when we got home, so it was important we cherished the moments we were together. I had also been a long time since we had sex and I would be lying if I said I wasn't craving sexual satisfaction.

I went back to Edward and tugged on his hand; he got up from his seat and followed me into our bedroom. His arms pulled me close to his body as he kissed me with so much fire, passion, and love. We teasingly and slowly took each other's clothes off, leaving us naked and flushed as the room filled with our moans and pants.

We landed on the bed, my hands exploring Edward's muscular and strong body. Edward's rough hands roamed every curve on my body, occasionally teasing my nipples and my sex. I felt myself getting wetter and wetter with every touch of his hands and every kiss of his lips.

I gripped his penis and slowly worked him with my hand.

"Fuck, Bella." He moaned as I used my thumb to spread his juices along his shaft so I could work him faster.

Edward turned me over, so I was the one lying on my back. He teased my wet center with his fingers, causing loud moans to leave my mouth. He inserted one finger, and then another, while his thumb massaged my clit.

"Oh, Edward!" I arched my back as he fucked me with his fingers, his name leaving my lips repeatedly. Before my orgasm could reach me I slapped his hands away. He looked at me with confusion but I quickly pulled him into a heated kiss. "I want your dick to make me cum, not your fingers," I explained.

"Fuck," Edward panted. Edward lifted my leg and threw it over his shoulder, and then he entered me in one swift motion. I hissed in pleasure as he filled me. I would never tire of Edward and the amazing sex we had. The feeling of Edward's dick inside my heat was indescribable, and the amount of pleasure he gave me was enough to make me see stars.

"Yes, Edward!" Edward then moved slowly inside me, lovingly.

"I love you so much, Bella," he grunted. He gradually moved faster, bringing us both to the brink. "I'm s-so close," he told me through pants.

"Me too," I said as I met his thrusts with my own. Edward brought his hand to my clit and he began to rub it furiously.

"Come with me, Bella!" That was all it took for us to reach our orgasms. We rode our high together, each others names on our lips. Edward collapsed on top of me, our bodies sweaty and our chests heaving as we tried to calm down. Edward tried to move off me, but I wouldn't let him. I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him to me.

"That was amazing," Edward whispered in my neck, his hot breath sending chills down my spine.

"It was," I said, smiling a goofy smile.

Using his arms, Edward lifted himself up so he could look at me; his radiant green eyes meeting my brown eyes. "I love you so much, Bella. You take my breath away, and I'm so grateful that you love me the way I love you. I promise to fill all your days with love and happiness. Will you make me the happiest man on earth by marrying me?" He pulled out a black velvet box from the nightstand, and then he opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. The diamond itself was huge, and it had one small diamond on each side, and the band was silver. It was so beautiful.

I gasped softly, my eyes welling up with tears, but before he could worry I said, "Yes! I would love to marry you!"

He smiled the most breathtaking smile as he kissed me. This kiss wasn't just celebrating our engagement, it was celebrating the past that we overcame, the present that we spent loving each other, and the future that looked bright as long as he was by my side as my husband.

**This is the end *sniff, sniff***

**All of you are so amazing and thank you for taking this journey with me!**

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY BLOG where I will be posting a new story called Realize - The link is on my profile! The first chapter will be posted soon!**

**Here is the summary for Realize - _Edward and Bella have always been best friends. While Bella spends her time sleeping around, Edward searches for a serious relationship. He soon finds it in Tanya. Several events, life altering changes, and serious eye openers make Edward and Bella realize that what they've been looking for is each other._**

_Edward - I saw them together. They were so close, too close. That should be me with my arm around her. That should be me feeling her love. But I realized that I shouldn't be feeling these things. I could never allow Bella to realize that she broke my heart every time she looked at him with love in her chocolate eyes._

_Bella - The way Edward held her made me envious. The fact that she was able to call him hers made me angry. She didn't deserve him, but neither did I. I didn't like her for various reasons, and those various reasons only grew by the second. I know I can never have him, so why should she?_  


**There is adult content like bad language, sex scenes, and other stuff so be warned! But please check it out, I just started it and I have several chapters already written, so I'm just waiting for it to be edited :)**


End file.
